The other two pirates
by red-eyedgal
Summary: Nami realizes that she isn't the only girl in the Arlong's crew. But what's their pained past? and what kind of torture do they go through? ArlongxNamixSanji; ChooxOCxZolo; KuroobixOCxLuffy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, at all. (Dang it. It would be awesome if I did)

* * *

Summary: When Nami was forced to join Arlong's crew, she thought that she was the only girl there. That was, until she meets two other human members: Sun and Rae.

Pairings: ArlongxNamixSanji; ChooxOCxZolo; KuroobixOCxLuffy

* * *

Young, small Nami followed Arlong as he showed her all the different levels of his lair.

"Do I need to leave you with a guide for a while? Until you get use to this place?" Nami gave Arlong no answer. She was still a little shocked of how fast things went. All of the painful events that she had just witnessed flashed through her head. Her mother, Belle-mere, getting killed right in front of her, being kidnapped by the mermen, telling the villagers that she had decided to join their crew and now being hated by everybody.

"Nami, I asked you a question. Answer me." Nami bumped into Arlong's leg, she didn't even notice that he had stopped.

"Um…yes?" Arlong just nodded at her as he started walking again. Nami just realized that she answered a question that she didn't even hear. What if she said yes to have sex with him? He wouldn't do that….would he?

They walked past a few doors. Finally, they arrive at a door that seemed to be decorated. It had a combination of black and purple paint, written on the door were the words 'Sun and Rae's room. GO AWAY!'. Nami started to feel a little scared. She figured that this 'Sun' girl must have burning red hair, and sharp piercing eyes. And she thought that Rae would have look like a bird or something.

"It's just paint. Don't be scared. These two girls have always been this way."

"Choo, go away!"

"Kuroobi, keep your hands off me!"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Nami heard two different voices from behind the door, then a huge crash.

"Oh boy, what did those two break this time?" Arlong pushed through the door to see the floor totally covered in broken glass. Nami looked from behind the huge mermen. She recognized the blond merman and the long ponytail merman. But the two girls she noticed that were in their arms were new.

'They must be the ones that Arlong was talking about.' Nami thought. The room was decorated almost like the door. Nothing special, the room was covered in a black coat with purple swirls. The bed was black with purple pillows. Everything was those two colors. Except the furniture, that was the color of blood red.

"Arlong, your stupid henchmen broke out glass figures." The girl with the red eyes said as she pointed to the now sharp floor. Arlong looked down and then looked up at Choo.

"She wouldn't stand still, she kept running and yelling." Choo responded.

"So that gives you a right to suddenly grab onto me and THROW MY GLASS FIGURES ON THE FLOOR??" the girl with red eyes yelled at Choo.

'Red eyes, that's pretty cool.' Nami smiled to herself. These two girls were probably the prettiest girls she's ever seen. They both were in such great shape. Except the one with red eyes had bigger hooters then blue eyes did. Their hair was almost the same, except again, the red eyes had blong streaks. It just seemed that red eyes like to stand out more than usual.

"Yeah, and they tried to rape us….AGAIN!" the girl with light blue eyes said. The three merment took a quick look at each other until….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the laughtered echoed the room.

"I don't care. You two are their treasures. They did get you." Arlong chuckled. The two girls started bickering even more that they didn't even notice little Nami standing at the doorway.

"Uh…question." Nami raised her hand. She spoke loud enough to get everybody's attention.

"Who are you? And what's your question, sweetie?" She was surprised on how nice the girls were being.

"Oh, my name is Nami. Is that your natural eye color, or are they contacts?"

"Real. It's some sort of birth malfunction or something. We like to think of them as something that reflects our personalities." The red-eyed girl answered. She smiled at Nami when she was finished explaining.

"Nami, these two will be your guides. Except at night, they have other 'duties' that they need to perform." Now Nami wasn't dumb, she knew exactly what they meant. From the second that she saw the mermen holding the girls, she knew that they owned their bodies. But what she wondered was how these girls ended up in this situation?

It was silent for a while, until the mermen decided to leave. Kuroobi and Choo whispered something into the girls' ears before they laid them down on their bed. Arlong was the first to walk out. He stopped to take one last look at little Nami. The other two mermen followed shortly.

* * *

"Nami looks like she's going to be a beautiful gem when she grows up." Arlong stated as he sat at his favorite throne-like chair outside.

Every single mermen that was out there heard what he has said. Not once had Arlong ever called anything 'beautiful'. Not even any of the million mermaids that use to throw themselves at his feet. That use to beg him to 'claim' them.

"What makes you say this? She's still so young." One of the mermen asked him.

"I can just tell. She's already turning into a cold-hearted woman. I like that. Now if we just teach her that money is the only thing that can make a person happy, she'll be perfect. Oh yeah, Choo get the ink and the needle ready. We have to make that tattoo permanent."

* * *

"So how long have you two been under Arlong's rule?" Nami asked. She went and sat next to the girls on the bed. She noticed how both of them were silent and were looking down at the ground.

"Let's see.. Right now, we're 14. They came to our home when we were ten. So four years."

"Oh, how rude. We never introduced ourselves. I'm Rae." The girl with blue eyes said.

"And I'm Sun. You'll be able to remember that, due to my eye color." Nami smiled up at them. 'So, they were taken when they were my age. Just like me.'

A knocking on the door disturbed the girls. Rae stood up from the bed and quickly rushed to open it.

Before Rae even got a hold on the handle, the door shoot open.

"Nami, we need you right now….where's Rae?" Kuroobi glanced the room and noticed that she wasn't there. He just shrugged it off and immediately closed the door, causing Rae to instantly fall.

"On a scale of 1 to 10?" Nami and Sun both jumped off the bed and walked over to the still Rae on the floor.

Rae raised her head high enough for the other two to hear "8."

"Ouch!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the three of them were heading outside. Many thoughts were running through Nami's head. That fear disappeared though when she looked up at Sun and Rae. They wouldn't let anything happen to her.

When they got outside, Nami finally realized what Arlong called her for. The tattoo. A very sharp looking needle was on the table, along with a small jar of black ink. She remembered that Arlong only drew a fake one on her arm, to fool the whole village.

"Nami…" Arlong patted the seat that was right next to the table. "Come seat here."

"Wait…you're actually going to give me a permanent tattoo?" Nami stepped behind Sun's legs to hide. She may be brave to stand up to mermen, but she was scared of needles.

"You didn't actually think I would keep drawing it on your skin with a marker, did you? Now step away from Sun's legs and get on this chair." Sun and Rae could tell that Arlong was getting upset.

Rae kneeled down so that she could be at Nami's eye-level. She grabbed onto Nami's face with her two hands.

"Nami sweetie, I'm here. If you're scared, you can hold onto my hand, okay?" Rae then picked up Nami and placed her on the seat, she then quickly grabbed onto her hand.

"Hurry up Arlong!"

"Who says I'm doing it? Hachi, now." Rae gasped as she realized what Arlong meant.

"NO! NOT HACHI!" Sun jumped right in front of Nami, shielding her. Nami started to wonder, what was so bad about Hachi doing the tattoo?

"I don't trust you with a needle. Do you remember that time when…."

"DON'T REMIND ME! Fine, I won't do it." Frowning, Hachi handed the needle over to Choo. At first, Choo was shaking his head 'no'. He was getting ready to argue with Arlong about this when an idea suddenly popped in his head.

"Fine, I'll do it. But…" he put his freaky huge lips right next to Sun's ear. As he whispered, Sun looked like she was getting ready to cry. After a few seconds, Choo finally moved away.

"So, is it a deal?" He smirked down at her. He did love having her under his control.

"Fine fine, just be gentle with Nami." Sun moved away to let the job be done.

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow!" After the whole torture with the needle was over, Arlong had shown Nami where her room was. To her luck, it was right across from Sun's and Rae's room. Geez, all the stairs must really make you have a good workout.

"Well, I've decided to never get another tattoo. It hurt. A needle piercing in and out and in and out. But I can't help but wonder, what did Choo tell Sun that made her want to cry?"

"Ok, I'll see you later Rae." Nami recognized that voice. She jumped out of her chair and rushed over to the door. Opening it slightly, she was able to see Sun. For some reason, she looked scared.

Sun started running down the hall, Nami wanted to find out what was really going on. So when Sun was a good distanced away, Nami snuck out of her room and followed her. She ran down two flights of stairs until she noticed that Sun had stopped right in front of a door.

'Is that…' Sun raised her hand as she got ready to knock on the door, but she stopped. Nami realized that Sun immediately started to shake. That was until the door slammed open..

"There you are. I was getting tired and sick of waiting." There stood Choo, wearing nothing but a very loose bath-robe. It was so loose that you could practically see every inch of his huge muscular chest.

"I'm sorry." Sun whispered, only loud enough for herself and Choo to hear it.

"Well, isn't there something you want to say to me?" Choo leaned against the doorframe, waiting for his little 'toy'.

"do you want to have some fun?" She whimpered. Already, tears were slowly falling down her eyes.

"Say it a little louder." He smirked. His hand came forward and wrapped itself around her body. He rested his hand right on top of her butt.

"Let's do it." She tried to say a little louder. Choo started to get angry again. He firmly squeezed her butt.

"Louder!" He continued to squeeze and rub.

"Choo, take me. Have your way with me." Sun had finally raised her voice loud enough, much to Choo's pleasure.

"That's my girl. Now come on, I have some fun things planned." He used his arm that was already around her to pull her right into his room. Nami was shocked when she saw this. She wanted to run and save Sun, she wanted to kill that mermen for even touching her.

The door was shut tight and locked. Nami walked closer until her ear was right up against the door.

"Choo, please no. I refuse to do such as that."

"Now Sun, you promised me you'd do anything I want. That was the deal we made."

"But…"

"No, no 'buts' for you. Just for me." Through the door, Nami heard the bed creak. 'That must mean that he pushed her onto the bed.' Distracted in her own thoughts, Nami didn't even hear somebody walk up behind her.

"Spying, are we?" Nami would have screamed if a hand didn't cover her mouth.

"Shhhh, Choo is having fun. Wouldn't want to distract him." Nami recognized the hand, it belonged to Arlong.

"If you distracted him, he'd be so frustrated. And guess who he'd take it out on?" Arlong picked Nami up and carried her all the way back to her room.

* * *

" I already knew what you meant by other duties when you first introduced me to those girls. But why do they do it? Was that the first reason that they were recruited into this group?" Arlong set Nami down on the floor. He turned to exit out the door.

"Yes, if you want the whole story of how they got into this mess, then ask them tomorrow. They'll tell you everything." He shut the door behind him. Leaving a stunned Nami on the floor.

The next morning, the first thing Nami did was head over to Sun's and Rae's room. She knocked first, but to her disappointment, no answer. She then just grabbed onto the knob and opened the door. The room was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Piece

Sorry it's so short. I had to get this out of the way so that I could start writing about Sun's and Rae's past. ENJOY! :D

* * *

While Nami was up in the room, Sun and Rae were outside with Arlong. He had called them both out to discuss some kind of important matter with them.

"Ok, it is early in the morning. My hair is a mess, my clothes are ruined, and I'm super tired and cranky. So what's the problem?" Sun was furious all right. And she had been with the mermen pirates practically her whole life that she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Nami followed you last night, I already told Choo. He and Kuroobi went to go have a little talk with her." He said bluntly. It took a few minutes for the two girls to register this in their brains. But when it finally did…

"WHAT?!" the both of them didn't wait for Arlong to react, in second they were already climbing the stairs to the room. While Arlong couldn't help but smirk. He had realized how much the girls cared for Nami, and that could work in so many advantages.

* * *

"I say we just kick the girl out."

"Kuroobi, we already put the tattoo on her, and Sun paid the price already. Plus, Arlong think she's adorable. Therefore, she stays."

"But she's super annoying and bothersome."

"She's only been here for a day."

"SHE LEAVES!"

"SHE NEEDS TO STAY!"

"Uh…excuse me, don't I have a say in this?" The two looked to the little girl who was sitting right in front of them. Apparantly, they had gotten up to the room a long time ago, they started talking to Nami about rules of the place. But then go a little sidetracked with arguing with each other.

"No, you just stay quiet. Now let's go over the rules again." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Rule 1: Never follow Sun and Rae at night."

"Rule 2: Don't get in my way." Choo and Kuroobi switched off with each rule. Nami just stayed there and..breath. Having absolutely no say in this.

"Rule 3: When we tell you to do something, do it without question."

"Rule 4: Don't get in my way." Choo groaned and punched Kuroobi in the arm.

"Idiot, that's the second time you said that."

"I want to get it clear with her."

"I get all the rules. Can you guys just leave?" Nami was just tired with this. She didn't want to hear things from them, but the girls.

* * *

Three minutes and a billion steps later:

"This place needs an escalator."

"This place needs an elevator." Rae clinged onto Sun. Just one more flight of stairs to go.

* * *

"There you two are!" Nami ran up to the two girls and TRIED to give them a hug. But….they fell on her.

"So…many…stairs."

"Legs…so sore." Nami's arms came out from under the bodies and clawed at the floor.

* * *

After the girls caught their breath, they set Nami on the bed. She told them about how Kuroobi and Choo only talked about stupid rules and such. They were relieved to hear that she wasn't hurt.

"I wanted to ask you, I want to know the story." She layed her head down on Rae's lap.

"What story?"

"The story of how you and Sun came into this crew." Nami noticed how suddenly, the room became colder. 'This must have been a extremely hard subject for them to discuss.' She thought to herself.

"Sure Nami. You have the right to know." Sun forced a small smile onto her face.

"Well, it all started four years ago, when Arlong and her crew first appeared in our hometown."

* * *

Reviews are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it's time to find out how did Sun and Rae come under the mermen's control.

This whole chapter is going to be a flashback, so it'll all be italicized.

* * *

_It was such a quiet day for this village. All of the villagers walked down the streets, all smiling and happy, as if there was nothing that could go wrong. Boy, they didn't know how wrong they were._

"_Sun, Rae, come over here. It's time to go home." A group of kids, all the same age, waved good-bye at the two girls as they ran over to their mom. _

"_Did you two have fun? What do you want for dinner tonight?" Before the two girls could answer their mom, they heard yelling._

"_PIRATES, EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOU LIVES!" The three looked at the person who just yelled that, he was a close friend to the family._

"_Hold on." The mom grabbed onto the man before he could run any further. _

"_Katie." He grabbed onto her arms to help support himself. His body was covered in cuts and bruises. _

"_John, what's going on? Where's my husband? He was with you this morning." _

"_Where's our Dad?" The two girls looked at John, just waiting for him to answer._

"_He and I were at the river, when we suddenly spotted a huge ship. It had the flag of Arlong." The whole crowd was silent. Everybody, and I do mean EVERYBODY, who lived here knew about Arlong's pirates. _

"_John, that's impossible. No pirate knows where this island is. They couldn't have found us." _

"_You're wrong. They found us. Well, your husband tried to fight them off. He was no match. Katie, I'm sorry but your husband is dead." Dead. If there was one thing that the villagers didn't want to hear, it was that word. One of the most nicest and generous men in the village was killed. _

"_Dad, can't die. He just can't." Katie kneeled down to her daughters and hugged them close to her. The sudden shock was just too much. _

"_Like I said, we need to get out of here. While we still have the chance." _

* * *

_Arlong, Choo, Kuroobi, and Hachi gathered in a circle around the man that was now laying dead in the dirt. Each smirking at the work that each did to the body. First it was Hachi, who sneaked behind him and held him in place. Second was Kuroobi, who sliced this man five times on both of his arms and legs. Third was Choo, who sucked up a good amount of the ocean and shot bullets all over the man's body, leaving the area around the heart alone. And last was Arlong, who pierced right through the poor man's heart with his sharp nose._

"_What an idiot. Thinking he could actually take on us." Hachi knelt down to search the man of any valuable information they may need. When he reached into the side pocket of the pants, he felt a small stiff paper. _

"_Hey, he has something in his pocket." Hachi pulled out the paper and the others got closer to see what it was. _

"_A picture. Must be of his family." The picture showed the man they had just killed and three girls. The man had his arms wrapped tightly around his wife's waist. _

_They continued to stare at the picture for quite some time, why…I don't know._

"_The girl with red eyes is extremely cute." _

* * *

_The whole village raced towards the side of the island that had all of the boats. John and Katie lead the way while Sun and Rae were in the back, making sure that nobody got left behind. _

"_We're almost there." Katie yelled back to the crowd. _

"_Sun, I can't believe that Dad's dead." Rae held onto her sister's hand._

"_Well, let's try to keep the others alive." Sun flashed her sister a small smile. The last thing she wanted to do was cry. Her father had told her to always be strong, for her family's sake. And that's just what she was about to do. _

* * *

_Choo kept staring at the picture as he and the other three walked around the island. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from the red eyes girl. _

"_Choo, maybe I should take the picture now." Kuroobi reached for it, but Choo wouldn't let him touch it._

"_No touching. Until I see the real thing, I'm keeping this." It was just at that moment that the four of them saw people running towards the river._

"_Must be the villagers. I wonder if they know that our other comrades already destroyed the ships." Arlong smirked to himself. He noticed that the villagers stopped when they saw random pieces of wood floating around. _

"_Why don't we go say 'hello'?" _

* * *

"_No, we're too late." The girls ran to their mom who nearly broke down crying right in front of everybody. Katie just wanted to die right then and there. Her husband is dead, the villagers have put all their trust in her which is too much pressure, and now all the boats are broken. _

"_They've thought of everything." Rae shook her head. The mermen have only been on the island for a while and they already knew about where the boats were. _

"_Yes we have. And if you humans think you're going to escape off this island, think again. From now on, your town and your lives are under my control." Sun looked in the direction of where she heard the voice coming from. _

"_Now that we have control, you will be forced to pay a tribute tax. 100,000 beli (A.N. I'm not sure how to spell that, so I'll stick with this.) And 50,000 for squirts. And I don't think I need to explain what will happen if you don't pay." Rae cowered behind her mother, while Sun was right in front of the group, showing that she wasn't afraid at all. _

"_Hey, isn't that the guy that was with the other guy that we just killed?" Hachi pointed to John, who was shielding Katie. _

"_Arlong, I'm not about to let you take control of my village." Sun marched right up to Arlong, which surprised him greatly. He never thought he would get yelled at by a girl. _

"_Choo." He turned to face the merman that was STILL staring at the picture. Choo looked up and his jaw dropped. It was her, the red eyes girl from the picture._

"_Here she is." Arlong grabbed onto Sun and shoved her in Choo's direction. When Sun crashed into him, he quickly wrapped one arm around her to keep her still. He just needed to stare at her._

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER/SISTER!" Rae and her mother yelled at the same time. No more being scared. Rae had already lost her father, she wasn't about to lose her sister in any way._

_Choo just ignored the yelling comments and continued to stare down at this beautiful girl he was holding. He knew he wasn't feeling love, he was feeling lust. It just came out in a weird way. So many ideas ran through his head when he felt her boobs up against him. He wanted to touch them for real. _

"_Let go of me. Let go." Now Choo was definitely hooked on her. He loved her fiery spirit, and her voice. _

"_No, I won't let go. I do own you now." He smirked down at her. _

"_YOU DON'T OWN ME!" Sun wiggled her way out of his arms, jumped a little to reach his face and SLAPPED him as hard as she could. _

"_Did you just slap me?" Now he was angry. He was going to find a way to make her pay. Obviously, she hated him. 'I'll just make her be with me more. A few dates here and there, that will surely get her blood boiling.'_

"_You deserve it. Your boss may own my island now, but you don't own me." _

"_Anyway, you start paying taxes now." Kuroobi forced all of the villagers in a single file line, all the families standing by each other. _

"_Arlong, Is it all right if we lower that girl's taxes?" Choo asked Arlong._

"_And why would we do that?"_

"_Because, I could use it against her. If she doesn't do a thing I say, I'll threaten to raise it." Truthfully, Arlong didn't want to do that. But you don't mess with a mermen who lusted after girls._

"_Sure." When Sun's family came up to present their taxes, Arlong made the proposition._

"_What do you say to me lowering your taxes? If…your daughter goes out with Choo?" This caught Sun's attention right away. She was always the type to worry about money._

"_I don't think so. My daughter will never…" _

"_I agree." Sun interrupted her mother. "I don't want to do this, but we may not have enough money. So ok." That's where it all started._

* * *

What do you think? It took me a while, but I like the way it came out. Comments and Reviews are highly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter. I really appreciate those who have reviewed. This chapter is also a flashback. Right now, I'm not sure of how many flashback chapters I'll do.

* * *

Oh well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

"_The horror, the agony, the pain. How much more can we take?" _

"_Drama Queen. I should be the one doing that. I have to date a merman! A MERMAN!"_

"_You could have said 'no'."_

"_I know that. But when I heard about us having lower taxes, then I couldn't." Sun, Rae, and their mother were in the safety of their home. It had been about three days since Arlong's rule came into order, which means it's been three days since Choo saw Sun. _

"_Honey, if you don't want to, then you don't have to. Don't worry about me, We can manage it." Sun's mother came up from behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Trying her best to comfort her._

"_Mom, It's ok. I can do this. All I have to do is keep him happy." In the back of Katie's (mom) mind, she had hoped that Choo had forgotten about Sun in the past few days. That he will just forget about her daughter._

* * *

_It had taken three days to build the 'Arlong Park', and man, was Choo angry. For three days, he could see his woman...yup, he proclaimed Sun as 'HIS' woman. _

"_What the hell does he need to tell us? I'm tired of being kept here, I need OUT!" Choo and Kuroobi were waiting in the room for Arlong and Hachi to show up. _

"_You're just angry that you haven't seen that girl, what's her name." _

"_First, her name is Sun. Second, don't tease me. I'm angry enough already."_

"_Oh touchy." _

"_Choo, Kuroobi, shut up." Finally, for what seemed like eternity for Choo, Arlong showed up with Hachi right behind him. "If you want me to finish up fast, then be quiet and listen." Silence follows. _

"_Ok, so, we're finally done building. That's good for all of us." _

"_Is that it? IS THAT WHY YOU CALLED US IN?!" _

"_Well, that and what are you going to do about that girl? I bet she's wondering why you haven't called her over yet."_

"_What I'm going to do to her is classified." Arlong waved his hand at Kuroobi and Hachi, which signified to them that they had to leave. No questions asked._

"_In other words, you're going to rape her." _

"_No. I would never rape anybody. They submit to me willingly."_

"_That's only because you threatened them." _

"_Either way, I'm going to get what I want." _

"_You're confusing me, what exactly do you want from that girl?" _

* * *

_**SUN'S POV**_

_I am truly hoping that Choo forgot about me. I wish that day never happened. It's the worst thing a child could ever hear, that one of their parents was killed in a brutal way, and also know that they will be dating one of the murderers. _

"_If he knows better, than he'll know to keep his hands off my 'treasure'." _

"_Sweetie, couldn't you think of a better name?" _

"_Mom, right now, we're not talking about names. What'll I do? What if he rapes me?" _

"_I don't know what to tell you. This is your decision. Like I said earlier and will keep saying, you can always just tell him 'no'."_

"_Mom." My sister decided to cute in, finally. "She already agreed. Besides, I don't think Choo is actually the kind of guy that takes no for an answer." She's right. He got extremely angry when I slapped him across the face. _

_I was disturbed from my thoughts when I heard a loud knocking on the door. _

"_OPEN THE DOOR!" The knocking just got louder and louder. They didn't even give me a chance to get out of the chair before whoever it was knocked the door down. _

"_Oh crud." I stood up from the table and sprinted to the door…ok, not the door. _

"_WHY'D YOU BREAK DOWN THE DOOR?!" _

"_Did you just yell at me?" So it was Choo who broke down the door. Now I have to fix it. Splinter City, here I come. Stupid half-fish with their big muscles._

"_Yeah I just yelled. Do you know how hard it is for me to fix the door?" I knelt down to survey the damage. Let's see, hinges were knocked off as well. The paint is chipped. My poor precious door was destroyed!_

"_Yelling makes me angry." _

"_Well too bad for.." I just remembered. Him being angry is a big no-no. A VERY BIG NO-NO. "You know what, forget what I just said. I'm sorry for yelling." I tried my best to put on a fake smile, and luckily, he fell for it._

"_That's my cutie. Anyway, come on. We're going." He suddenly grabbed onto my hand and started to roughly pull me with him._

"_Hey, I can't go now." I pulled my hand away from him. "I need at least a two hour notice to go anywhere. And that rule doesn't only apply to you." _

"_A rule? Ok, obviously you don't get it. Only I make the rules, you act like the perfect little slave and follow them." If he thinks that after everything he has done that I'm just going to be sweet and not fight him, he's got another thing coming._

"_First time for everything, buddy. And I'm not a 'slave'." I heard the growl that Choo just did. Now I'm really starting to get scared. Must not show it though._

"_I'm done arguing. I'm hungry. Let's go now Sun." _

"_Fine. I'll be back later Mom. I'll bring some friends over to fix the door." I sighed to myself as I grabbed onto Choo's huge hand. _

"_No." He suddenly said. _

"_No? After all that. You're confusing." I'm getting extremely angry. After that talk with mom and the way this guy is acting, I'm starting to think that breaking up with him will probably be the greatest thing. Nothing prepared me for the words that came out of his mouth next._

"_Let me carry you." _

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

_At a certain restaurant, known as the 'Lobster Shack' (A.N. I don't know if that's really a restaurant, but it's the best I can think of right now), rumors were flying around like crazy. But the most popular one is…_

"_Kris, did you hear? Everyone is saying that the merman is going to take Sun and make her his Queen." _

"_David, don't listen to those rumors. They're stupid and wrong." _

"_HEY YOU TWO, GET BACK TO WORK! I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO STAND AROUND LIKE IDIOTS!" _

"_We're on break!!" they yelled at their boss in unison. Today seemed to be a pretty slow day. With the shock of everything that just happened, Kris couldn't blame his customers for staying home. Although, he did wish that he could go home. _

"_I do feel bad for Sun though. She's one of our closest friends. Don't you think we need to help her?" David leaned against the counter, holding a cold glass of water in his hand. _

"_What can we do? We're small compared to them. Our heads don't even past their stomach." _

"_That will change in a few more weeks buddy. I've been doing stretching." Kris hit David over the head with a cloth. _

"_Idiot, those never work."_

"_They do so." David stretched to show Kris how good he's gotten._

"_Name me one person who actually got taller from doing stretches every day. And don't do that here, it's embarrassing." Kris knocked over David. _

"_Uh...well...Ok, I don't know anyone. So I shall be that person to show you wrong. And don't hit me." _

"_Ha, I'd bet money on that." The two were brought out of their conversation when they heard the wood creak outside. Customers!_

"_Dude, you will not guess who just sat outside." David pointed out the window, where there was a clear view of outside._

"_Uh…Mihawk?" _

"_No. It's...who the heck is Mihawk?"_

_"You're not a big fan of swordmans, are you?"_

_"Nope."_

_"I thought so. So who's here?"_

_"The new couple. Choo and Sun."_

_"SUN?! LET'S GO SAVE HER!" _

"Hold up Kris. How do you suggest we do that?" Kris put his finger on his chin as he thought of a plan.

"I know how. Just follow my lead."

* * *

"_Choo, why here?" Choo placed Shannon down, gently, on a chair; while he took a seat across from her. _

"_Because I'm in the mood for lobster. And this is the only dump that makes good lobster." _

"_Right." Shannon placed her head on top of her folded hands and stared right into Choo's eyes. "So, how are things going?"_

"_We just finished building 'Arlong Park'. And…"_

"_Hello, I'm Kris and this is David and we'll be your waiters today." The two boys happily cut in. They decided, the best thing they could probably do is just to distract Choo from Sun as much as possible. _

"_KRIS AND DAVID." Sun shot up from her chair to give them a hug. The two wrapped a good arm around her waist. _

"_Hey, long time no see." _

"_Kris, we saw each other four days ago." _

"_But that's long. We miss you, Sunny." _

"_David, I hate that nickname." Choo watched as how the two boys were talking very lightly with 'HIS' girl. And he hated it. _

'_New rule: you can't talk to any boys at all.' Choo added that to this rulebook. _

"_Hey, you two are doing a horrible job as being waiters. And Sun, this is our date and I'm getting very angry." Realizing what he meant, Sun quickly got back to her seat._

"_We're sorry sir." The two were feeling bad. "May we take your order?"_

* * *

"_So how did your date go?" Choo returned around mid evening to his home. _

"_Stupid Kris and David. Being too good of friends for her." Arlong heard Choo mumble to himself. _

"_It got interrupted."_

"_Yeah, by two of her friends; but they hugged her too tight, it's like they wanted her for themselves."_

"_So what are you going to do about them?" _

"_If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have a little talk with those two. I heard that Kris was staying at David's house. KUROOBI!" Kuroobi came running out, with a big bundle of papers in his hand._

"_Already ahead of you, I'll take you to where they live."_

"_And I'll come as well." Arlong stood up from his chair to join the two._

"_Good, those two need to learn to not mess with Mermen's property, the hard way." _

* * *

There's another chapter. Sun's first date. In the next chapter, Choo learns that there's somebody else in Sun's life that's more important than him. And it's not her mom and sister.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Here we go. next chapter. YAY! Enjoy.

* * *

"_Hey David, do you think we got Sun in trouble?" Kris and David always went to hang out at the lake after work. It allowed them to clear their minds of all the insults they would get from their boss. _

"_Trouble? I think we saved her. She was obviously suffering."_

"_I'm just worried. Don't worry, as long as she had her sis, you, me and…"_

"_Don't say it." Kris quickly covered David's mouth with his hand before he could finish he sentence. David's eyes widen at the reaction of his friends, was mentioning 'him' a bad thing? Kris looked to the right, then to the left, to see if the coast was clear. With a sigh of relief, he removed his hand from David's mouth._

"_Dude, your hand taste like fish." _

"_I bet your hand taste like fish also, dummy. We work in a place that makes and sells fish. What do you expect?" _

"_They don't make fish, they catch fish. Now come on, my mom must be getting worried about us." David stood up before Kris. He would have taken a step if his arm was suddenly grabbed and jerked back down, forcefully._

"_RACE YA!" Kris shoved David to the side to start running. _

"_YOU'RE ON!" _

* * *

_Now, usually Choo was the calm one with an angry side to him. But Arlong and Kuroobi just discovered that he was crazy and annoying. On their way to David's house, Choo just wouldn't shut up. _

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No."_

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No." _

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_SHUT UP ALREADY!" _

"_But I need to take out my anger already. So…Are we there yet?" _

"_Arlong, make him shut up." _

"_Choo, one more 'are we there yet' and I will do something to you that you will absolutely hate."_

"_And what might that be?" Choo stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the answer._

"_It involves you and the girl."_

"_I'll shut up." The three continued to walk towards their destination. The house they were looking forward was just a few miles ahead of them. Images of torture techniques that Choo was going to use on the boys were playing through his head. _

_Arlong was the one to knock on the door. If Choo would have done that, the door would have broken down. The door was answered by a very sweet looking woman, with a big smile on her face._

"_Can I help you?" _

"_Is your son here?" It was at that point that the smile disappeared in her face._

"_What do you want with my son?"_

"_Nothing of any harm, hopefully. We just need to talk to him and his friend."_

* * *

_Kris and David were stilling racing, and since boys are highly competitive (A.N. at least I think. But some don't care) none of them were showing any sign of receding. The two were right at the door when it was forced opened by Choo, he grabbed onto them both by the neck, pulled them and hoisted them up high in the air._

"_I really want to kill you two." He said through clenched teeth. "You two got in the way of my date with Sun." His hands gripped even tighter around the boys' necks. Kris and David were trying to pry his hands off their neck. _

"_Choo, put them down now. We don't need any trouble." Choo just scoffed and dropped the boys, who were caught by Kuroobi. He forced the two boys to sit on the floor._

"_Ok Choo, continue." Arlong and Kuroobi stood back._

"_I pretty much said it all. I want to KILL YOU! Sun is now mine and anybody who dares to step in the way will pay." _

"_How much?"_

"_David, now's not the time for jokes." _

"_I wasn't joking." Kris gave David the 'are you serious?' look._

"_Anyway, back to where we were..."David looked right into Choo's eyes. "You don't scare me." Kris covered David's mouth, again._

"_When will you learn to control your mouth?" David pushed Kris's hand away. "It's not us you should be worried about Choo."_

"_Shut it shut it shut it. Don't say it." Kris was now really freaking out. If David said it, Sun would be in some deep trouble. _

"_Don't say what?" Choo bent down to be eye-level with the boys. "Tell me." His eyes glared at them._

"_Now look what you did." Kris hit David's head. "You tell him now."_

"_You tell him." David argued back._

"_You mentioned it, I'm not about to get killed. You tell him."_

"_One of you better tell me before I actually do kill." Choo interrupted them._

"_Fine." David took a deep breath. "Sun has a boyfriend." _

"_I know that, I'm her boyfriend, are all you boy humans' idiots?"_

"_You're the idiot, you big lip freak, you aren't her boyfriend. Kyle is." Choo anger rose to an all-time high. _

"_Who.Is.This.Kyle?"_

* * *

_Choo had walked Sun home right after the date. She was happy that her two friends were able to distract her from that date, but she was also upset at herself. She had forgotten to bring someone over to fix the door. _

_Looking up at the stars, she remembered her dad. How he would tuck her in at night, but then she'd complain about not being a baby anymore, but then he's say she will always be his baby, even when he's gone. Her eyes started to shake before tears started to come._

"_Can I seat here?" Sun looked up at the person who had just spoken to her. "Kyle." _

_Kyle had bright green eyes that shined perfectly in the moonlight; His hair soft brown hair fell just past his ears; His lips perfectly shaped, to many girls' delights: All that was just his face, when it came to his body…it was just too good for words. _

"_Sure." Kyle took his seat right next to his girlfriend and put her arm around her. "You can cry. There's nobody else here but me." Kyle felt his shirt suddenly get wet. But along with the tears, came a threat._

"_Don't tell…"_

"_I know, or else you'll kill me." Sun chuckled a little before she resumed her crying. _

"_You do know I'm trying to think of a plan to save you, right?" _

"_I know, but you need to be careful." Sun lifted to head to stare into Kyle's eyes. _

"_I'm always careful. I can take on those mermen." _

"_I'M SERIOUS!" Kyle shook from the sudden change in her tone. She never yelled…ok yeah she did, but never at him. "You can get yourself killed and I've already lost two things in life. I don't need to lose another."_

"_Two things?" _

"_My father and my freedom." Kyle didn't know what to say about this. Obviously, this subject was bringing down the mood severely. He needed to get off the subject and fast._

"_I realized that your door is broken, are you going to sleep in a house with a broken door? If you want, you and your family can come stay at my house. I'll come over in the morning to fix the door for you."_

* * *

"_How could Sun lie to me like this?" The three mermen were already back at Arlong Park. As soon as Choo had heard about Kyle, he went on a rampage. Anything he got his hands on, he broke. Glass, furniture, walls, chairs: you name it. After all that was a big blur to him._

"_You didn't exactly ask her anything about her personal life; you just assumed she would be single." Kuroobi was in Choo's room, trying to talk down his partner. Maybe he could convince him to actually break up with that girl now._

"_Yeah, but she won't have him for long." _

"_Not another visit." _

"_Yes, another visit."_

"_But you don't even know where he lives."_

"_Kuroobi, whoever said we were going to his house. We're going to Sun's tomorrow morning." _

"_I'm surprised Arlong hasn't stepped in to stop all of this foolishness yet."_

"_Kuroobi." Choo laid down on his back. "He doesn't care as long as he gets money."_

* * *

_The next morning, sure enough, Choo and Kuroobi (Arlong didn't want to wake up.) were on their way to Sun's house. When they got there, Choo was shocked to see a boy in front of the house. _

"_Kuroobi, Sun doesn't have any boy relatives, does she?" Kuroobi pulled out his list that had all the names of every villager on the island. He looked for whatever name Sun's family was under and scanned through it._

"_Nope." Choo just nodded to acknowledge the answer. He calmly started walking towards the young boy, who unknown to him at the time, is Kyle._

"_Hey you boy." Kyle turned around, being face-to-face with the merman who causing his girlfriend pain. _

"_Can I help you?" Kyle's grip on the box of tools tightens as he kept staring at Choo. _

"_Maybe you can, why are you at Sun's house and who are you?" _

"_I'm here to repair the door that was broken. And my name's Kyle, I'm Sun's REAL boyfriend." Kyle would have continued talking, if it wasn't for Kuroobi sneaking up behind him and knocking him out. Kuroobi lifted him over his shoulder._

"_You can talk to him at Arlong Park. It'll be easier." _

* * *

_Meanwhile, Sun and her sister were sitting up in bed, trying their best to figure out what to do about the situation they were in. _

"_What are you going to do if he asks you out on another date? And what about Kyle?" Rae kept asking that same question over and over, Sun was still tired from her crying last night. _

"_Could you stop asking and actually go to sleep? I'm so tired from yesterday." Sun flopped onto her back and let sleep take her over. Rae, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. She remembered how much she and mom worried yesterday; how much her mother cried to her, saying that she wished that this never happened. _

"_I wish I could find a way to make her happy again." Rae whispered as she looked at her mother's sleeping form. She noticed that her mother still had tears in her eyes. _

"_I don't know what to do, I need you dad." _

* * *

"_I give myself three guesses as to what happened." Kyle said to himself as he tugged on the chains that kept him still. "And my guess is that I just got kidnapped." _

"_You couldn't be more right." Kyle looked up at the door to see the three famous mermen standing right there. "Is there some kind of big problem that you had to go as far as to kidnap me?" He smirked when he heard the growl that came from Choo. _

"_Let's just cut straight to the point." Choo took a few steps forward_

"_Wait, if all you want to do is talk, then why are they here?" Choo looked back to his two comrades. "They're here to keep me from losing control. But enough about me, let's talk about you. How long have you and my girl been dating?" _

"_First off, she's not yours. And we were dating long before you came here." _

"_Answer me this, is she the most important thing in your life?" _

"_Of course she is."_

"_But what about…" Choo motioned for Kuroobi to bring him the list with all the names. "Your mother, your father, your little sister, your little brother, your cousins, do they all fail in comparison to Sun? Is she more important than all of the people I have just listed?" He stood there, waiting patiently for Kyle's answer. _

_All Kyle did though was lower his head. He liked Sun a lot, but his family…_

"_Tell me." Choo got closer and closer to him. "If Sun and your mom were in a fire and only one could be saved, who would it be? Would you save your mom, she is the person that gave birth to you, or would you save Sun?" _

_Kyle knew what he was doing, Choo was playing mind games with him. The bad thing in this was that he was getting ready to win._

"_No answer still…Well, to make this easier on you, I could just go and kill your family. Then all you'll have is Sun." Choo turned around to head for the exit. _

"_NO STOP!!" Kyle desperately pulled at his chains to get free. "DON'T HURT THEM, I'LL DO ANYTHING!" _

'_I win.' Choo thought to himself. He turned around to look at the pathetic boy that just fell for all his tricks. _

"_Anything you say? Will you break up with Sun?" Kyle knew that was coming, he tried his hardest to not let Choo see the tears. _

"_Yes."_

"_Wait, I just thought of something even better. You'll break up with her, but you'll do it in front of me." _

"_What do you mean?" Choo unlocked Kyle's chains. _

"_I mean, you'll crush her spirit, make her cry. And I'll be right there to see it happen."_

"_Why do you want to see her cry?"_

"_Cause she needs to learn a lesson. And that lesson is to never keep secrets from me. And also that no other man can have her but me." Kyle slowly stood up, but could barely stay standing. His whole body was shaking with sadness. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. While walking to the exit, Choo called out towards him._

"_Oh, and one more thing Kyle." Choo grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "You need to let Kris, David, and any other boy in this village that they can't protect her. Spread the word: Sun belongs to __**me**__." _

* * *

_Next chapter: Will Kyle actually break Sun's heart? or will he find a way to save both this family and his love._

_and I would like to just point out: all of my OC characters are based off of real friends. Katie(friend); Rae(best friend, i like to call her my sister); David and Kris(really good friends, almost like brothers); Kyle(he is actually a guy i use to know. he use to bother me a lot so I really didn't like him. But I just decided to use him for this.)_

_Thank you for reading. Please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

Yay, how i love this story, although I do tend to cry when I write the sad parts. Here we go, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

'_Sun is mine, Sun is mine.' Those words kept repeating themselves inside Kyle's head. Here he was, faced with one of the hardest decisions in his life. He'd already told Choo that he'd break up with Sun, but he didn't want to; not after everything that he saw her go through. _

"_I can't believe I have to do this." _

"_Just suck it up and write already." After he and Choo had the discussion, Arlong had brought him some paper and a pen. He was supposed to write a letter asking Sun to come to Arlong Park for an emergency or something. It was up to him on what to write. _

"_Don't rush me." Kyle looked towards the trash pin, it was overflowing with crumpled up paper. _

"_What's so hard about writing a letter?" Choo was getting very frustrated. He just wanted this whole mess to be over._

"_What's so hard, I'll tell you what's hard. It's hard when your whole village is under control of half-fish freaks. It's hard when you see the girl you've loved for the longest time is forced to date one of those freaks. It's hard when you see that girl too afraid to cry because she needs to be brave for the whole village and for her family. It's hard when the guy who loves the girl is forced to make a hard decision. ALL THAT'S HARD!" _

_Choo remained frozen in shock from the total outburst. Never in his whole entire life has any human yelled at him like that. He soon found himself smirking; Even if he was causing this human to make a painful decision, it was fun doing it. _

"_So basically, I'm putting you through hell." _

"_Is that all you have to say?" _

"_No. Get back to work. There, now I'm done." _

* * *

_Sun was sitting on the bed, watching her sister and mom sleep. They had woken up around 8 in the morning, but her mom immediately started to cry. She kept saying that it was her fault that her daughter was in the clutches of evil. Then her sister started to cry about how she failed of protecting her sister. It was only an hour later that they fell asleep again, exhausted after crying. Now it was 12 in the afternoon, and still no sign of Kyle. _

"_I'm pretty sure it doesn't take that long to fix a door." Sun carefully wrapped her mother and sister in blankets before heading downstairs. Midway down, she heard two different voices. One of them was Kyle's mother, who was gracious enough to let her stay there, and the other voice she didn't recognize._

"_I'll be sure to give it to her." Sun finished walking down the stairs. Right in front of the stairs was the front door, and outside that door was…a merman. It was one she didn't recognize at all. Said merman took at quick peek inside the house, he saw the girl that Choo was so obsessed with. Deciding to tease her a little, the merman gave her a quick wink before walking away. _

_Kyle's mother didn't know that Sun was standing right behind her, so she thought it was her that the merman winked at. After closing the door, she turned to see her. _

"_Oh, there you are." She held out a single piece of folded paper to the young girl. _

"_What is it?" _

"_I'm not sure. The merman just delivered it and told me to give it to you as soon as possible." Sun nodded to this and took the paper without any questions. Kyle's mother then disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Sun by herself. _

"_I have a bad feeling about this." She slowly opened the paper, quickly recognizing the writing as Kyle's. _

"_But if the writing is his, why was it delivered by one of them?" _

_Kyle wrote: _

_Hello there Sunny (I know you're gonna hurt me for calling you that). _

_Anyway, I need you to come to Arlong Park for a meeting today._

_This is really all I can say right now. _

_Love you, my bright-eyed love._

* * *

_Kyle sat outside, waiting for Sun to get there. His heart kept aching, it knew what he was about to do. He felt like he was about to throw up his insides. _

"_Please don't make me do this." He turned around to beg Choo. Arlong sat on his throne-like chair, with Choo standing right next to him, while Kuroobi sat on a bench that was nearby. _

"_You still have a choice, your family or her." _

"_KYLE!" Kyle turned back forward, seeing Sun running towards him. He stood up, preparing himself for what he was about to do. Before he could say anything, Sun wrapped her arms around him, kissing him fully on the lips. _

'_They've already kissed?! I haven't even gotten a chance to taste her lips.' Choo felt his anger rising again. Ever since he came here, he had realized that whenever he saw his property with another boy, even if they were just friends, his anger just wouldn't hide. When he was using mermaids for his own sick pleasure, he never got angry if they were with others. Could it be that he was starting to really fall for her?_

_Kyle quickly pushed Sun off him. _

"_We need to talk." Sun's breath got caught in her chest, she knew every break-up started with those words. A small ray of hope and love in her body kept telling her that wasn't why he called her over. But her brain was telling her this is the end. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Sun, I'm so sorry but…" Kyle looked deeply into her eyes. He could see how much hurt he was about to cause her. "It's over between us." He quickly ran away before he could see Sun fall to pieces. _

_Choo moved from his position next to Arlong to go stand in front of Sun. He looked down at her small, shaking form. _

"_You made him do this, didn't you?" She got no answer. Her eyes traveled up from his stomach to his face. "That's why I was asked to come here."_

"_You deserve every sort of pain you're feeling right now." Choo grabbed onto her hand, pulling her forward while he walked back, until his back hit a wall. He slid down the wall, pulling Sun down with him. His big arms lifted her with ease, settling her down. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, indicating that she straddled his hip. _

"_What makes you think I deserve pain?" She lowered her head, hiding her face with her hair. _

"_For being with another man. And yes, I did make him do that to you. You belong to me now, why can't you get that through your head?" His head ran through her soft hair. _

"_I'm tired of running." One of Sun's hands went up to meet Choo's hand in her hair._

"_Good girl, now what will you do to...mmf." His sentence was cut off by Sun's lips. She had crashed hers onto his, showing him that she wouldn't run away anymore. Choo immediately brought both of his hands around her waist, trying to make her slide up further on his body. _

_Realizing what Choo was trying to do, Sun brought her arms up to his chest and pushed herself off him. _

"_That's what I'll do." Her eyes showed no emotion, not even regret for what she just did. She had finally learned that no matter who helps her, no matter how hard she tries to stay away, he'll still find a way to bring her back. _

"_And I like it a lot. From now on, your whole body belongs solely to me."_

* * *

_**Two Months Later**_

_Kyle never came around Sun after that incident. And frankly, she didn't want to see him. Every little hope that she had left had disappeared. And nothing was getting better. _

_Every day now, she was supposed to meet Choo either at Arlong Park, or at some random please or they would just stay in his room all day and make-out. He was usually the one to decide. Today, she was asked to meet near the river. When she got there, there was a picnic set up. _

"_So, it's a picnic today. Time to put on a fake smile." Sun has gotten use to make fake smiles, it was all part of protection for the village. Not once has Choo been mad at her since the Kyle incident two months ago. _

"_Sun." She nodded. It was Choo. Before she could turn around, he had wrapped his arms around her chest. His lips found their way onto her neck. 'I wonder what the rest of her taste like.' His thoughts began to run wild from the simple erotic taste of her neck. _

"_Miss me?" He whispered into her ear. She turned around in his arms to look up at his face. _

"_Yes, I did." She lied through her teeth. He bent down, kissing her on the lips._

"_Choo, you did set up a picnic, so I think we should eat." He reluctantly let go of her. The rest of the afternoon went by extremely slowly. Choo wouldn't let her sit across from him, she had to sit directly on his lap. They would switch back and forth between feeding each other. _

_Over those two months, Choo felt his heart beat faster every time he was around her. He knew that she didn't feel the same way about her, but he didn't care. He was hooked, in love. Tonight was the night. _

"_Sun, there's someplace I want us to go." His hand was rubbing her back soothingly, almost lovingly. But to Sun, she hated his touch. _

"_Where?" She leaned into his chest, just to keep him happy. _

"_You'll see." After they were done, Choo wrapped a blindfold around Sun's eyes. To make things easier on both of them, he carried her all the way to their destination. _

"_Choo, Can you please tell me where we're going?" She felt him set her down on something that was rather hard. _

"_We're here." As soon as Choo removed the blindfold from eyes, her eyes were blinded by bright lights. She brought her hands up to shield them, then her ears were overtaken by music. 'Is that a harp?' She thought to herself. All around her were every single mermen that resided on the island. Each of them just staring at her with excitement._

"_Why are they staring at me?" She looked forward at Choo, waiting for his answer. _

"_Sun, I have to say, these have been the best two months ever." Sun was now starting to freak out. "You're so beautiful…amazingly beautiful…so beautiful…" Choo lost himself in her eyes. _

"_Well, if we're done now. I'll be going." _

"_Wait wait wait, I'm not done." He held up his hands to stop her. "Anyway, I really want you by my side for the rest of our lives. So Sun…" Choo bent down on one of his knees, brought out a small box and opened it right before her eyes. "Would you do me the honor of being mine and only mine?" _

* * *

_Rae and her mom were sitting patiently in the kitchen, waiting for Sun's return. They had gotten use to all the late nights. Rae knew that since Sun was with Choo, nothing bad would happen to her out on the streets. But she couldn't guarantee what could happen to her when she is with Choo by herself. _

"_Mom, I still get worried." _

"_I know sweetie." Her mother walked over to her daughter and wrapped her in her arms. "Baby, please do mommy a favor." _

"_What's that mom?" _

"_Don't ever catch the eye of a merman."_

* * *

"_You want me to marry you?" _

"_Well, it's not exactly marriage. I don't know how to explain it, but I want you to be by my side. So please say 'yes'?" The music was still playing, all the mermen gathered around closer to her. She felt all of the space she had getting closer and closer until there was no space. _

"_Will you?" She looked at Choo and just had to say it. _

"_I'm sorry, but no." The merman playing the harp gasped, and then the next one gasped and gasped._

"_What? Why?" _

"_Because…" Sun stood up, trying to think of the best time to run away. "Choo, I've been faking every single piece of affection I gave to you. I've been so miserable. I'm so sorry, but I can't." Sun made her way around Choo to start walking home. She didn't even bother to look around. _

"_You ok?" Arlong asked Choo. His hand kept shaking Choo's shoulder, trying to get his attention. _

"_Stop her." Choo whispered._

"_What? Say that again." Arlong bent down to hear Choo better. _

"_I said to stop her." Arlong could no longer argue with Choo. He had fully accepted Choo dating Sun, now he felt like killing her for hurting Choo like this. _

"_Well, you heard what he said, Stop the girl." The mermen linked onto each other's arms and stood in Sun's way. _

"_What?" She turned to see Choo slowly standing up. "Let me leave." _

"_You…Aren't…Going…ANYWHERE!" In a flash, he was standing a few inches in front of her body. He grabbed onto her wrist. His grip felt so tight and strong, Sun felt as if her bone would break._

"_Choo, stop." She tried to pry his hand off her. "You're hurting me." _

"_I don't care. No one says no to me. I don't care if you're miserable for the rest of your life. You'll always be mine." _

"_No, I won't." With all of her might, Sun kicked Choo right in the kneecap. Choo unknowingly let go of her wrist, giving her the perfect opportunity to run away. She pushed her way between two mermen and ran as fast as she could._

"_Oh, I'm going to get her now." Before Choo could run, Kuroobi's hand grabbed onto his shoulder._

"_Why don't you let us get her, you go get things ready." _

"_Fine." Choo grumbled about the pain he was feeling in his knee. When he was finally gone, Arlong was already discussing the plan. _

"_Ok, Hachi, you and Kuroobi go get her. I need the others to help me gather the ingredients." _

"_Ingredients? For what?" Hachi asked. _

"_Ingredients for the serum." Arlong answered._

"_See, here's how it works Hachi." Kuroobi cut in. "When a merman ask a girl for her hand, she will normally say' yes'. But since Sun said 'no' and ran away, we have to force her to do the nasty with Choo."_

"_And how you gonna do that?"_

"_That's where the serum comes in, once we combine it with Choo's DNA, say a piece of hair, and we inject it into her system. Her body will be overcome with lust for Choo."_

"_Brilliant." Hachi clapped all of his hands together. _

"_It is. Now get going." Hachi and Kuroobi left in the same direction that Sun ran in. Arlong and the other mermen scattered around the area they were in. It was good for them that everything they needed was right there. While Sun was running for her life, she didn't care anymore. _

"_No more. We're getting off this island if it's the last thing I do."_

* * *

There we go. Another chapter complete. Enjoy everybody. And review, please??


	7. Chapter 7

Here is another chapter. I'm so excited about this story, why... i have no idea. I just really enjoy writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. But I do own my OC's.

* * *

_Choo sat up in his dark room, getting everything ready for what he knew what was going to happen. Now he had to have sex with her, not that he never wanted it. Truthfully, he urged for her touch. He wanted so badly for her hands to roam his body willingly. _

"_I didn't want to have to force you." He whispered to himself as he lay down on his bed a certain outfit he would have Arlong dress her in as soon as they caught her. _

"_You leave me absolutely no choice." That love he had is gone now. All of it was gone, and it was replaced with lust and possessiveness. "You will be mine, all of you. Every single bit of you will be mine forever." _

* * *

_Sun was still running her fastest inside the dark forest. She already knew that they were after her, they could be anywhere. In the tree next to her, the tree in front of her, the tree in back of her, the bushes that were in stepping distance. _

"_I'm not safe anymore." She knew in her heart that it was all over, they were either going to kill her or kidnap her. Sun continued to run, her legs were wobbling and weak from the amount of pressure she was putting on them. The sweat she was producing made her hair cling to her face, causing her to sometimes go blind. _

"_Where am I? I don't know anymore. I'm so lost." At that moment, her feet just couldn't take it anymore. She tripped, falling face first into the ground. Sun stayed lying in that position for a while. She wanted to just die right there, no more pain. If she would die, she could see her father again. But what would he tell her?_

'_Sweetie, why are you running?' Sun looked up into the air. "Dad." She looked around frantically for her father, expecting to just come out of nowhere and help her out of the dirt, like he use to when she was little. _

"_What am I thinking? He's never coming back, he's dead." That last word was the trigger to her sudden tears. So she would admit, she was a total daddy's girl. And she didn't care what people thought about it. Sun forced herself to stand up, just so she could get to a tree. Once there, she sat up against it. _

"_I need to get my mom and sis off this island. I don't care about me, but them…they don't deserve this. But do I?" _

"_You deserve everything you're about to go through." Sun looked up, Kuroobi and Hachi were standing right in front of her, blocking her view of escape. _

"_Come on." Hachi reached forward with all of hands, grabbing onto both of her arms. _

"_No, let go." Sun pulled back, wishing that somehow she could get out of his grip. But with six arms, three on each arm, it was pretty hard. _

"_Pick her up Hachi. Arlong is waiting and I have a feeling that Choo is getting very restless." Kuroobi smirked at the thought. _

"_I won't go anywhere with you. Let go, No. I refuse." Hachi was finally able to pull her fully into his arms; just to keep her quiet, he placed one of his hands over her mouth. _

"_Quiet please?" He asked her. Hachi didn't want any part of this, but his comrade was sad about this. So just to make him happy, he'd do it all. _

* * *

"_Hey Arlong, we got her." Arlong turned around from his table to see Hachi holding onto a struggling Sun and Kuroobi leaning against the door frame. They were all now back at Arlong Park._

"_Hey Arlong, where's Choo?" _

"_I think he's somewhere in the base. Kuroobi, why don't you go tell him the good news." Kuroobi nodded at this and left in a matter of seconds. _

"_So is the serum ready?" Hachi got closer to the table, to see what the serum looked like. _

"_Almost, just one more ingredient." Arlong pulled out a small bag from his shirt pocket. Inside that bag was a small strand of blond hair. _

"_How'd you get that piece of hair anyway?" Sun stared at every instrument that was set on the table. 'Ok, let's see, we got a bunch of bottles; some weird looking things that I don't know what they are; a shot and…wait, a SHOT! NEEDLE!!' Sun started to go crazy. She hated shots. Her family had a hard time taking her to the doctor because of this. _

"_Mmf mff." She was trying to yell 'no, no'. Arlong and Hachi were very amused at what this human was doing. She was rather interesting. It was going to be interested to have her on the crew now. _

"_Anyway, I got it when he borrowed my hair-brush." Arlong took the strand of hair and mixed it into the serum. The color changed from a bright green to an eerie looking purple. _

'_That's sad. Why does purple have to be the color? Why couldn't it have been pink, how I hate pink? I can't believe my own favorite color is going to harm me right now.' Sun got distracted in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Arlong was getting closer. _

"_So, you ready for a fun night?" he asked her. Sun looked at him with fear in her eyes. Hachi could feel her shaking against his body. _

"_Hachi, her arm." Hachi used two of his arms to straighten out one of Sun's arms. Her vein stuck out perfectly to Arlong' s eyes._

"_You'll be asleep for a while. But when you wake up, Choo will be right there with you." He slowly inserted the needle into her vein. Sun cried out into Hachi's hand, which was still over her mouth. Sun felt like her whole body just caught on fire, her heart seemed to beat uncontrollable. _

"_Hachi, go ahead and let go of her mouth." Hachi did as told. _

"_I…hate…you." Sun's eyes slowly closed as she drifted off into Slumberland. The two mermen waited for a few minutes just to make sure she was fast asleep. After they were sure, they made their way up the stairs. Finally reaching the room, they open the door to see that Choo did indeed get everything ready. _

"_Wow. He sure knows how to set the mood." Hachi said out loud. Arlong just rolled his eyes, it wasn't really that big a deal. The lights were all off and a few candles were lit, not exactly that romantic. He thought that until he saw the outfit lying right there for Sun. _

"_Hey Hachi, check out that outfit." Hachi's eyes fell onto the little outfit and let out a wave of giggles._

"_Ok ok, let's stop laughing. Help me put it on her." _

* * *

_Choo was slowly walking back up to his room. His mind was running crazy with wild images of what could possibly happen when he gets up there. But there was doubt that she would even submit. All of those questions were answered as soon as he opened the door to his room. The sight he was met with was so thrilling to him._

_There she was, Sun, sleeping soundly on his bed, wearing the simple outfit he had left out for her. It was really just a simple mermaid outfit: a fin that had the combined colors of blue and purple; and shells for her hooters. _

"_Wow." He whispered to himself. Sure, he could have picked out something a little more extravagant, but he loved the way she looked as a mermaid. Just so stunning. His eyes traveled over her whole body more than 10 times. _

"_Sun." He whispered loud enough for her to hear. There was no answer. _

"_Sun, wake up." He spoke just a little louder. A small moan came from the beauty's lips, indicating to Choo that she was waking up. _

"_Choo?" Her eyes slowly opened. Her arms lifted her up into a sitting position. "Choo, why are you over there? Come here." She patted the spot right next to her. He did as asked. They sat in complete silence, taking in each other's appearance. Choo loved how the small glow of the candles reflected off of her skin. Sun, being controlled by the 'lust' serum, thought that Choo was extremely sexy. Even her common sense was all gone. Nothing in her body was fighting against the serum. _

"_Sun, do you know how beautiful you look right now?" He brought his hand to her cheek, rubbing it oh so gently. Sun responded to this small action by leaning into his touch. _

"_You always say that." She removed Choo's hand from her face, only to place it on her lap. "Choo, I know I've been so mean lately. But…" _

"_Don't say anything right now." His hands came up to Sun's chest, gently pushing against it to make her lay down. Her hair spread out as her head softly hit the pillows. "Just say my name. Tell me you want me." He climbed over on top of her. _

"_Choo…" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down further. "I want you." _

* * *

_The night went so fast for Choo; after rounds upon rounds upon rounds, Sun had fallen asleep right next to him. And also the mermaid outfit was destroyed, but that was his fault. _

"_I have to mark you now." Choo reached for the sharp needle he had hidden under his bed, along with a bottle of black ink. "I'm sorry we had to do it this way." He straddled her waist for two reasons: to keep her still when he made the tattoo and to have a clear view. _

"_The mark of Arlong's pirates will reside on your breast and my name will reside on your arm." _

* * *

'_Oh bright large sun that lives outside in the sky, go away dear cousin.' It was now morning in the poor village, and Sun didn't remember anything that happened to her last night. _

"_So you marked her already?" _

'_I recognize that voice. Isn't that Arlong? Wait, why is he in my house?'_

"_I thought it was for the best. She was fast asleep and couldn't possibly feel the pain." _

'_That's Choo. Him also? And what pain?' _

"_The serum actually worked." _

'_Octopus man also, great, now where's the dude with the ponytail?'_

"_So does this mean we're going to leave this pitiful island?" _

'_There he is. Wait… leave, where to?' _

"_Yes it does. I've already sent the crew to gather some of her stuff. The ship is almost packed. You just need to wake up sleeping beauty over there." _

"_You know, you guys aren't exactly quiet. And what are you doing in my house?" Sun sat up in the bed, looking around and glaring at the four really loud mermen. "Wait, this isn't my house. Where am I?" _

_She got no answer, instead she got stares. Hachi's eyes were open-wide with his mouth hanging open. Arlong was just smirking. And Kuroobi actually looked away, with a small blush creeping onto his cheek. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Do you remember anything from last night, love?" Sun looked to her right to see Choo sitting right next to her. _

"_Don't ask me questions. Answer the ones I asked. Where am I?" _

"_Ok. What's the last thing you remember?" _

"_You asked me to be yours, and then I ran away, I got captured and brought to Arlong Park, he put some kind of purple liquid thing in me and…that's about it." Sun had answered her own question. "I' m in Arlong Park, aren't I?"_

"_Yes, and after Arlong injected you with the serum, you were overflowed with lust for me." _

"_For you? Say what?" The whole room was filled with laughter, all of it coming from one person, Sun. _

"_And we made love." Sun stopped laughing when she heard Choo say that last sentence. _

"_You RAPED ME?!" _

"_No, you willingly did it with me. So it's not exactly rape. And the reason that Hachi and Arlong are staring at you is because you have no clothes on." She looked down and realizes what he said was right; but unfortunately, she didn't even realize the tattoo. _

"_I'M TOPLESS!" Sun pulled the blanket up further to cover herself more. In the process, she had accidentally hit her chest; now she noticed what pain they were talking about. _

"_Ow." Choo quickly grabbed onto her wrist, to keep her from moving anymore. _

"_Are you ok honey?" _

"_No, what did you do to me? And did you just call me 'honey'?" _

"_Yes, I did call you honey. Look at your chest, then at your arm." Slowly, she opened the covers, enough for only her, to see the Arlong tattoo right on her right hooter; this caused her to gasp. She started to shake when she looked at her arm. Written in big letters was 'CHOO.' _

"_Why is your name on my arm?" _

"_Because now everyone we meet will know that you are taken. Sun…" Choo grabbed onto her, pulling her close to him. "We are together now. You're mine, for real." _

* * *

Another chapter. I was so excited about my last one; I HAD to write this one. Please review on your way out. Please??


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

_Sun's mind was all jumbled up with everything that she just heard. And also with what she had done. She had actually had sex with a merman. She felt sick to her stomach, literally._

"_I feel sick." She brought one hand to hold onto her stomach and the other to cover her mouth. _

"_There is a bathroom right across the hall." _

"_Can I have my clothes back before I go?" The vomit started coming up from her stomach to her chest, moving more north. She didn't even wait for his answer; instead, she wrapped the cover all over her body, making sure to cover the important sacred parts. Then sprinted her way past Choo to the door. Finally out the door, she opened the door to the bathroom, locking it for safety. _

"_Well, she seemed…confused." Choo sat back down on his bed. Hachi was back to normal and Kuroobi was still looking away. _

"_She'll get over it." Arlong handed Choo a different set of clothes. "Go give those to her. We'll be departing from this place shortly." Choo walked over to the restroom door and knocked on it softly. _

"_Sweetie, are you feeling ok?" Said 'sweetie' was leaning over the toilet, trying to catch her breath. _

"_Sort of. And don't call me sweetie." She answered him. _

_"Hey, open the door. I have clothes to give you." She grabbed onto the counter to help support her. Opening the door slightly, she put out her hand to grab the clothes. Instead of giving her the clothes, Choo grabbed onto her hand and pulled her out a little further, to where he could see her face. _

_"Get ready fast. We're leaving the island." He kissed her hand gently before handing over the clothes. After closing the door again, she immediately started to cry. Her head, her heart, her body was all hurting. It took her a little while before she was able to calm down, she pulled herself up to look at herself in the mirror. _

_"This isn't the girl I remember." she told herself. With her fingers, she combed through her tangled hair, trying to make the hairs on the top of her head stay down. Suddenly, an image of her father popped into her head. _

_" 'Sweetie, whenever you have trouble with your hair, just use a little bit of water.' is what he would say." While fixing her hair a little more, she started to talk to herself. _

_"You aren't the girl your father raised." She rinsed her face off with the water. "He taught you better than this. He taught you to never be taken down easily." She leaned closer into the mirror, now looking at her eyes. Those red eyes were her favorite of her father. That was it. _

_"No way am I leaving this island." She examined the clothes carefully, just find that the shirt was sort of revealing. It was a purple and black striped shirt, with an extremely low cut V-neck and the sleeves were just about an inch long. The pants were normal black that clung to every single bit of her lower body. _

_"He only wants to show off the tattoo, of course." She paused for a second when she felt cold air hit her stomach. "Why do I feel cold around my stomach?" Sun had failed to notice that the shirt only came just a few inches below her breast while the pants only came to rest on her hips. That left all of her stomach uncovered. _

_"Now's not the time to worry. I have to find a way out." She looked around the bathroom. 'Let's see. Sink, toilet, bathtub, window, closet, and…WINDOW! And it's opened. How convenient' the window was placed perfectly over the bathtub. _

"_Let's see." She took a step on the tub's ledge, being careful not to slip. The window was not as low as she thought it was. With her pressed firmly against the wall, the window was still higher than her. _

"_How high can I jump without slipping and killing myself?" Mentally, she counted '1 for the money, 2 for the show, 3 to get ready, and 4 to GO!' She jumped as high as she could. Her hands grabbed onto the edge of the window. With all of her strength in her arms, she pulled herself up just slightly to see if there was anybody guarding the building. _

"_Wow, we're up high." To her luck, the mermen had forgotten that she was still there. And therefore, left the building unguarded. "Perfect." _

* * *

_The last box of cargo was loaded onto the ship. And all of Sun's stuff was on there already. _

"_We're ready to go." Kuroobi tore up the list of the names of the villagers. He won't need this anymore. _

"_Good. Hachi, could you go get my girl from the bathroom? I think she's still up there." Hachi nodded at the request, but before he could go, two other members of the crew came running towards him. _

"_She isn't up there." One of them said._

"_We checked already." The other one put in. _

* * *

_Yup, Sun had jumped down from the window, and nearly broke her ankles in the process. She had gotten over the pain though and immediately started bolting to her house. _

"_Got to get there. Fast." She came to a stop when she realized that two figures were running towards her. "Now I got to hide. Geez, the adventure never stops." Looking at her surroundings, she decided to hide behind tree. When the two figures get closer, she was going to ambush them; it didn't even matter if they were mermen. _

'_Wait for it…NOW!' She threw herself onto one of the figures; they started wrestling all across the ground. She was on top of him, and then he was on top of her. The other figures decided to finally step in and tried to pull her off the other. _

"_GET OFF OF DAVID!"_

"_KRIS, GET WHATEVER THIS IS OFF ME!" The two figures yelled at the same time. Sun stopped rolling around, getting a good look at the two. _

"_My bad. My bad. I'm so sorry David." She apologized quickly to him. The two paused for all of this to register in their heads. _

"_SUN!" The both of them crushed her in a big bear hug. Yelling stuff like 'we're sorry' or 'I missed you' or 'are you hurt?' There was too many to count. _

"_I missed the both of you too. But right now, I need some help." _

"_Of course, anything for yo..u…YOU HAVE A TATTOO!!" David stared at the one on her arm. "AND IT'S THE MERMAN'S NAME!"_

"_David, you think that's bad. She's got on a very low shirt and has one on her…" _

"_Sun, please cover yourself." Sun brought her hands up to cover her chest, in a protective manner. _

"_I would if I could, but Choo picked out my clothing today." _

"_Why is his name on your arm?" The two didn't let Sun get past this question. They needed to know everything he has done to her. _

"_Well, yesterday we had a picnic together. I was forced to go. But afterwards, he tried to, sort of, propose to me. I turned him down and he wouldn't take no for an answer. I tried to run but two of his friends caught me. Then they inserted some kind of liquid into me, saying it would make me lust for Choo. And then everything after that is blank. This morning, I found out that…"_

"_You're leaving the island. We know that part, everybody is gathering around the river to see them off." _

"_Even my mom and sis?" _

"_We think so." _

"_Let's go." Sun turned around to head to the river, but Kris and David held onto her arms, pulling her back. _

"_Are you crazy? This is your chance to escape." _

"_No, this is a perfect chance for him to attack the villagers. I escaped already and for sure, he knows I'm gone." _

* * *

"_ALL OF YOU LISTEN UP!" The villagers' emotion quickly turned from happy to fear as Arlong yelled out loud. "What you heard about us leaving is true. We are leaving your island, but…" Arlong motioned for Choo to start talking. _

"_My girl has mysteriously disappeared. And if she doesn't show up in the next five minutes, you are all going to die right here and now." _

"_Mom, Sun is really going to be leaving. Isn't she?" Katie looked at her daughter, realizing how badly her daughter wanted to do it. "Mom, I don't want her to leave me. I've never been apart from my sister." _

"_Honey, if you could, would you go with your sister?" Rae gasped at what her mom just said. _

"_Mom, but that means I would be leaving you." She clung onto her mother's arm. _

"_If you want to…then go." _

"_But..."_

"_Sweetie, I'll be fine. I'll have the villagers to help me, but your sister would have nobody." _

"_I love you mom." Rae hugged her mother for what probably would be the last time. _

"_And I love you; now go find a way onto that ship." Thankfully, the mermen were too caught up in finding Sun that they didn't even notice Rae jumping into the water. _

"_TIME'S ALMOST UP! WHERE IS SUN?!" Choo's voice roared loudly, growing impatient with every passing second. The villagers looked in every direction, hoping that they would see the young girl. _

"_Countdown Kuroobi. Mermen, Get ready." The mermen all stood with various weapons. Kuroobi held up his hand counting down from 5._

"_5." He put down on finger. " 4." Another finger. "3." Another finger. "2." Just one more. _

"_Wait, I see her." And indeed whoever yelled that did. Sun somehow slipped into the middle of the crowd, with Kris and David right by her sides. Some of her hair was sticking to her face, due to the massive amount of sweat. Her breathing was un-even. _

"_I'm right here. You better not put that last finger down." _

"_Sweetie." Her mother ran up to her, hugging her tight. "You're ok and…exposing too much skin. Cover yourself!" _

"_Mom, I'm sorry of everything that you had to go through. But now everything will be better." She hugged her mother, then her two friends who were always trying to help. _

"_You two have been the bentest friends I could ever ask for. Take care of my mom for me, will ya?" _

"_You know we will. And you don't have to be afraid anymore of saying no to that merman." Kris felt himself getting ready to cry. "I'm not gonna cry. I won't cry." _

_David elbowed him in the side. _

"_Kris, it isn't like it's the last time we'll ever see her." David felt that somehow he would see Sun again. _

"_You two always knew how to make me laugh." She placed a soft kiss on their cheeks. "And please, I beg you, don't work in that fish place forever. You guys now taste like fish." The three shared a small chuckle before Sun left to go stand in front of Choo. _

"_I'm sorry I ran away." She looked down towards the floor, refusing to look him in the face. _

"_Look at me." She slowly lifted her face, completely scared of what he was going to do to her. He looked at her for a long period of time; finally, he lifted her high enough to where her lips were just a few inches away from his. The villagers, especially her mom, gasped as they saw the merman placed a rough kiss on the poor girl's small lips. He pulled away with a loud 'smek'. It was obvious that he was showing them what belonged to him. _

"_Say goodbye to your home, cause you're never coming back here again." All the mermen boarded the ship in a hurry, incredibly happy that they don't have to be doing any more ridiculous gestures for the new couple. _

* * *

_Sun sat on one of the rails of the ship, watching the river flow by. She watched how all the fish would jump up in the arm, landing back down in the water with a small little splash. In a weird way, she was enjoying it. It was like jumping colors. _

"_Enjoying the scenery?" She felt two buff arms wrap around her, almost making her lose her balance on the rail. _

"_Yes, I am." She remained still. _

"_Good, so what do you say about tonight? You and I get together and…" Before he could finish his sentence, a loud trumpet noise was heard below them. It was Hachi._

"_INTRUDER! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!" Choo reluctantly released Sun's waist and headed down to the cargo area. Sun followed shortly, wanting to find out what was going on. But once they got down to the area, she had a hard time seeing was what going on. _

"_You guys are too tall. Let me see." She tried jumping to see over shoulders, but that didn't work. So instead, she pushed her way through all of them. As she passed them, she would either call them 'ugly' or 'fat'. _

"_I told you, I came to watch over my sister. Idiots!" _

"_Rae, My sister!" As soon as Sun had made it to the front of the crowd, she rushed to hug her sister. Who in return did the same. _

"_I've missed you."_

"_Me too." Sun pushed away from the hug just a little. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I'm here because I didn't want you to be alone. Plus, Mom asked if I would keep an eye on you. And please cover yourself." Sun rolled her eyes now at this comment. _

"_Arlong, what should we do?" _

"_I'm not sure right now." Arlong lifted his finger to his chin, to think of any ideas of what to do with the new girl. _

"_I'm not leaving this ship." Rae grabbed onto Sun and held her tight. "And you can't make me leave." _

"_Yes we can." Kuroobi decided to cut in on this. He glared down at the girl. _

"_No you can't." Rae argued back. _

"_Yes we can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes we can."_

"_Yes you can." She switched around the words, hoping to trick the merman._

"_No we can't."_

"_Yes you can."_

"_I said No we can't. So we can't."_

"_Ok, you win. You guys can't." Sun and Rae held onto their giggles when Kuroobi realized what he just did. Arlong laughed loudly at this. _

"_Kuroobi, I think you've just met your match." Kuroobi growled at this. Some little human think she can just come in and show him up. Not on his watch. _

"_Anyway, I see no harm in keeping her with us. It'll make Sun happy to have somebody to talk to." _

"_Choo, are you serious?" _

"_Very. If it's ok with Arlong?" Both girls looked at Arlong, who was still thinking. _

"_Ok, she can stay. But she needs to get the tattoo also." _

"_YAY!" Both girls jumped up and down with Joy. So happy that they were going to stay together. _

"_All right, show's over. Everybody back to your stations." Complaints were heard as each members of the crew exited the room, except for Kuroobi. He was still at the same spot, still glaring at the girl. _

"_Something up?" Choo went to stand next to his buddy, joining him in the glaring. _

"_That girl." He didn't know what to say. No one has ever dared to go up against him, and then suddenly some small human comes into the picture. _

"_Who? Rae? What about her?" _

"_Nothing." Kuroobi walked past Choo to reach the exit._

"_It doesn't look like nothing." Choo whispered to himself as he continued to watch the two joyous girls. Fully aware of what Kuroobi was starting to feel for the poor sister. _

* * *

_That night on the ship, Sun had begged Choo to let her and Rae borrow his room for the night; He let her at the cost of a certain price. Now he had to room with Arlong, which can be pretty torturous. Especially tonight, since he wouldn't shut up about the two new members of the crew._

"_It doesn't look good for our image if we have two girls, did you think that over?" _

"_We're big things with freakishly big muscles that kidnapped two girls who are too scared to say anything. There, problem solved." _

"_Wrong." _

"_Wrong?" _

"_Sun was not afraid to speak her mind, but that changed. Now it looks like Rae is the one we need to worry about." _

"_No, not really. We just need Kuroobi to shut her up." _

"_Don't tell me…"_

"_Yup, Kuroobi likes Rae." _

* * *

"_Rae, will you stop staring at the tattoos already?" Sun and Rae were sitting right on Choo's big bed, both surrounded by different types of snakes. They shared a little big of laughter, anger, but mostly shared a lot of sadness. Then Rae asked about the two tattoos._

"_I can't help it." Rae's eyes got closer and closer to her sister's chest. "It's a big tattoo, does it still hurt?" She poked the tattoo roughly with her finger. _

"_Ouch." Sun swatted her sister's finger away. "When you poke it like that it does." _

"_Poke it like what?" Sun started to poke her sister all over. _

"_Like this." _

"_Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh?" Rae tackled her sister to the floor, pinning her completely. _

"_Wrestling?" Sun was shocked; the last time they had wrestled against each other was when their dad was alive. He would come screaming into the room on weekend mornings, which would make me and her wake up with our hearts pounding like crazy; then he'd run out of the room in a hurry, knowing full well that we'd chase him; he would hide in his room, with mom, ready to attack us when we'd pass by. _

"_Yeah, it used to be our favorite weekend morning activity?" Rae was trying her hardest to cheer her sister up, but instead it was just making it a little worse. _

"_I'm sorry, but…I can't. Not without dad scared the life out of us first." The door busted open, slamming against the wall with a big 'slam'. The girls grabbed onto each other, screaming their lungs out. _

"_Why are you screaming?" Kuroobi shielded his ears with his hands, yelling through the screams. The two finally ran out of air in their lungs, making their screams disappear. _

"_Because you scared us." Rae stood up, walked over to Kuroobi, pulled her arm back, getting ready to hit him in the arm. He grabbed onto her wrist as soon as it came forward. _

"_You, me, talk now." He roughly pulled her out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Sun._

"_Yeah, thanks, I'll just wait in here." She crawled onto the bed, wrapping herself gently in the big covers. And unknowingly drifted off into sleep. _

* * *

_The next morning, Sun was walking around the ship, searching for her sister. She didn't come back to the room last night. _

"_Rae!" She called out, almost tempted to actually open all the doors as she passed by. "Rae, answer me already!" The last door she had passed opened, revealing a very worn out Rae, with a sleeping Kuroobi on the bed. _

"_What…" Rae wrapped her arms tightly around her sister, crying her eyes out. What Sun went through, Rae had just gone through. Now any chance of either one of them escaping was gone. _

* * *

"And that was our horrible adventure on how we both came to be in Arlong's crew." During the story, Sun and Rae had laid down on their sides, leaving just enough room in the middle for Nami to lie. Nami's eyes stayed widened through the whole thing, surprised on how many surprises and dirty tricks were used.

"And I thought Arlong was bad, but Choo is worse." Sun nodded her head at Nami's statement. In reality, Choo was the lowest of any mermen; never even caring on whom he hurt.

"But the only bright side to this is that Sun and I are still able to stay together." The two sisters grabbed onto each other's hands, smiling at little Nami.

"But whatever happened to your mom?" Sun's smile immediately dropped from her face.

"We don't know."

"I try to forget everything." Sun stood up from the bed, walking over to the window to look out at the forest in the back. It reminded her so much of her home, "But it's so hard to forget everything when a splitting image of it is right in front of you."

Nami took this as a small sign that the girls wanted to be left alone, so she headed straight over to her room. Sitting at her desk, working on a new map, the deal she made with Arlong popped into her head. Why had she been given a chance to get free and the two of them were left no other choice but to stay?

"This isn't right." She threw down her pen, leaving a huge ink stain right in the middle of the map and ran all the way down the stairs.

"Arlong, I want to add to our deal." She went to stand right in front of him, his eyes watching her every movement.

"And what might that be, little navigator?"

"When I pay you the 100,000,000 beli, you not only have to let me and cocoyashi village go; but you also have to release Sun and Rae."

* * *

Wow, this is the longest chapter i've written for this. I'm happy that I'm finally done with their past. Read and review. Please??


	9. Chapter 9

Here's another chapter. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this, so I just went with my guts. Enjoy, I hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

After Nami had left the room, Rae tried her hardest to comfort her sister; but she failed miserably at this. Sun ended up crying herself to sleep, with Rae rubbing her back soothingly.

"I've been in this room for too long today." Rae stood up from her bed, put on her shoes, and left the room as quietly as possible. Walking down the stairs, she started to remember all the times that her crew traveled from village to village.

"I wonder how long we'll be in this village?" She sighed to herself as she finally got to the last floor.

"Arlong, I want to add to our deal." 'Is that Nami?' Rae moved to the side of the entryway, making sure that no one could see her.

"And what might that be, little navigator?" 'What deal?' Rae waited to hear more of this. She doesn't remember Nami telling her about a deal she made with Arlong; and if Nami did tell her, then her short term memory made her forget it.

"When I pay you the 100,000,000 beli, you not only have to let me and cocoyashi village go; but you also have to release Sun and Rae." Rae gasped loudly to what she just heard, but quickly covered her mouth to prevent any other noise from coming out. Unfortunately for her, Kuroobi and Choo heard her clearly.

"Your sweetie is out." Choo whispered to Kuroobi, who just smirked.

"I wonder what she is thinking about." He whispered back as they continued to listen to the conversation between Nami and Arlong.

"And what makes you think I'll agree to this?" Arlong waited for whatever answers Nami would give.

"I'm honestly not sure if you would agree to this." Rae let out a small sigh of relief, so happy that Arlong wasn't going to accept it. 'I know what he would do if he said yes. Make things so much harder on Nami.'

"You don't need more pressure, sweetie." All heads turned to see Rae stepping out, smiling down at Nami. "Just worry about yourself."

"But I want you guys to be free also. Please accept this deal, Arlong." Nami was determined for Arlong to say yes.

'I could use this to my full advantage.' Arlong played this out perfectly in his head; if he agreed to Nami's request, she would have to do something for him. And he already knew what he would want Nami to do.

"I never said 'no'." He pointed out to the two girls. A small smile immediately spread on Nami's face, while a worried look was on Rae's face.

"I was merely thinking of what Nami could do for me, and I got the perfect idea. Nami, if I say yes to your deal, then you have to become my girl when you get older." Every merman who was around Arlong at the time all chuckled at this. Arlong sure does know how to get what he wants.

"Now Arlong…" Rae stepped in front of Nami, blocking Arlong's view of the poor confused little girl. "What do you mean by your girl, be a little more specific."

"I mean I want her as mine. Just how Choo has your sister, Kuroobi has you, I want Nami for myself. But I would never take her at this young age, so I'll give her time to grow." Nami started to shake in clear fear, now regretting ever asking Arlong to make another deal.

"I refuse to let you take…"

"I agree."

* * *

Sun stretched her arms and legs out as she awoke.

"Crying always makes me tired." She sighed to herself as she rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, taking out some of the tangles. She looked around the room, for any sign of her sister.

"She must have gone outside." Sun debated to herself if she wanted to go out too or not. There was a very good chance that Choo would just drag her up to his room and have fun with her. Now was she up to that?...She'll take the chance. Besides, she wanted just a little bit of air.

* * *

"What do you mean you agree? Are you crazy?" Nami stood unfazed as Rae was practically screaming in her face. "Do you know how much of a pain it is to be with a merman like that? Do you know what you would have to go through? You wouldn't even know how to handle it!"

"Which is why you and Sun will be her teachers."

"I'm going to be a teacher to what?" Sun walked out to join the whole group, catching Choo's eye right away. He watched as she walked out from the doorway to be in front of Arlong, and noticed how she was trying her hardest to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"Just in time Sun. As of today, you two are to be Nami's teachers. You will be teaching her how to please a merman." Sun's mouth immediately dropped open, with no sound coming out. Her eyes as wide as plates.

"Sun?" Nami tugged on Sun's shirt, but got no response out of it.

"Sis, you know you can catch bugs if your mouth if wide open, right?" They still didn't get a response. Choo saw this as the perfect chance to take a little bit of an advantage of her.

"Allow me." He left his spot next to Kuroobi and headed over to Sun, lightly chuckling at the funny face she had on. When he stood in front of her, he bent over slightly to where his lips were right next to her ear. He softly started to kiss her earlobe. Still didn't get a reaction.

"Well, that didn't work. It's ok though." A small evil glint would be seen in his eyes as he grabbed onto the back of her head, pulling her closer to his newly positioned lips. His lips crashing harshly onto hers in surprise. After a minute of making-out, Choo let go of Sun, making there lips separate with a loud wet 'smek'. She pushed him away with all her might, only sending him an inch away.

"What was that for?" She wiped her lip, trying to get away any taste that would have been left.

"You weren't answering any of our questions. And plus, I have a hard time resisting you." He bent down again to whisper into her ear "Meet me in my room when this is over." Sun felt the shivers run up her spine. Not the good kind when you see a hot guy walking by, the bad kind when you feel disgusted by something.

"Great, now I lost my train of thought." Nami tapped her leg, finally getting her attention. That's when it came back to her.

"Oh yeah, Why do I need to teach her that stuff?" Arlong motioned for Nami to tell Sun why.

"Sun, I don't think it's fair that you and Rae have to stay here. So I made another deal with Arlong."

"Another? What was the first one?"

"I told you…didn't I?"

"Nami, here's something about me. I have a really bad random short term memory. I will forget the most random things. So you probably did tell me, but I forgot. Care to refresh my memory?"

"I made a deal with Arlong that if I can pay him 100,000,000 beli he would free me and my home."

"Ok, go one now. What's the new deal?"

"That when I pay him the money, you two will go free also. But in return for this new deal I have to become his girl when I get older."

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Sun felt like shaking Nami right now. How can someone so young agree to this deal? She would lose everything to Arlong.

"I already made up my mind. Right now, I just want you guys to be free and get back to the real life you deserve."

"Sis, her mind's made up." Rae placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. They had no choice but to agree with everything.

"Arlong, how are we supposed to teach her anything?" Sun looked over at Choo, who was getting very impatient with how long this was taking.

"Do whatever. Let her watch you guys or something. Just teach her so when she's old enough, I won't be disappointed."

* * *

"Sun, where do you think you're going?" While Rae and Nami were going to go back to their rooms, Sun had to go with Choo. Who was already waiting for her in his room.

"I need to…take care of something."

"Choo wants you right now, doesn't he?"

"Yup." Sun started down the hall, but stopped when she remembered something "By the way, why'd you let him kiss me like that? Why didn't you just hit me over the head or something?"

"Sorry, I was in the spar of the moment."

"What moment?"

"Uh…ok yeah, I just didn't think of it." Nami was watching the two girls fight. Although she was very much amused, she needed to think. Arlong wants her to be his; a small blush crept its way onto her cheeks. Even though Arlong killed her mother, he was the first person to ever say that he wanted her.

'I can't think that right now.' Nami shook her head, trying to empty out the thoughts of Arlong. Right now, she had to learn the techniques of pleasing somebody. 'Maybe I can learn now.' She walked down the familiar hall that they stopped in, looking for Choo's room. Stopping in front of the hopefully right door, she slowly knocked on it and was greeted by a half dressed Choo.

"I wasn't exactly expecting you."

"Well, I thought this was a good time to start learning."

"Learning? Learning what?" During the whole conversation outside, Choo had spaced out. So he didn't really remember much of it.

'And I work for these guys. I swear, they're all idiots.' Nami thought while she looked at Choo.

"Oh, now I remember. So you decided to come watch me and Sun in action then?" There was a little voice in Nami's head that was telling her to not do this, but she decided to ignore it. Another voice was heard though, and it wasn't in her head. It was Sun calling out for her.

"You know, as soon as she sees you she'll throw you out. So I got the perfect idea." Choo grabbed onto the collar of Nami's dress, and began to drag her into his room.

"Hey hey hey, that hurts."

"Shut it and stay in here until I tell you to come out." He had walked all the way to his big closet (A.N. it is one of those closets that people can see through. I don't know how to explain it). Hearing Sun's voice getting louder and louder, he threw Nami in. Her back collided roughly with the wall, making everything shake. So some of the clothes fell on her.

"Choo?" Sun walked in right when Choo had slammed close his closet.

"Yes?" He turned around slowly, trying to be seductive in any way possible. None of it ever worked on Sun, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Have you seen Nami? She disappeared on me suddenly."

"Let Rae worry about that. Right now, you have to worry about me." He opened his arms wide, waiting for Sun to walk into them.

"Whatever." She walked right into his arms, lightly rubbing his chest. His hands wrapped themselves around her, hoping to bring her closer. Leaving absolutely no space in between the two of them, he crashed his lips again on hers. His hands started to travel up and down on her back.

'Oh my, mermen are horny guys.' Nami watched through the small spaces through the closet door, every movement that Choo made could be seen clearly. Nami saw how Sun was using her body fully, letting Choo do whatever he wanted with it. She heard all of the harsh things he would tell her, but one stuck to her mind.

"Your body was made for me and me alone. It was made for MY enjoyment."

* * *

"So women were born for men's enjoyment?" After the whole 'watching a sex scene' and after Sun left the room, Nami came out without saying anything. She had just walked out of the room, a little stunned and shocked.

"I don't get it." She worked on the map that she had started the day before. Nami was already behind in her work, and knew that Arlong would get mad if he didn't have this map by the next day.

She was distracted from her works and her thoughts when she heard a small knock on her door.

"Nami, we need to talk." Rae and Sun came into the room, sighing in unison.

"I know you followed me to Choo's room."

"Uh….no I didn't."

"Oh no, now don't you try pulling my trick." Rae went over to Nami's side. She lowered herself to a sitting position right there. Sun stood right where she was.

"Ok, yes I did. I thought I could start learning right away."

"But that was way too soon. Look, we are not going to be comfortable with this, but we have to start from the very beginning. Unfortunately, mermen are entirely different from humans. So you have to learn a little bit about them first." Sun walked over to the group, trying to gain all the courage to start talking about what Nami saw.

"Ok Nami. Lesson Number one…."

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER

"Hello, sexy." Arlong whispered to himself as he watched Nami pass by him. Over the last four years, she had surely developed into a very beautiful woman; even though she was only 14 years old.

Arlong smirked to himself; it was almost time to claim the girl as his. And he couldn't wait to see what she learned from Rae and Sun. Those two also seemed to get more beautiful, they matured even more; they were now 18 years old.

"Hm…she's cute. But not as cute as my Sun." Arlong was holding a small discussion with Kuroobi and Choo. The two of them have gotten even more possessive of Sun and Rae. One time, Nami and the two girls decided to go to the beach for some fun. Nami was 12 and the others were 16. Instead of wearing one pieces, they wore bikinis. This resulted in every guy on the beach to surround them.

It got Choo and Kuroobi so mad to the point that they didn't let Sun or Rae out for three weeks.

"Tonight is the night, boys. I can't contain myself anymore." Images of Nami started to flood his mind big time, oh how he wanted to hold that girl close to him.

"Well, Nami did watch Sun and Rae in action a lot, so she should be pretty experienced now. All she has to do is copy their moves." Choo never minded if Nami was in the room but Kuroobi hated it. He felt like he was putting on a show for her. But now it will finally be over.

* * *

"Slumber parties are so much fun." Since Nami was now older, the girls would hold their annual 'Once a week Slumber Party'. Nami was always away robbing money from pirates, Rae supported her and Sun wasn't really sure what to think about it.

"I know, so how much money did you get on this trip?" Rae leaned against Nami's shoulder, getting small chip crumbs all over the bed.

"I didn't do well this time; I only got about 300 beli. These pirates sucked big time." Sun sat in front of Nami, who was eating some of the chips that Rae had.

"Nami, How much more do you need?"

"Well, I need about…" Hachi suddenly came into the room, waving all of his arms around.

"Nami, you need to go to Arlong's room; Sun, to Choo's room, and Rae to Kuroobi's room. NOW."

"I was just there this morning." Rae started to complain and whine about it; she fell down onto her back, hoping that maybe she could persuade Kuroobi into just kissing.

"I'll see you guys later.Arlong probably just wants to talk about maps with me." Nami was the first to leave the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rae grabbed onto her sister's arm, hoping to hear something comforting like 'there's nothing to worry about' or 'calm down, she'll be fine.' But instead she heard the exact opposite.

"Me too."

* * *

Nami went to her room really quick to grab onto the new map she had just finished. While walking down the new hall, her small got a little bigger. Whenever she finished a new map, a small would be on her face for days. Soon, she was standing in front of Arlong's room; her grip on the map got tighter as she knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Nami was a little shaken from the reply from behind the door, but just remembered that was typical Arlong.

"It's me sir. Hachi said you wanted to see me." There was no answer, but there was a noise. It sounded as if someone was running around. She stood there, unaware of what was about to happen.

"Come in." Nami looked down at the handle before slowly taking it into her hand. She opened the door with caution, looking at every inch of the room that showed to her. She expected to see Arlong right in front of her, but he wasn't there.

"Arlong?" She walked further into the room, looking around more. When she was in the middle of the room, she heard the door suddenly slam shut. Nami gasped at the suddenly strong arms that wrapped around her.

"I hope you've been doing good in learning about mermen. Now it's time for the test."

* * *

Awesome, another chapter. Reviews please. Please??


	10. author's note

Hiya people who read my story,

Hiya people who read my story,

Since school is getting ready to start for me, It'll be almost impossible to upload fast.

I'm going to have barely any time to do them, too many subjects and such.

Give me some time, and I will hopefully get them out.

Thanks again

,love red-eyedgal.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry it took so long. But hey, school has to come first. And sorry it's so short.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. But i do own Sun and Rae.

* * *

Nami felt shivers run up and down her body as she felt Arlong's hot breathes against her ear. His hands slowly roamed over the front of her body, feelings every inch of her. Nami had forgotten about the deal she made, so all of this was moving too fast for her.

"What is going through your mind right now?" Arlong whispered softly into her ear as he pushed her towards his bed. Nami's feet moved willingly on their own, while her mind was telling them otherwise.

'Run away, run away. He's going to rape you, run now!' Her mind repeatedly told her body, but to no luck. She was stuck in the room with the pirate that had killed her mother; that had helped enslave her two best friends; and who is now going to claim her as his.

"No answer huh?" He shoved down onto his mattress, slowly climbing over her shaking small frame. His hands roaming over her body, searching for a way to remove the obstacle of clothing that stood in-between him and his prize.

Nami's eyes immediately started to cry as she remembered everything that she had seen for the past years. Sitting in the room, watching those dirty mermen have their way; and now it was going to happen to her.

"Nami, My nami." Arlong rubbed the side of her face with his hand, wiping away some of the tears. "From now on, until the end of time, you belong solely to ME."

* * *

Days seemed to turn into months for poor Nami. Since that one horrible night, she had been forced to sleep with Arlong every day. Any objections would result in a punishment that would leave her so weak that she couldn't work the next day.

It was the middle of the night, but there was something special for that night. This marked the very last night she had spent with her mother, Belle-mere. She had regretted this night since she was captured. How could she have yelled all those things to her? The woman had taken her in as a baby; the woman had given her a warm bed and clothes; yet, she still yelled.

Nami slowly removed the blankets from her body, being as gentle with them as possible. She stood up slowly and reached for her light green robe that Arlong had bought for her. He always said that green was the best color on her; Now, she hated the color. Anything green, even the stem of flowers, would give her anger and sadness.

Nami was now walking down the steps to the bottom floor, where the kitchen was. Whenever she couldn't sleep, she would go down to the kitchen and look for a small snack to eat; it would always calm her nerves and her sadness. Especially sweets.

"Hey Nami, you couldn't sleep either?" To her surprise, both Sun and Rae were there; with their hair all messed up and in tangles.

"Just finished, huh?" She took at seat next to Rae at the table, where a huge feast of sweets was set out. Her absolute favorite was chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and lots of sprinkles. And it just so happened to be sitting right in front of her.

"Yup, and they fell asleep just a few minutes after. I can't believe this hasn't gotten old yet." Sun reached for a cupcake with white frosting on it.

"I know, you'd figure after a few years they'd get tired of the same thing." Rae reached for a double chocolate chip cookie. The three shook their heads and laughed on how persistent and perverted their mates were.

"Nami, how are you feeling?" Sun lightly put her hand on top of her younger friend; a familiar hint of guilt placed itself inside her heart. Whenever she looked at Nami, she remembered that night when Arlong took her. She knew deep down, she could have found a way to stop him; but that only would have resulted in an even more painful pain. But still…

"All right, although I do wish I could get rid of this robe. Green is the color he loves on me. And I hate it." Nami removed her hand from Sun as she continued to stuff her face with cake, leaving traces of frosting all over her face.

"Nami, we've been thinking about something." Rae put her hand around Nami's shoulders, a king gesture that she usually did when she wanted to ask a favor. "And we've decided you shouldn't do all that money gathering by yourself. So from now on, me and Sun are going to travel with you. We'll be known as 'The Three Beauties'."

Sun threw a cupcake at Rae, leaving a very nice imprint on her blue robe.

"That is such a lame name." Nami joined in by throwing a cookie at her, but instead of rolling off onto the floor, it rolled right into the small opening at the top of her robe.

The three shared in laughter as they continued throwing desserts back and forth.

"DESSERT FIGHT!" Nami yelled out.

* * *

**A YEAR LATER (Nami's 18 when she meets Zolo and Luffy. Right now, she's….I am going to say she's 17; Sun and Rae are 21.)**

It would be a lie to say that Choo and Kuroobi supported their girls when they heard the news. They hated it with all their dark hearts. No way were they going to let their girls go off into the world where many different men we're going to be after them. It took a lot of 'persuasion' to let them go though. But after a while, they got use to it.

"All right, what a trip." Rae steered the ship her and the girls were on. About a week earlier, they had left Arlong Park, but lose their ship. So they were left with no choice but to hijack someone's ship. Nami had flirted with the Captain; Sun with the crew-members; and Rae was busy gathering up all the treasure.

"I should have known it was 'the Three Beauties'." The captain of the ship yelled at Rae. The name that she had given the group stayed. And, it seemed to fit them very well. They would flirt to get what they needed, but they never told the mermen their tactics.

"Yes, you should have known. Now shut it, you're giving me a headache." Nami and Sun were on the very side of the ship, feeling the wind running through their hair. The smiles on their faces disappeared as they saw Arlong Park show up in the distant.

"HEY RAE, WE'RE ALMOST THERE."

"What are you girls going to do to my crew?" The captain continued to yell, not even pausing for an answer.

"Whatever Arlong wants us to do." The doors to the park opened, allowing Rae to steer right in. Kuroobi and Choo waited right up front. Choo was waving at Sun, knowing as soon as she got off the ship; she was going to disappear for a while. The same thing with Kuroobi and Rae.

"We're home." Sun yelled out, putting on her act of happiness. She jumped down from the ship, landing perfectly in Choo's arms. Right away, he ran through the entrance of the building to his room.

"Hi everybody. We got a full crew on this ship. Do whatever you want." Rae and Nami exited the ship with the treasure in their hands. Arlong was smirking as soon as he saw Nami. With a gesture of his fingers, he called her over. She obediently went towards him. As soon as she was in arms reach, he pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her fully on the lips; making sure to not scratch her with his nose.

"I missed you sweetheart." He purred into her ear.

"Yeah, me too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

My shorter chapter, i think. But hey, it's progress. Read and review. please??

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

Changing the plot, changing the plot. lol, had to put that. but this chapter will remain the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

"How does he expect me to work when he's always bugging me? That stubborn, stupid, no-good, rotten…"

"You talking about me?"

"No, not at all." Nami sat on the wall that covered Arlong Park, she doesn't remember how she climbed up there; but somehow, she got up. She turned her head towards Arlong, who was in the process of climbing up to be with her.

"Good." Arlong had called for Nami to meet him near the river of the village, but she never went. And she didn't even want to go. Sun and Rae even tried to drag her over there.

"Sorry, I got distracted with watching the sunset." Nami lied to him. The sunset didn't interest her at all. It just reminded her how one day was getting ready to end and another one was going to begin.

"I don't get it. You, Rae, and Sun are always talking about sunsets and stars and stuff that doesn't even matter."

"Sunsets matter to Sun because she calls them it her cousin. She says that she doesn't feel so alone with it. Rae told us that her nickname is now 'Moon' and she says the stars are her warriors protecting the queen.I just like the way they look."

"Alone? Yeah right, She's always with Choo,there's no way for her to be alone. And Rae has Kuroobi as her soldier." Arlong pulled Nami closer to him. She relaxed into grip, knowing full well that once he holds onto her, there's a very slight chance that he'll actually let her go.

"Yeah, I guess." 'You wouldn't understand our feelings at all. All you care about is money.'

* * *

"Am I ever going to get out of here?" Sun whispered to herself. Sitting at the open window of Choo's room, she looked out at the same sunset that Nami and Arlong were looking at.

"I envy you sometimes. You're so free up in the sky, and yet, you're a prisoner to the same routine. Up and down, up and down. The both of us aren't meant to be free. I realize that now. But I can't help but wish it." She was interrupted by the door opening. Thinking it was Choo, she quickly stood from the window. Choo would hate to see her sitting near the window. He thought she was going to escape; though, not a day goes by that she doesn't think about it. He got so obsessed with the thought of her escaping that she wasn't even allowed to ever go back to her room. She had to move into his room.

"It's ok sis, it's me." Rae walked into the room and shut the door behind her. "Choo and Kuroobi have gone to collect the tax. We'll be alone for a while, but unfortunately…"

"I know, Arlong is down there with Nami right now." Sun sat back down at the window, she stared down at the actions Arlong was doing to Nami. Rae joined her. The both of them felt anger build up inside of them.

"I hate him. I hate all of them." Rae narrowed her eyes at Arlong. In her mind, she was giving Arlong a slow and painful death. But then Kuroobi came in and punished her. 'Dang, I can't even have my dream come true in my fantasy.'

"I know. So do I. But we can't do a thing. Remember, they control us."

"We need to tell Nami to call off that deal with Arlong. We can't escape at all. But Nami can. She has big dreams of travelling." Sun began to cry. How she cared for Nami so much; if she could find a way to free her, she will.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

"It's time for me to go Arlong." Nami swung her bag of supplies over her shoulder. Dressed in the white shirt and the yellow shirt, she smiled. 'Finally, I'm out of my horrible green outfit.' She felt arms wrap around her chest and her back was met with a very rough chest.

"So soon, but…I'll miss you." He ran his hands down her stomach and was now under her shirt.

"Hey, no. You can't wrinkle my clothes!" She shoved his hands out from under her shirt.

"Not fair. How come you covered yourself up?"

"I don't need people seeing the tattoo on my arm." She brough her hand up to her left arm, slightly rubbing the sleeve. Her eyes cast down into sadness.

"Come back as soon as you can." He lowered his head to be closer to her, she closed the distance between their lips. This was always the way they'd have to kiss, Nami refused to have her head cut off by his nose. They stayed there for a long time; Arlong completely forgetting about everything, and Nami wanted to move and forget about him.

When the two finally released each other, Nami had to hurry down to the main deck to leave. Sun and Rae were standing with their lovers, who were enjoying every last minute they would have with each other. As soon as Nami showed up, the three of them jumped right into the small boat. It wasn't their orignal boat though, the original one got destroyed by some random pirates they robbed. Apparantly, the other pirates thought they could keep them, but Rae proved them wrong. She not only stole the treasure all by herself, but she was able to sabotage their ship all together. Anger gets the better of her most of the time.

"So when will you be back?" Kuroobi leaned onto the edge of the ship, looking into Rae's dark eyes.

"Don't know. Don't care. Have fun without me." She picked up the paddle that was lying on the floor of the boat; Harshly, she pushed Kuroobi away with it and then pushed the boat away from the shore. But before the boat was a good distance away, she gave Choo an angry glare.

'Hm, she knows.' Choo just smirked at her.

It was now night, they had been travelling for about 8 hours straight and not a single sign of a pirate ship. Nami and Rae were now fast asleep while Sun was keeping watch. She looked over at the two then down to her belly.

"I can't tell them. I don't even know if it's true. But what he said…." It's amazing how a person never runs out of tears in their body. Her eyes burned greatly as she continued to cry.

"I'm pregnant with Choo's baby."

* * *

Whoa, I didn't even expect this twist. Next chapter will be with Luffy and Zolo come in. Read and review, please??


	13. Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long. I've been having a little bit of writer's block. Lol.

And I have decided to change the way of how this story might turn out. With some help from deathshark.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. But I do own my two characters and the plot.

* * *

Nami was the first to wake up the next morning. Her eyes totally red because of the lack of sleep. As soon as she was sure that her two friends were asleep, she had sat up and watched guard over them. Now, the sun was barely coming up; but she was far from tired. Her mind was filled with some many things.

"Why? Why did this have to happen now?" Her hands went back to her stomach; cradling it gently. Inside, she knew eventually she would get pregnant; she just didn't know why at this time. Nami was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed Rae waking up.

"Finally awake slacker."

"I'm not in the mood." The angry Rae stood from her spot, wobbling a little from the boat moving from the waves. Nami noticed the slightly sick face that suddenly appeared on her poor friend.

"Dude, you ok?" Nami stood and slowly walked over to her friend; but before she got there, Rae had fallen against the edge of the boat. A loud gagging noise was heard.

"Sun, sun, something is wrong with your sister." Nami shouted as loud as possible, but to no avail, Sun was still asleep.

"It's all right, don't wake her up. She was up all night." Rae pulled herself back into the boat fully. "And I know so were you. What's going on?"

"Shouldn't that be my question? You were just puking your guts out, and you've been having really really REALLY bad mood swings lately; don't think I havn't noticed it back on the base. And you seemed to have gotten just a little bigger. Have you been eating a lot lately?" Nami continued to pile questions onto Rae, who had covered her ears with her hands; hoping that Nami would get the sign that she didn't want to answer any.

"FINE, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S UP?! I'M PREGNANT WITH KUROOBI'S BABY!" The moment of questions turned into a moment of silence. Nami's eyes were widened and Rae was just…she was on the verge of crying.

"You're what?"

"You heard right." She kneeled onto her knees, her face still looking up at Nami. "I'm about a month pregnant. That's why it looks like I've been gaining weight. You know how it works. You get mood swings, you get cravings for the weirdest food, and you vomit."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know what to say. I mean, I did expect this to happen; but I was just hoping that it wouldn't. And I also was afraid that Sun my sister would make fun of me." The two shared in a small chuckle before they returned back to being serious.

"But still, if you had told me, I would have never made you come on this trip. We're going back."

"NO! I don't want to go back. There's a reason why I came with you, I want to escape. I want to leave that horrible place."

"What would Sun say if she heard you?"

"I would say great idea, let's do it." Nami jumped with surprise and turned to see Sun sitting up, her eyes also red from lack of sleep. "Nami, we don't belong there. There is nothing more wrong than humans and mermen together. Do you know how many mermaids I've met that have wanted to kill me because I'm with Choo and now they're going to want to kill me more because I'm three weeks pregnant with his baby?" Nami gasped.

"You too?"

"Yes, me too. I'm pregnant. And I'm hungry. Can we stop off somewhere and eat?"

"We are not stopping anywhere! We're going back, like it or not."

"Geez, when did your motherly instints kick in?"

"When Arlong got me pregnant."

* * *

This time, it only took them half a day to get back to Arlong Park. Along the way, they had spoken to each other about what they were going to do about their pregnancies. Nami had wanted them to stay at Arlong Park, completely afraid that if they left the mermen would hunt them down and kill every person that would dare to stand in the way.

Rae had wanted them to run away. She figured that they would raise their children in some secluded island in the middle of nowhere.

The tie-breaker came down to what Sun wanted. She had thought only for a while when she agreed with…Nami. Now they were just a few feet away from entering into the gates of the park.

"I can't believe you said yes. I really can't believe it. You, of all people,just had to say yes."

"Shut it already. I know I made a weird choice, but we need to think of the children now." Rae continued to sulk while Nami nodded at Sun's statement.

"Rae, I know you hate Kuroobi. But now…you're the mother of his baby." They got closer to the huge gate. One of the mermen pirates, some person they barely talk to, was the one that was keep guard today. He saw them approaching and got super excited as he yelled "OPEN THE GATE!"

"We're here. So put on your semi-happy face." The gate opened slowly, making Rae extremely nervous. They looked forward and saw the 'fathers' gathered around a small table, playing cards.

"Arlong, we're back!" Nami called out to Arlong. He looked up from his game and, can you believe it, there was a big smile on his face.(A.N. yes, it was the sadistic twisted smile.)

"What are you doing back so early?" Him and the other two got up from the table and walked over to help their girls out of the boat. Each was smirking as they looked at the girls' belly.

"Something came up that made us come back." Rae shoved her way through the newly assembled crowd. Completely ignoring the greetings she got from all of the crew members. Kuroobi followed shortly, hoping to have a good talk with his woman.

"Sun, Come with me." Choo turned towards the base and started walking.

"Oh sure, doesn't ask 'please'. Man, I can't believe I'm with this guy, even though I don't have a choice." She continued to mumble to herself as she followed him. Now that Nami was alone, she wanted to speak to Arlong about the little matter at hand.

"Arlong, we need to talk about something."

"That's my line."

* * *

Kuroobi continued to call out to Rae, but she continued to ignore him as she headed up to her room. She had reached the level of her room and continued down the hall, her stomach growling for some kind of weird food combination again. When she got to her door, she was shocked to see that it had been shut tight with tape. Bright yellow tape(A.N. almost like the tape they use for the police.) attached from right to left.

"What did you do to MY door?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Both Choo and I didn't like how you and your sister stayed apart from us. So we moved all your stuff into my room and all of your sister's into Choo's. So now, you don't have to walk such a far way just to see me."

'Who said I wanted to see you.' Rae crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowed, giving Kuroobi a very scary and ugly look. "Fine, You know what, I don't want to argue. Just take me to the room so that I could sleep." He stepped closer to her to where he was just a few inches away.

"Good idea, You need your rest for this in here." He placed his hand over her stomach, and heard the gasp that came from her mouth. "That's right, I know."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You went into my room, took my personal belongings and brought them into here so that now I have to literally stay in your room because you didn't like it when it took me so long to walk over here?" Sun looked down at Choo, who was just sitting on his bed, smirking at her.

"You got it."

"You…are….just…You make me angry, you know that right?"

"I just do these things because I love you."

"You don't love me, you lust me. Which is why you've been playing with my body non-stop for…I've lost count of the years but still."

"Actually no, remember when I proposed to you in your village?" She nodded as a response. "I really did love you, and I still do."

"That doesn't make me feel better. I got old news for you, I don't love you. I hate you with all my heart. You make me sick."

"You better learn how to love me." He pointed at her stomach with his webbed index finger. "Because It would be very hard to explain to our baby why mommy doesn't want to sleep with daddy."

* * *

After Nami had settled her stuff inside her map room and after she got a good look at her friends' door being shut tight by tape, she walked all the way down a few levels until she got to Arlong's room. He stood next to the wall across the door, patiently waiting for his navigator to get there.

"That didn't take long, you must really need to talk." Nami shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed. She climbed onto it, crawling to the headboard of the bed. Leaning against it, she motioned for Arlong to come sit in front of her, which he did.

"The reason we came back early is because I found out some news about Sun and Rae."

"Oh, and what is that?" he played dumb.

"They told me that they are pregnant with your shipmates' babies. And I felt that they couldn't continue the voyage. I would like it if they could be under base arrest, not allowing them to leave until the babies are born."

"Fine, that goes for all of you."

"What? Why?!"

"You don't think I know. You don't think I know that you are going to give birth to my successor?" Her eyes widened.

"How did you find out?"

"I've known for a while, a mermen is able to sense when the one they love is going to bare his children."

"Since when did you start loving me?"

"Since you became a pure pirate. Your style, your hatred, your traitor ways, it's all too hard not to fall for. I hope that you will one day like me that same way."

'You have a twisted mind. I can't believe that is why you like me.' Nami sighed. Now she was truly stuck with this monster. "I need to go talk to the girls."

"Not now. Kuroobi and Choo might want their privacy."

"THEY CAN'T DO IT WHILE THEY'RE PREGNANT!"

"Actually, you can. Until the baby is due, so there's really no problem." Arlong reached forward, placing his hand on the back of Nami's head. He pulled her close to his body, with his arm hand on her stomach.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to have a child." 'I can't believe I'm going to give birth to a child. Wait..Arlong is huge, HOW BIG IS THE BABY GOING TO BE?!'

* * *

That night, the girls met in the kitchen once again, all gathering their incredibly weird combination snacks.

"So they knew, now what?"

"Well…I talked to Arlong and…we've been put on base arrest. We aren't allowed to leave until the babies are born." Rae and Sun eyes widened.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to keep you two safe. But I would have never said it if I had known that he was going to keep me too." The other two sighed, one of them flopped her head on the table and the other one…just continued to eat her food.

"There's no way of escape now. I have a feeling that we're going to end up actually marrying them." Rae grabbed onto a cupcake.

"I want to." Rae and Nami looked towards Sun like if she was crazy.

"You crazy?" Nami slapped Sun's arm. Which resulted in a loud 'ow'.

"Don't tell me you've just barely started to like Choo?"

"No, I would never like him. But I made a promise to myself that I would marry the father of my child." They all agreed with her.

"I guess that means we're going to start planning three weddings."

"Oh yipee for us." They laughed at the sarcastic remark made by Nami. Although, this might be the last from the heart laugh they would have for the next few months.

* * *

Ok, writer's block gone. But now I need your help.

Nami's baby should be:

1A. a boy

1B. a girl

1C. twins(a boy and a girl)

Sun's baby should be:

2A. a boy

2B. a girl

2C. twins(a boy and a girl)

Rae's baby should be:

3A. a boy

3B. a girl

3C. twins( a boy and a girl)

I personally think they all of them should have twins, or at least Nami. But I need you guys to vote to help me.

Thank you for reading. Review please??


	14. Chapter 13

I still don't really have enough votes to tell you what gender the babies are going to be. So please vote.

A fair remindeer, this story is not part of the regular plot. It's WAY off! Lol.

and another thing, my microsoft word won't let me use my spelling check for some reasons. So if there are words that are misspelled, please forgive.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own my two characters.

* * *

Four months have passed since the girls found out about their pregnancy. Nami and Sun both had five more months to go while Rae only needed three more months.(A.N. jus a remindeer, Rae was already two months pregnant in the last chapter while the other two were just barely about one month.)Being pregnant with such a big child wasn't exactly easy for the girls. And having three mermen who didn't want to leave them alone only made it even worse. Choo would follow Sun every she went, and that includes the kitchen at midnight.

Right now, as always it was midnight and Sun was searching through the whole kitchen for something sweet. Although what was sweet to her would have caused everyone to get a toothache just from looking at it.

"Choo, if you're going to follow me, make yourself useful. Find me the chocolate syrup." Sun searched through every since cabinet she could get her hands on. Some were too high for her to reach. He watched as she ran back and forth, from one place to the next, trying her hardest to find whatever she was looking for.

"Why? What are you making this time?" Choo leaned against the kitchen table, his arms crossed across his chest. 'I hope it's not like that triple onion, garlin sandwich she made that one time. That was the only time I didn't want to kiss her. Her breath stank like crazy.' Choo felt some bile come up his stomach to his throat from remembering the time. He covered his mouth with his hand and forced himself to swallow it back down.

"Um…I was going to get some ice cream and cover it in the chocolate syrup. Then I am going to get a piece of chocolate cake and some chocolate chips and chocolate chip cookies and crumble it all together on top of the ice cream. Do we have any peanut butter? Oh, and some chocolate bars and…" Choo helped up his hand, signaling Sun to stop talking. She did this but continued to run througout the kitchen.

"No more. You need to eat more healthy stuff. I don't want this baby to be a sugar addict."

"If I remember correctly, my doctor told me to eat what I'm craving. And right now I'm craving chocolate. And so what if it's a sugar addict? It will be just like his mommy." She said this with a small smile, something that was very rare for Choo to see.

"Well, you're not getting any. How about I cook you something instead?" As soon as she was in arm's length, he reached for her; pulling her close to his body. He placed one of his hands on the small of her back while the other went up and played with her hair.

"No way, I don't think so. The last time you cooked me something, you put some kind of drug in my food. And THIS is the result of it." She pointed to the obvious bump that showed in her stomach.

"Confession: I didn't cook it. It was Hachi and I asked him to put the drug in there."

"You disguist me. How could you make people do that to me?" She buried her head in his chest, not really enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. 'Why won't you just drop dead?'

"Why are you so upset?"He looked down at her, trying to show his love through his eyes. She lifted up her head and was too busy yelling at him to even notice it.

"WHY AM I UPSET?! LET'S SEE YOU CARRY A HEAVY BABY IN YOUR STOMACH FOR FIVE MONTHS. IT'S EXHAUSTING AND…" She pushed past him and pulled out a chair for her to seat in. "I got a headache now."

"You're stressing yourself. I promise I won't drug your food this time. But let me make you something." He left her side and went over to the fridge, trying to think of something to make.

"Choo, do you even know how to cook?" He paused at what he was doing. "I rest my case."

* * *

Kuroobi wasn't really as bad as Choo was; he would let Rae get just a little bit of space, but he still kept a good eye on her. Right now, they were in his room. He was caught up in making sure the research he would give Nami was right, even if Arlong wouldn't allow her to write the maps; Rae was just laying flat on her back, rubbing her stomach softly.

"How are you feeling today?" He let his eyes leave the paper to look down at her.

"Sick, tired, ugly, need I say more?" She lifted one of the pillows over her head, and placed it on her face; leaving just enough room in there for her to breath.

"How many time do I have to tell you that you're not ugly?" He grabbed the pillow and threw it to some random part of the room.

"The only reason you say that is because you don't want me to suddenly kill you out of anger from my mood swings." 'Although I already wanted to kill you when I first met you.' Her arm came up and was aiming to punch him; but he grabbed it right before it hit him.

"Oh, fiesty. You know, you're even more sexy when you're pregnant."

"All that aside, have you decided what to name your child?" Kuroobi turned away from her, looking back down at the info.

"When I see it, I'll name it."

* * *

Arlong was way worse than Choo. He wouldn't even let Nami leave the room, being too scared that she would run away or try to kill herself.

"I hate this, I hate this. I hate this, and did I mention how much I hate this?" Nami was trying to get out of Arlong's iron grip that he had. His hands were holding onto her arms, trying to stop her from moving around.

"Yes, you have mentined it every single day since we decided it."

" I am not the kind of person who should be locked up in a place for months with no end nearing."

"Stop being a drama queen and learn to relax. The doctor said that if you stress out too much there could be damage done to the baby."

"I will not do anything to harm the baby. I'm not that heartless."

"Well, neither am I. This baby is my prodigy, and I refuse for it to be harmed in anyway. So lay down, go to sleep, and just dream." Reluctantly, she did as told.

"Prodigy? Don't treat it like it's just an item. A baby needs to feel love from both parents, it needs to have fun as the first stages of life." She tried her hardest to explain to him, but it seemed that it just went in through one ear and went out the other. Not even allowing the brain to process the little bit of information.

"The way we mermen raise our children is slightly different from you humans."

"Maybe you have forgotten, but I'm the mother. And trust me, you don't want to get me mad. When the baby is born and my maternal instints are fully developed, you will have a hard time getting it away from me. Do.You.Understand?" She would give a dangerous pause between each of the last three words. This seemed to scare Arlong.

"Ok ok, calm down. No need to go on a rampage." 'I've never been scared of humans, especially her. Now she strikes fear into my soul.'

* * *

**ANOTHER MONTH LATER**

As it says, one month has come; but the girls have moved. Yup, Arlong felt that Coco Village wasn't the perfect place for him and his buddies to raise their future children. The decision: they were going back to Mermen Island(A.N. I hope that's the right name). So without the knowledge of the girls, they packed the things and were right now boarding the ship.

"Do you think we should tell them yet?" Choo asked as he passed a chest to Kuroobi, who handed it to Arlong, then it was handed off to Hachi.

"They'll find out once they're done with their eating spree." The last big of luggage was loaded onto the ship. Hachi jumped down into the water, searching to see if he left any of his belongings behind. The other three stayed up on surface.

"I can't wait to get back home. There we won't have to worry about if they eat us out of a home." Arlong faced the front entrance, hoping that this would be the last time he would be here. "And to get away from here."

"That reminds me,what about the deal you made with Nami?" Arlong looked towards Kuroobi, he had completely forgotten the deal. But there was a reason to that.

"Oh yeah, the if she pays you 100,000,000 beli you would set her and our girls free. What happened to that?" Choo asked curiously.

"She stopped. She even took me to the place where she hid it." The two other's mouths fell wide open.

"WHAT?!" they yelled in unison.

"She never gave me a reason." They left it at that. Arlong knew that no matter how hard he would try, Nami won't tell him a thing.

"What's going on?" Right on cue, the three girls came out; each of them holding something sweet in their hands. "Why is the ship out?" Rae looked forward, eyeing all the stuff on it.

"How come when we went up to the rooms, they were empty?" Choo motioned for Sun to come towards him, which she complied with.

"Well…we're…movingawaytoMermenIslandtoraiseourchildreninabetterenvironmentthatisn'truledbyhumans." He said in one breath as fast as he could so that he wouldn't get hit, which was pretty funny.

"Can you say that again? Slowly?" He debated whether to say it or not.

"I don't need to repeat myself. Now you three get on the boat and wait for us." He proceded to push Sun onto the ramp, but she stood her ground. And he didn't want to push too hard, afraid that it would cause her to fall on her stomach and make the baby die.

"I will not move until you tell me what's going on AND THAT'S FINAL!" Choo was getting angry pretty quicly with her. While Arlong and Kuroobi were just being entertained by the fight. Plus, Nami and Rae had stolen Sun's sweet from her hand and were eating it together.

"You and your stubborn nature. Either you walk on that boat or I will carry you on there and lock you in a room until we get to our destination."

"If you do that, I will find a way to have this baby early and I will take it with me to where ever I go and you won't ever see us again. That's it, I'm going to do that right now. Have a nice life without me." Sun turned and started walking to the doors that were placed to her right.

"Go to sleep baby." Sun turned around to reply to the remark when she suddenly felt a small, sharp pain in her neck. And her eyes saw nothing but black.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Kuroobi went to hold Rae back, he knew that Rae was having her mood swings again and was going to attack anybody that made her angry.

"Ok, I don't care on how you two react. But we're going back to Mermen Island to raise the kids. Now you two better get on the ship." Nami and Rae looked at each other, debating through their eyes. Rae could feel the pain coming from Nami.

"Let's get on." She walked up the ramp first, not even bothering to look back. Rae jogged to catch up to her.

"Why do you want to go?" She whispered to Nami.

"Because the village hates me enough already. I don't want them to hate my child."

* * *

"I defenitely know that you and Sun are related. Both of you have horrible mood swings. It's too funny." Nami, Rae, and the sleeping Sun were all gathered up in some random room on the ship. After Hachi had made sure nothing was missing, every mermen got onto the ship and were set off. The villagers of Coco Village gathered at the base, a mixture of happiness and sadness. Happy that they will be free from Arlong's reign but sad to see their precious Nami leaving them.

"Ha, you think we're bad. You should have seen my mom. Now she was bad." Rae's mind suddenly flooded with long memories of the mother and father that she had long forgotten. But some of them were too blurry.

"What was your mom like?" Nami asked, curiousity getting the better of her.

"Well…it's been so long. I don't really remember that well."

"Well, that's a laugh. You seem to remember her angry nature that you two inherited." Rae just shook her head and continued on with describing her mom.

"She was….just a caring woman. I always remember her saying that she put her family in front of everything, even her job. I remember…" Rae sniffed the air around her. "I remember she smelled like a mixture of soap and lemon." A single tear fell down her cheek as she tried to remember her mother's smiling face. But all that came up was nothing.

"Sounds like she was…clean." The two shared in a laugh, waking up Sun from her sleep. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm guessing Choo found a way to get me on the ship?" Nami and Rae nodded at her. Sun just rolled her eyes and joined in the conversation.

"Nami, I don't remember if you've told us but..what was your mom like?" Nami bit her lip, every single mention of Belle-mere made her do this. It was her way of distracting herself from the pain in her heart.

"You know, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"It's ok." Nami interrupted Rae in mid-sentence. "Well, she was tough. Belle-mere wouldn't let anybody talk down at her. She did whatever it took to make sure that me and my step-sister could have everything we needed and wanted. But I wasn't that grateful of a child. All I did was complain about everything. Did you guys know that she was the first person to be killed on my island?"

"We heard about it from Kuroobi and Choo. She was that brave to stand up to mermen. Kind of reminds me of a certain someone." Rae glanced over at her sister, who was trying to hold in her tears from the story.

"There are times when I wish that she didn't do that. That if she had just done what they said…"

"But she knew." Sun cut in. "She knew the kind of pain her daughters were going to go through if she didn't."

"But I'm suffering right now. She's not here to help me."

"I know how you feel about not having a mother around." Rae covered Nami's mouth with her hand so that Sun could explain just a little more of stuff they probably won't remember.

"And I know how Belle-mere felt in her last few seconds." Sun placed her hand on Nami's, holding onto it for dear life. "People, sometimes, don't think of the consequence in times like that. They just know that the people they love the most might get hurt. So they put their own safety aside. Nami, I did that for my village. Believe me, they didn't want me to say 'yes' to Choo when he told me I had to date him. They were all ready to fight, but I did it because I loved them. And I was willing to do whatever it took to keep them safe, even if it meant I was going to be miserable."

"But why?" Nami turned to her, shaking. "Why would you give up your life?" Sun didn't know how to answer this. She was at a lost for words, plus she felt her insides building up and was afraid that if she opened her mouth, immediately she would start crying.

"She gave up her life for our, your mother gave up her life for you. And I gave up my life to be near my sister. And I'm very certain that I gave up my life for you too."

"But you never knew me."

"Yes I did. On the day I met you, I saw me and my sister in your eyes. They hold the same kind of pain and yet, they still hold love. It's hard to explain, but you get it. After all, you're a pretty smart girl. Not as smart as me but still pretty smart." Being too distracted by her own laughter at her own 'joke', she missed how Nami suddenly flung herself into her arms, actually, she tried. The two big bumps in their stomach kept them apart. Sun chuckled.

"Apparantly, babies want mommies all to themselves. They won't even let us hug."

* * *

I feel that I should explain it. The reason why the girls are always eating sweets is because everytime I write a chapter, I started to watch the food channel. And no matter what kind of show it is, it has something in it that has dessert with CHOCOLATE! That's the reason why. And yes, I am obsessed with sweets( I mean, who isn't?)

Man, I started crying at this. Why? Idk. Lol Hope you all enjoyed. Read and Review please??

Polls are still open

Nami's baby should be:

1A. a boy

1B. a girl

1C. twins(a boy and a girl)

Sun's baby should be:

2A. a boy

2B. a girl

2C. twins(a boy and a girl)

Rae's baby should be:

3A. a boy

3B. a girl

3C. twins( a boy and a girl)

I personally think they all of them should have twins, or at least Nami. But I need you guys to vote to help me.


	15. Chapter 14

* * *

**All right, new chapter coming up. Thanks a lot to deathshark for helping me out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I just own my characters.**

**This doesn't go along with the actual anime, just pointing that out.**

* * *

"We need to stop for supplies at the next available island. And I expect you three to stay on the ship." Arlong, Kuroobi, and Choo gathered in front of the ship. In front of them stood the three girls, all looking a little sick from being on a constant moving ship. Combine that with their regular sickness from being pregnant and you have one big mess.

"Who died and made you the boss?" Sun started to argue back with them. Her anger started to boil over again.

"I've always been the boss." Choo stepped in front of his comrades, meeting face on with his girl.

"No, I'm the boss because I'm the one carrying the baby. So you listen to me." She stomped her foot at the end for emphasis. "And I say that we get to walk around the island as we please."

"Might as well say yes Choo." Arlong leaned against the railing of his ship, looking up ahead to see if they were getting closer to whatever destination they were heading in.

"You're losing, big time." Kuroobi walked past Choo and over to Rae. "I, for one, think it will be very good if you walk around for a while." She looked up at him, with confusion.

"When did you start acting nice?"

"I'm not being nice, I'm being considerate." Rae now had a 'you got to be kidding' look on her face.

"When did you start being considerate?" Nami held in a small chuckle that was nearly about to escape her mouth. She placed a hand over her mouth, just in case it actually did.

"You can go under one condition…" Choo pointed off in some random direction, it landing on a certain eight-armed octopus "Hachi has to go with you."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Arguing was something that Choo and Sun could do for, what seemed like hours. And that's exactly what they did after Choo had told her about Hachi having to be with her and the other two. It's not like she hated Hachi, he was possibly the only mermen she didn't hate. But there was no way she was going to have someone 'babysitting' her. Or at least she thought so, in the end, she lost the round. They had finally arrived at a very crowded town.

"We'll meet right ON the ship in about two hours. Is that clear?" Arlong announced to his whole crew. Each crew answered back loud and clear "Yes, Sir."

"Whatever." Hachi grabbed onto her arm with one of his. Choo had specifically ordered him to not let her out of his sight. Her eyes had a very scary look in the, and she aimed that scary look over at Choo, who just smirked at her.

"Ok you three, let's get going." Hachi and the girls walked down the ramp, looking down at all the people who would stare at them.

"No doubt they are a little scared." Nami tugged back on her arm, finally getting it out of Hachi's iron-grip.

"Reminds me of how I felt when they first landed on my island. And Hachi, you're hurting me." Hachi let Rae go.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Rae gave him a slight warm smile.

"It's ok. Now, SPLIT!" While Hachi was distracted from the sudden yelled word, Sun was able to slip her arm out of his hand. All three of them ran off in different direction, making Hachi panick.

"OH MAN, NOT GOOD." He started throwing his arms around, scared to death of what may happen to them. Poor Hachi didn't know in what direction to run in. Should he run forward, where Nami ran? To his right, Rae's direction? Or to his left, Sun's direction? Either way, his view was blinded by a big crowd of people walking.

He finally decided on going left, Sun was the one he was most worried about losing. Unknown to him, she hid behind someone's cart of apples; which he passed.

"Sorry Hachi, but you know how stubborn I am." She stood up and walked in front of the cart, meeting her sister and Nami. "Did you guys have trouble running?" She rubbed in stomach.

"Sort of." Nami just shrugged her shoulders and looked at all the stores around her. So many clothes and food and…oh great, she just saw green. 'I hate that color. I swear, one of these days, I'm going to destory everything green. Except trees and grass, it's just too pretty.'

"I'm gonna go over there. If I'm captured by Hachi, I'm telling him where you guys are."

"Why?" Both Sun and Rae whined.

"Because then we can trick him all over again, DUH!" She giggled and waved at them as she walked forward, going towards a food cart.

"I'm going somewhere else too. Don't get yourself raped." Rae walked into a nearby store. Completely ignoring the yelling protests from her sister.

* * *

"Beautiful girls to my left, Beautiful girls to my right. Oh, LIFE IS GOOD!" Sanji walked with Zolo and Luffy. Each of them getting distracted by their own interest. Well, just Sanji and Luffy, Zolo wasn't paying attention. Usopp decided to 'stay' on the ship and 'guard' it.

"Can't you keep your eyes inside your head for at least three minutes?" Zolo hit Sanji right on his head. But Sanji didn't even feel it. For he got distracted by a sudden red-head that had just passed by him.

"HEY GORGEOUS!" Sanji ran right after her, hoping to catch up to the beauty.

"Hey Sanji!" Zolo reached his hand out, trying to catch the love-sick puppy. Zolo looked down, closed his eyes, and just shook his head. "Luffy, You want to step in?" He got no answer. "Luffy?"

"FOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!!!!!!!" A loud echo faded as the rubber man started running. Leaving a very stunned Zolo.

"And then there was one."

"Hey Gorgeous." Nami ignored the calls from Sanji, thinking that the idiot was calling some other women. It wasn't until she was suddenly stopped by a single red rose being put in front of her face. "Where has a girl like you been hiding?" Nami rolled her eyes at this.

"Apparantly, you don't have any shame when it comes to hitting on PREGNANT women." She turned sideways, giving Sanji a good view of her stomach. "Sorry buddy, I'm taken." 'Although, I wish I wasn't'. Her eyes stayed closed during this, not wanting to look up at the random guy that just started hitting on her.

"My mistake." Sanji pulled the rose back towards him, pinning it right on his shirt. "Why don't you look at me?"

"Will it make you leave me alone if I do so?" She opened her eyes and looked right at him. Only to have her breath literally taken away from her. In her eyes, Sanji was an absolute handsome man. She loved how his hair was so shiny; how it fell over one of his eyes. Although she wasn't a big fan of smoking, he was able to make her re-think that. The smoking actually made him look….very sexy.

"Allow me to introduce myself…" He took a slight bow. "My name is Sanji and let me make it up to you by buying you something to eat."

* * *

"Meat…Meat….Meat" Luffy looked through the windows of the stores, seeing the clear smoke that would rise from the smoking meat. His mouth dropped open as drool began to slip out.

"I'm hungry." Rae spoke to herself as she walked the same path that had the funny rubber man. Luffy being glued to a window with a puddle of drool on the floor caught her eyes.

'What on…what the…why is he just standing there?' She stepped just a little closer to him. Luffy didn't even notice her getting close to him, he just continued to stare inside the window. Watching all that delicious meat.

"You know, you can just walk in and ask for one." Luffy jumped from surprise from the sudden voice that was right by his ear. He looked to see….possibly the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes on. He attempted to say something to her, but couldn't really get it out.

"Ok, so…Bye." She turned to leave. Luffy shot his hands out, grabbing Rae's arm tightly. Making sure she couldn't leave now.

"Something wrong?" Luffy remained silent. I mean, what was he supposed to say? 'You're really cute'?

"You know, I have other places to go. So if you could just…"

"Hi, I'm Luffy." He blurted out before she could finish her sentence.

"Uh…Hi Luffy, Name's Rae." He continued to just stare at his face, letting his eyes roam deeply into hers. For some reason, his eyes started to travel downward. Until they landed right on his big tummy.

"Whoa, you must really love to eat." Rae's eyes widened from…surprise and anger.

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, your stomach is really big." He pointed towards her stomach.

"Ok, let's get this straight. I do love to eat, but my stomach is big because I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my bad." She could tell he was embarrassed by the way he smiled. A small chuckle escaped her lips. Soon after, a small rumbling noise came from both of their stomachs.

"Wish I could buy you something to eat but…" He reached for his pockets and pulled out the insides, revealing a very empty pocket. "I don't have any money."

"No worries. I don't have any either." 'I should have ate before I left the ship.'

* * *

"That lovesick idiot. Running after some random girl. That stupid captain of mine, all that runs through his mind. Food, food, food; meat ,meat ,meat; girls, girls, girls; I'm sick of it, sick of it, sick of it." Zolo threw his hands in the air for emphasis, ignoring all the weird looks he was getting.

"I'm out of ideas of what to do. There's no reason to go shopping, all the clothes won't even fit. No money either. So…why the heck did I leave the ship?" Sun felt a weird feeling coming up from her stomach…to her chest…to her throat. 'Oh shoot, that's why.' She held her mouth with her hand, looking around for some kind of empty alley or something. To her luck, there was one. Right behind a green-haired guy.

Zolo looked forward, he saw the girl running straight for him. Immediately, he got in his battle stance, his hand right on his sword. He waited for her to get closer until…

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF…" She ran right past him. "me?" Hearing a very disguising noise, he turned over to see what the girl was doing. He realized that she was vomiting and soon felt the same urge.

"You ok?" He swallowed back down the vile that was coming up and went to check on the girl. He placed his hand gently on her back, feeling the small jump her body would give off when her stomach pushed more vile out. Wanting to be of some help, he pulled her hair back, letting the mouth be free of obstacles.

"Hey, Are you feeling alright?" He would rub her back very gentl, trying his hardest to soothe her. During this, Sun felt very uncomfortable; yet, at the same time, she loved it.

'Not even Choo would comfort me like this.' Her stomach started to feel better. She wiped whatever she had left on her mouth and turned to face Zolo.

"Whoa!"

"What? What's wrong?" She brought her hand up to his head and patted his hair.

"You have green hair. Is it genetic?" Zolo doesn't know why, but since she didn't say thank you at first, the whole remark about his hair kind of made him a little angry. So he decided to fight back...with words.

"That's a very nice thing to say to a guy who just held your hair back. Well…..what about your eyes? Did a blood vessel pop?" 'Oh, he went too far.' She growled at him, making him back away a little.

"Oh no, now don't you go insulting my eyes. What's with all the scars? Can't handle your own in battle?"

"What's with your huge stomach? You got a black hole in there?" She gasped.

"HOW DARE YOU! I'M PREGNANT, DUMMY!"

"WELL YOU….wait, your pregnant? That would explain all the vomiting."

"Brilliant, Scooby-Doo. You deserve a scooby snack." She clapped her hands in an sarcastic way.

"Who's Scooby-Doo?"

"It's a inside joke. You wouldn't get it."

"Then why use it on me?" She blushed from embarrassment.(AN. Was that spelled right?)

"Because I couldn't think of a snappy come-back."

"Hm… so I win." He glared at her and smirked, which made her blush. Her heart started going faster and faster. It was then that she noticed just how muscular he was. Not wanting him to catch her staring, she hide her face with her hands.

"Score 1 for greeny."

"Don't call me that, Red."

"My name's not Red….It's Sun."

"Question: who would name their kid 'Sun'?"

"My parents thought it would fit me because of my eyes. I've been told my whole life that my eyes resemble the sun."

"Well, the Sun is a combination of orange and red. Orange is a happy color, brings a smile to almost everybody's face. That half must mean that you're a happy person. And Red stands for love and fire. So the person that won your heart must have a lot of love…" He pointed at her stomach, thinking that she was married. "And also, your fiery personality and attitude. You wouldn't let me win our little argument without a fight."

"There is one thing you got wrong." He had the puzzled look on his face. " I don't love the man that did this to me. I despise him with every inch of my heart and soul and body and everything else that relies in me."

"Then why this?"

"I don't have to tell you my life story." 'Fiesty, dang. It's actually pretty attractive on her.' Zolo thought to himself as he continued to look at her.

"Hm. I never met a person like you."

" You never met a person who vomited right before you and insulted your hair?"

"No, well, yes but anyway, I never met a girl who would actually stand her ground and fight back. You know, usually they start crying and run off. And…I never met a woman who was pregnant that I thought was very beautiful." Her face turned red once again. The two stayed still, just staring into each others eyes. Forgetting anything that went around them….until Sun heard a very familiar scream.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" She gasped and turned towards the direction of the ship. 'Looks like me and the girls are caught.'

"I have to go." She started to walk off, hoping that the man wouldn't follow her.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" He stood right at his spot.

"I'm going…to the father of my baby."

"You told me you didn't love him. So why bother? Get away from him… better yet, come with me and my crew." She chuckled to herself. 'Yeah, go on a ship with a guy that I never even learned a name from.'

"Believe me greeny, I wish it were that easy. Have a nice life." She continued walking, leaving an completely love-struck Zolo behind. He was getting ready to follow her, until he heard a team-mate of his scream. He sighed and shook his head, now he had to forget about her.

* * *

Rae and Luffy were sitting on a random bench they had found. Luffy kept asking her question upon question about her life. And she didn't even think twice before answering any.

"So now you're trapped in a relationship with some guy all because you wanted to go save your sister?"

"Yup."

"Wow, doesn't your sister feel bad for getting you in this?"

"She did, but I tried to convince her to just forget it. She's been through too much to have that one bit of grief in her. I'm not saying I'm happy about my decision but I'm not sad or mad about it either." She looked down towards the ground, holding back the tears.

" I understand. I'd probably do the same thing for my brother. Although, we wouldn't be pregnant." He laughed his signature laugh and grinned. Hearing his goofy laugh made Rae burst out into laughter. Her happy moment was interrupted by a very familiar yell.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Rae jumped up from her seat, her whole body shaking from the familiar yell. 'And so ends my fairy tale.'

"Laters Luffy. Try to feed that stomach, I could hear it rumble throughout our whole conversation."

"KK, laters." She saluted him and left. Very happy that she had been able to tell her secrets to somebody she will probably never see again in her whole life. Luffy continued to watch her, until she completely disappeared from his sight in the crowd.

"Luffy…" He started talking to himself. "You're a complete idiot for letting her go."

* * *

"What else might my lovely darling need to make her day oh so special?" Sanji knelt down to Nami, showing her that he was her complete slave…for the moment.

"Apparantly, you missed the part of where I told you I was taken." She took another bite of an apple he had bought her and rolled her eyes at him. Having control over a man was fun while it laster, but now it was just plain annoying.

"It's just how I am. I see a beautiful girl and I chase her. Can't help it." He smiled at her and brought up the red rose he had tried to give her at the very beginning.

"I can't accept it." A loud familiar voice distracted her.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" ' Oh boy, back I go.' She stood and walked right past him. His eyes widened as he realized what she was doing.

"Wait, wait wait. Please take this." He took her hand and forfully placed the rose in her hand. "Remember me." He let her go.

'Trust me, I'll remember you always. If I have a boy, I might consider naming him after you.' She chuckled at the idea. Like Arlong would let her name a child of his that 'Sanji' name. She headed back to the ship, fully prepared for whatever the mermen were goingto do to her and his friend.

* * *

"So then they tricked me and just ran off in different directions. I ran after Sun first…since I figured that Choo would have been the most upset out of the three of you. But I never found her or the others." Arlong, Kuroobi, and Choo stood in front of Hachi. All were in front of the ramp, anger coming out of the three mermen. Poor Hachi was practically shaking in his sandals.

"Hachi, how hard can it be to find three extremely pregnant women?" Arlong growled through his sharp teeth. His fist shaking like crazy. "I mean, come on, they're stomachs are huge! and I do mean huge!"

"HEY!

"WHAT'S UP?"

"YO!" The look behind them, the girls walking up to them as if nothing has happened.

"What do you mean what's up? You had me worried sick." Choo rushed over to Sun, grabbing onto her shoulders tightly.

"How could you have been that worried about me when you just heard about three minutes ago that I was gone I needed some fresh air and a good walk, plus I emptied my stomach. So now I'm good for the entire trip. No big deal." She shoved him away from her and walked past him. "Before you say anything, I'm going to lock myself up in the room." Choo looked at her, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Yeah, me and Rae will do the same. Let's get going now." The two girls followed Sun to the room.

"What should we do sir?" Kuroobi looked at Arlong, waiting for his answer.

"Never fight with a pregnant girl. That's a lesson we should have learned by now. So let's leave it like this and get going. We need to figure out what we're going to tell mermen island about these three."

* * *

"Stupid greeny, getting me all upset." Instead of heading to the room, Sun was still outside. She leaned forward on the rails of the ship, looking out at the moving sea. "And now I'm getting sea-sick again, or is it just my baby, or is it both?"

"You told me you were going to the room, you liar." She already knew who it was, just from hearing his voice.

"Why would I go in there when I would just have to come back out again?"

"I'm not following you." Choo approached the right side of her at the rail, leaving on it as well.

"Oh, you'll find out. Just give me time." They stayed silent for a while, until Choo asked the question.

"What happened to you on the island? Why did you run away from Hachi when I specifically told you to stay with him?"

"Because I felt like it. I'm tired of feeling like I have no freedom. You would keep me locked inside at Arlong Park for so long that I feel like I just need some space. Nothing happened, as if a man would hit on a pregnant woman. If they did, they have no taste and no respect. So just drop the subject." Her mind continued to wonder back to the man with green hair. 'Why do I keep thinking of him? He's nothing and all he did was insult with me.'

"Get use to staying locked up, we may need to do that as soon as we get to Mermen Island. Not all mermaids and such are going to accept you being with one of the most handsome mermen to ever walk the island."

"They want you, they can have you. Cheat on me, I don't care."

* * *

Night seemed to have quickly come for the crew on the ship. Nothing else really happened after the ship started sailing again, except for when Choo found out why Sun didn't want to go into the room. That little incident made him want to throw up himself.

"I want to just go to sleep and forget everything that happened today. So good night." Sun crawled up to her pillow on the bed, laid down on her side and was so ready to close her eyes. Nami and Rae weren't ready to sleep at all, both too excited about the guys that they met that day. Wanting to hear Sun's story as well, they pulled te pillow out from her head.

"No, not time for bed. Time for stories. I have one to tell you, I met a guy named Luffy, and he's crazy for meat. He was even offering to buy me something to eat until he figured that he didn't have any money. So we spent the entire time just talking. I found out he has a older brother, and that he's the captain of his own ship." Rachael was so excited, she ended up saying all of that in just one breath.

"That's nice sweetie. Can I go to bed now?"

"No no no, not yet. My turn. I met a guy with blond hair and the weirdest looking eyes brows I have ever seen. Anyway, he kept calling me names like 'beautiful', 'gorgeous' OH, it was so awesome! He even bought me an apple to eat. Dude, if I wasn't pregnant, I would have gone with him. He made me blush so bad."

"Ok, story time over. Sunny is tired. Nighty-night." Sun tried to pull the pillow out of her her sister's grip. Who in turn, only held tighter.

"Not until you tell us about your day. Who did you meet? What was his name? Did he try to sweep you off your feet?"

"All right, apparantly you guys aren't going to leave me alone. I met some guy with green hair. Weird if you ask me. Anyway, He helped me when I was too busy throwing my innards out. So then we just had an insulting war and he invited to go back with his crew. But then I heard the yelling and came back to the ship. And now I'm in my bed, trying to go to sleep and my sister and friend won't let me."

"Sarcastic much." Nami and Rae said in unison. Sun just rolled her eyes and stole the pillow from his sister's hands.

"Guys, just forget everything. We won't ever see the dream boat guys ever again. So…good night."

* * *

Days soon passed. Before they knew it, the ship was just a few yards away from the famous Mermen Island. Arlong had called them out of the room to go get a good look at it. They're eyes couldn't stop staring at the beauty of the island. Huge white pearl buildings were all around the edges. Mermen and mermaids of all shapes and sizes were either walking through the town or swimming through the water. All the children were gathered around in the middle of the town playing a friendly game of ball.

'Is that what my child is going to look like?' Sun thought to herself. She noticed how all the boys had strong resemblences to actual fish and all the girls looked plain human, except for the small fins they had. 'The girls actually look very beautiful, I still wonder why Choo didn't go for them. I know he's explained it to me before but still…'

"I didn't like them because they were all too fake." Choo suddenly spoke to her. Sun jumped at the sudden realization that Choo could possibly be reading her mind. "No, I can't read minds. I just know what you're 's how close we are."

"Whatever." The ship came to a stop right at the edge of the island, all faces looked up at them. A loud eruption of cheers was then heard. "ARLONG'S CREW IS BACK!" Nami stepped behind Arlong, a little scared of how the whole island will react to her and her friends.

* * *

**I got to end it there for now. Leaving some for the next chapter. Read and review. Please?????**


	16. Chapter 15

* * *

Yay! Awesome, this is going so well. I do sort of have to apologize for the mention of food in just about every chapter. I'm a person who loves food. And from what I've seen in movies and real life, pregnant women love to eat.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own my characters.

* * *

The whole crowd gathered where the ship was docked, all waiting anxiously for the return Arlong's Pirates. Hachi had informed the girls that they would be introduced once the whole crowd settled down from their yells. So they just ducked behind the rail of the ship, staying out of eyesight of everybody. Arlong, Choo, Kuroobi, and Hachi all stepped out onto the ramp and waved their hands at everybody that caught their eyes.

"Ahoy, mates." Hachi smiled at his fellow merpeople. "Glad to be back." A mixture of 'we're happy to see you' and 'Hachi, we love you.' Was suddenly heard. The girls all shook their heads and giggled at this, so Hachi did have some love somewhere.

"Hm." Choo just turned his head away from the public, but continued to wave. The yells became louder.

Kuroobi and Arlong did the same as Choo, not interested at all at the crowd. They just wanted to get introductions done and over with so that they could go and get settled home.

"Everyone, We have an anouncement to make." Arlong held up both of his arms in the air. The crowd fell silent. "Kuroobi, Choo, and myself have finally chosen our mates." Gasps from men and swoons from the mermaids were heard. (A.N. All mermaid can switch between feet and fins. Don't ask how but…they just can. Lol)

"Is it me?"

"Please say it's me."

"I'll be the best wife ever."

"I'll be the best wife ever, not this piece of sh…"

"Watch your mouth missy." A catfight erupted from the crowd as about 10 mermaids began to fight and pull at each others hair. Nami wanted to get up to see but Rae and Sun held her down.

"STOP!" every action stopped from a yell. Arlong looked up and gasped at the sight. It was one of the most notorious mermen to ever be born on this island, his name feared throughout the entire seas, Jimbei. The whole crowd parted ways as Jimbei walked through. The great whale shark had anger written in his eyes as he got closer to Arlong.

"What did I hear from you? You've chosen a mate? Ha, don't make me laugh." The three girls in the ship went up a little, to where their eyes could see over the rail. Their eyes widen at what they say. This Jimbei guy was almost as tall as Arlong, by a few feet. They could only tell this because when Jimbei was standing right in front of Arlong on the ramp, Arlong had to look up to meet Jimbei's eyes. They also noticed the millions of tattoos that Jimbei had on his body.

"Geez, guy is brave to step up to needles." Sun whispered to her friends.

"Sun, not everybody is scared of needles." Rae remarked back.

"I am." Nami semi-raised her hand. "You guys remember." They were brought out of their conversation by the one going on by Arlong and Jimbei.

"So what if I went off on my own to pick somebody?"

"The rules of Mermen Island state that 'No mermen is to choose his mate on his own.'"

"My men were there when I made the decision."

"But I wasn't there."

"You aren't my father."

"But I knew your father. When he died, he left me in charge of you. Why do you think you're my First Mate on my crew?"

"I WAS your First Mate on your crew. Now it doesn't matter." Jimbei and Arlong engaged in a deep stare down contest. The girls were able to get a better look at Jimbei. His hair was a shorter versions of Arlong's except it had white streaks in it. His skin was a very light shade of brown, almost like a tan color. His eyes were small that only the pupil could show, which was a very very dark black. Overall, Jimbei looked very sinister.

"Show her to me. All of you, show me your mate." Jimbei turned around to face the crowd. "Wouldn't we all like to meet their mates?" The whole crowd cheered with this. Arlong did roll his eyes at this. He asked Hachi to go fetch the girls. All three gulped.

"I ain't going out there." They all grasped the ship as best as they could when Hach came over.

"Let's go girls." He grabbed each of them by one arm and started to pulling. Unfortunately for him, none of them would budge. "He won't bite."

"No way! Never!" Nami held onto the ship tighter.

"Let go of the ship." He told them. They each shook their heads. So this made Hachi decide to try something a little bit different. He took out all of his extra hands. "If you don't let go, I'm going to tickle you."

"You wouldn't dare." Sun remaked back. She was the first one to get tickled. "Ahaha, stop, stop, I can't breath, stop." She let go of the ship in order to take his hand off. He grabbed onto both of her arms with one hand.

"Unless you girls want to be tickled, let go of the ship." He told them once more. Nami and Rae gave a quick look at each other before they reluctantly did as they were told. Hachi grabbed onto them as well and led them out to be seen by everybody.

'HUMANS!' Was the thought that ran through all the crowds minds. The girls stood in front of the mermen crew, right in front of Jimbei. He looked down at him, a growl emitted from his mouth.

"Humans? Of all things you could have picked, you pick humans?!" Sun started to shake from the raise of volume in his voice. Rae and Nami hugged each other for support. "And they're pregnant?!" As instinct took over, the girls wrapped their hands around their stomach. This seemed to have become a very strong habit of this.

"Yes, we picked humans. And yes, they're pregnant. Anymore questions?"

"Watch your freaky mouth Choo!" Jimbei walked around the girls to face the big lip merman. "So which one is yours? Is it one of the ones with the eyes defect? Or is it the one with orange hair?"

"Eye defect? You trying to tell me that there's something wrong with my eyes?" Sun lightly shoved Jimbei. "Don't you be insulting my eyes." He turned around to look down at the seemingly crazy girl.

"Do you know who you're messing with?" She poked him in between the abs and lower stomach(she had to get up on her toes just to be able to reach that high).

"Do YOU know who YOU'RE messing with? Just in case you don't know, I'll tell you. You are messing with a VERY pregnant woman. And,I'm going through very severe mood swings and my feet hurt from standing and my back hurts from…also standing. So don't mess with me right now." She back away slowly. "And I was born with my eyes like this, thank you very much." She brushed right past him to stand next to Choo, who was smirking at the attitude she had just given to Jimbei.

"There you go. This one's mine." He wrapped his arm around her. 'I can't believe I'm letting him do this.' Sun looked down and shook her head. She then motioned her sister and close friend to do the same thing. They went to stand next to their merman.

* * *

Arlong didn't want the whole island to get involved in his private life and conversations. He made himself, Jimbei, Choo, Kuroobi, Sun, Rae, and Nami move to a place that was more secluded. Hachi and the other crewmembers all scattered around the island to do what they please.

Now, the small group is inside Arlong's own family home, which his mother left to him when she passed away. He claimed it was nothing really that special, but Nami begged to defer. This place was almost as big as Arlong Park, except that it didn't have 50 stories. It reached about 20 stories instead.

"So, have you actually had a marriage ceremony?" Jimbei sat on a chair in front of the couples. Arlong, Choo, and Kuroobi sat on the couch on the other side of the room, with the girls on their laps. They kept looking around the room with excitement. The design of the room was simple yet…elegant. The room was a pearl color, making the vibe feel calm. The tables were all made of a combination of sea glass and sea shells. All the windows were closed with pearl colored curtains, blocking off anybody who would want to see inside.

"No. We've proposed but they're refused." Arlong answered back.

"Refused? Now that's truly a shocker. When you were on my ship, everywhere we went, ladies would throw themselves at you and practically beg you to be your lover. And now you finally choose a girl and she doesn't like you back." Jimbei looked at the other two. "Is it the same with you two?"

"Yes." They replied in unison. Jimbei took a look at the girls in their laps. He did have to admit, they were very cute for a bunch of humans. Knowing that no matter what he'd say or do, those three pirates would run after the girls. He sighed. "Fine. They can stay. But I don't like it."

"We didn't even need your permission for this. We were going to keep them anyway. After all." They nuzzled into the girls' necks. "They're carrying our babies."

"Don't remind me." Rae smacked Kuroobi in the head with her hand.

"Ok, so now we have to make plans for marriage." Jimbei snapped his fingers and immediately, five servents came up to him. Nami gasped.

"There's servents too. WOW!" Arlong chuckled at Nami. "Wait, marriage?" Nami whipped her head around to look at Arlong. "We're getting married?"

"Yes."

"I am not getting married with a huge bump on my stomach. I don't want to get married."

* * *

"How many days have we been here again?" Nami sat on a chair in the rooms she shared with Arlong. The other two girls were in there with her.

"Who's keeping track? Not me. I'm too busy counting how many dirty looks I get on this island."

"Same here."

"Ok." Nami looked towards the girls. "I'm just going to guess it's been a month."

It wasn't up to the girls. They were now in Mermen territory now, so they still had to do everything they were told to do. Without fighting back. Jimbei was still very skeptic about having them there. Everytime he pass by one of them, he would give them the nastiest death glare ever. Sometimes they wished that his glares could actually kill, so they wouldn't have to be there anymore.

The whole island just added to the insult bowl. Not one mermaid was happy that they were there. Not ONE! That didn't really surprise the girls at all. They knew what kind of treatment they would get the first day they got there.

"Excuse me. You must get ready." The three were interrupted by some mermaid that had been hired to help them. See, right now, they were getting ready for their own Wedding. That's right, today was the day they were being forced to marry the monsters that have caused them pain.

"Whatever." Nami turned to face a mirror right in front of her. She sighed as the mermaid helper walked closer to her, a gown in her didn't even pay attention to the design or the color of the gown, she didn't care. Rae and Sun waited their turn. The helper helped Nami fit into the gown, the bump in her stomach showing fully. "Pretty." Was all Nami said once she saw what she fully looked like.

"Your turn miss." The helper turned to Sun. She got up in response and walked over to the helper. While watching her sister leave, Rae suddenly felt a strange pain in her stomach, a piercing one. Her breathing started to speed up.

'Am I going into labor?' She clutched over in her seat, the pain seemed to be disappearing. 'No, I'm not.' She stood from her seat. 'I can't be. Don't I have like..one month left?' The helper moved onto her.

The process of getting ready for the wedding went by very quietly. Nobody said a word. Each girl too depressed on what was about to happen. When they were finished getting dressed, the helper lead them out of the room and down a long hall. As they got closer to their destination, they heard the loud wedding music through the big double door. The helper made them stand right in front of the double door as she went to inform the people inside that they were ready.

'Daddy.' Sun started to remember her father. Her mind played back to a conversation they had had when she was just 5 years old.

_Flashback:_

"_Daddy, when I grow up, I'm going to marry you."_

"_Sweetie, you can't marry me. I'm already married to your mother."_

"_She's going to have to share. I love you daddy, besides, other boys have cooties."_

"_When you get older, those boys with cooties are going to end up being hotties. And when that happens, I'm going to pull out my shotgun and threaten every one that dares to lay a finger on you. But then, a boy that you will deeply love will show me the courage needed to be with you. And I'll soon be hearing that wedding music and walking you down the aisle." He pulled his daughter onto his lap. "But don't ever feel like you need to depend on a man to keep you up. Don't ever let a man talk down at you. Don't ever let a man beat you. When you grow up, show them that you are a strong woman with your own feelings and strengths."_

_End of Flashback_

'I wish I had shown that now Dad. And I really wish you were here with that shotgun.' The double doors opened slowly, letting a bright light shine upon them. In unison, they started walking in tune with the music, letting everybody see their beauty…yeah, and the bumps. The crowd stood. Rae started to feel the pain in her stomach again, this time, it got worse.

'There it is again, what's going on?' Rae cluched tighter onto the bouquet of flowers in her hands. She looked up straight, a blank cold face on. Kuroobi looked back at her, pride showing brightly in his face. Sun heard all the insults she was still getting from the mermaids.

'Geez, they don't even show respect at my own wedding. Shows how much I'm loved and…OW!' Now Sun was feeling pain in her stomach, except that was no doubt in her mind, she was now going into labor. 'it's gone. Wait for it….OW! it's back. It's ok, it's ok. As long as my water doesn't break, I'll be safe'. They reached the front, taking their place next to their right mermen. The crowd sat back down, letting Jimbei, who was leading the whole thing, start to speak.

"Friends, crewmates, disguisting humans…" The girls shot glares at him. "We gather here in this huge hall to witness a big mistake, oops, I mean, the union of love between two species."

'I feel my anger burning up inside of me…no wait, that's the pain in my stomach.' With one hand, Rae let the bouquet go to rub her stomach. Jimbei noticed this right away and stopped his speech.

"Got a problem?" He asked her loud enough for everybody to hear.

"No, it's just a little pain in my OWWIE!" She clutched over, dropping the bouquet of flowers in the process. She dropped down onto her knees, her hands once again craddling her stomach.

"I think she's going into labor." Kuroobi kneeled down next to her, completely clueless on what to do.

"Say what?!" Sun pushed past the others to get next to her sister. "Sis, dude, how long have you been having pain?"

"Since this morning, I think. And also, my water just broke now."

"And you wait till now to tell us?!"

"I thought it was just the butterflies you get when you're nervous or scared." Rae answered back innocently.

"We need to cancel the wedding." Sun yelled out. 'Thank goodness.'

"Hospital, medics, hot water, towels, move it people. We got a woman in labor here, and it ain't gonna be pretty. Audience, thank you for coming, leave all the presents on the table outside and have a nice day. Now OUT OUT OUT!" Nami pushed whoever was in her way out of the room, trying to make way for them to take Rae to the hospital.

* * *

Kuroobi carried Rae into the emergency room, where everything was prepared for labor. The rest of the crew: Arlong, Nami, Choo, Sun, and Jimbei- were waiting outside in a waiting room. Sun and Nami were sitting on a bench; Choo was leaning agianst a wall, his eyes closed and his arm crossed over his chest. Jimbei and Arlong were across the room, talking as quietly as possibly. Sun realized that her legs were shaking like crazy, bieng nervous wasn't exactly that good of thing for her own pregnancy.

"What do you think it's going to be?" Nami leaned over to whisper to her friend.

"I don't know. Truth be told, Rae always did want a girl. When we were little, we would always talk about our dreams and future. She said that she would get married to a tall, dark skined man with black hair and green eyes. And that she would have three kids, a girl and two boys." Sun chuckled.

"Well, the guy she is forced to marry is tall and has black hair. Not so sure about the eyes and the skin…well…you know. What did you say your future was going to be?"

"I use to say I would marry my Dad. Makes me realize that I wanted to marry a man who showed the same qualities as my father. But from what's going to happen, I doubt I'll get the future of my dreams." Sun felt the strong pain she had felt earlier. So thought it was just a regular kicking from the baby to show that it's still alive.. That was until she felt something wet.

"Sun, I'm nervous too; but man, you're sweating like crazy. Look, you're even getting the seat wet."

"Uh…that's not sweat. My water just broke."

"NO!" Nami stood. "Not you too."

"What?" Choo opened one of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Sun just went into labor."

"HUH?! Doctor!"

"He's busy." Arlong called out.

"But my woman is in labor too."

"Great." Jimbei rolled his eyes. "Get another specialist." He called to a group of workers that just happened to pass by. "We got another one ready to burst."

A group of nurses rushed over to the girl, pulling her onto a strapped bed. They rushed her into an available room, Choo right by her side.

"Hey, get this one in too." Jimbei pointed to Nami. "I don't want anymore surprises."

"But I havn't had any pains." Arlong went over to his girl.

"Just do what he says. Plus, Sun is a little early. So there's no saying what will happen."

* * *

They weren't kidding. As soon as Nami got into the room she was assigned, her water broke. Perfect, just perfect. All three were going to have the babies on the exact same day.

"Why can't I be in there again?" Choo questioned.

"Because you were running around like a maniac and they needed room. Stop asking, already." 'These guys are driving me insane, stupid humans for affecting the once strong team. Makes me wish I never disabled mine.' Jimbei held his hand to his head, a headache was well on its way.

"I wasn't acting crazy and they still kicked me out!"

"Kuroobi, just seat here, be normal, and shut up. Arlong, have control over your crew." Arlong was thinking too hard that he had blanked out all the other noises around him.

"What?"

"Did you hear any words I said?"

"Nope." Arlong answered back bluntly. Jimbei would have started to argue, if it wasn't for the doors that had just opened, revealing three nurses each holding specific bundles. One nurse had a bundle wrapped in….a pink blanket. Another had one wrapped in……a pink blanket. The third one had two wrapped in….a blue and pink blanket.

Each nurse walked over to the respected mermen, holding out the bundles.

"Congradulations, it's a girl." The nurse handed a baby over to….ARLONG.

"Congradulation, it's a girl." That nurse handed the baby over to….KUROOBI.

"Congradulation, you have twins. A boy and a girl." The nurse handed both babies over to Choo.

* * *

There you go. The long awaited birth of the babies. Read and review. Please????


	17. Chapter 16

* * *

**Ok, so the babies were finally born. Let's see how the mermen each react to the new additions to their crew.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own my two characters and now, the babies.**

* * *

"A baby girl, a baby girl? Why the hell did you give me a girl?" Arlong sat near the bed Nami was lying in, the new baby in a separete bed that was on the other side of her, she was fast asleep.

"It isn't my fault." Nami stated.

"You're the one who gave birth to it. I can't have a girl continue my legacy."

"You should have thought about that before you decided to get me pregnant. Why can't you just accept her? She has half of your blood." Nami's hand went to gently touch the soft baby's cheek.

"I'll accept her when she can prove herself to me." Arlong stood up and left the room. Nami just shook her head and continued to look down at her baby was glad that the baby looked like a human. But you could still see the traits of a mermen in her.

Since Nami was human, the baby wasn't born with fins for feet. But she did have webbed hands. And her baby also had some gills. 'I wonder if she'll get the same kind of sharp teeth.'

Her hair seemed to have the same wild and uncontrollable shape as her father's and it was just as long as his; the color of her hair was a combination of black and orange, orange at the very top of her head and as it went lower it turned to a shade of black.

Nami wanted so badly to see the color of her baby's eyes. She didn't know why but…she just needed to see if the eyes would have the same hidden anger and torment as Arlong's.

Gently, she picked the baby out of the small bed and held it to her bosom. Her eyes soften at the site of her own child. How could Arlong hate something that was just too beautiful? The baby started to stir in her sleep. Nami got so excited to look into the baby's eyes. She wondered how the baby would react to her.

The baby's eyes started to slowly open. Once fully opened, Nami gasped. She saw how the eyes were big and round; they were dark dark black but they held a hint of innocence in them. A sigh of relief was let out.

"No anger, torment, or emptiness. Even if there were, you'd still be perfect in my eyes baby." The baby girl looked up at her mother and…she smiled. Nami felt as if she was getting ready to cry. "Hi my baby girl, I'm your mommy." Nami wondered if the baby could understand her. With the way the baby was waving it's arms around and reaching up for Nami's face, it probably could.

"I can't keep calling you 'baby' forever. What to name you?" Nami's mind began to wonder. There was no way Arlong would actually be a part of naming the baby so it was all up to her.

"Mariko." She whispered to herself. That name sounded perfect to her. For one, it reminded her sligtly of her sister she had to leave behind, Nojiko. And if she remembered correctly, the name meant 'circle'. She wasn't sure how the meaning applied, it could have applied many different ways. But to her, it reminded her of how she felt. When she first found out she was pregnant, she was slightly excited, even if she did refuse to show it. But as time went on, she had begun to hate the baby; she wanted it to die. Now, she loves it even more. So she just did a complete 360.

"That's your name, Mariko. What do you think?" The baby made little gurgling noises. "I'll take that as a yes." She giggled.

* * *

Kuroobi had gone into the room Rae was in, to see if she was doing ok after a very painful birth. The baby in his arms was fast asleep. He walked into the room, being as quiet as possible, just in case Rae was asleep. She wasn't.

"Hey Kuroobi, what took you so long?"

"Actually miss me?"

"No, but I did miss the baby." She held her hands out, indicating to Kuroobi that she wanted him to give her the baby. He did so. "She's so adorable."

"Human." Kuroobi said.

"So what if she looks more human? All of the mermaids out here look human, if it weren't for the fins they have."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong. I'm just saying it. She does have my my skin color." That was baby did have the grayish skin color like Kuroobi. Rae looked down at the now awake baby. The baby seemed to be more cheerful than any other she had seen. It was moving around like crazy, trying to decide who it wanted to be held by. Finally, she reached her arms out to her father, Kuroobi. He was a little shocked at this.

"Hey, don't keep your daughter waiting. Hold her." Kuroobi took a seat next to the bed and held his hands out for the baby.

"She isn't scared of me. That's a little bit of a shocker." Kuroobi looked into the eyes of the baby and realized that they looked just like her mother. A beautiful color of blue. The hair was long, straight black. And very soft.

"Hey look, webbed feet."

"And webbed hands." Rae grabbed onto a hand of the baby and kissed it gently, making the baby giggle. "Where are her gills? I'd figure she'd have gills."

"I guess that part of my DNA just didn't get into her." Rae was a little relieved at this.

"I just remembered. We have to name her."

"You're actually really going to let me help you. You must really be learning how to love me."

"Nope. I still hate you with every being of my body. I just feel that our child needs to know that both of her parents love her, and I don't want her to know that her parents hate each other."

"Correction, I love you." Rae sighed and rolled her eyes. She continued to think of a name for the baby. "She's so hyper and happy and…Bliss."

"Bliss?"

"It means joy, cheer, intense happiness. It's perfect." Rae leaned over towards Kuroobi and the baby. "What do you think? Do you like that name? Bliss?" The baby just smiled up at her.

"I didn't even get a chance to think."

"Too slow."

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know there was such a strong sense of pain until today." Sun laid her head down on a pillow behind her, keeping an eye on the two sleeping bundles in Choo's arms.

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"One hundred." Choo chuckled at her.

"I can't really sit up right now. So what do they look like?"

"Well, our son has your hair. Very soft, his eyes are…I can't tell. He's asleep. He has gills right on his neck. Webbed hands and feet and is your skin color."

"Does he have your big lips that go ten inches in front of your face?"

"First off, my lips only go five inches in front of my face. And second, yes he does."

"Great, now the only reason why my son will ever get pursude by women is because they will want to kiss his lips."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Shut up. Now what does our daughter look like?"

"She has my blond hair. Her skin color is a light shade of blue, like mine. Her lips are long but they have that defenite shape. No gills, webbed hands and feet also. Eyes remain a mystery."

"Not for long. They'll wake up when they're hungry."

"Which reminds me." He got closer to her and bent down till his lips were so close to hers. "I'm hungry for some lovin."

"You ain't gonna find it here. Now get away from me, I'm tired." It was at that moment that one of the babies started to cry outloud.

"You woke up the baby."

"I did not. You did." Sun grabbed onto her little girl and rocked her gentle. The baby become calm once again and looked up at her mother. "She has your eyes. Black." She looked down at the now calm baby.

"Siria." She looked back up at Choo.

"Huh?" She questioned him.

"Siria, it means 'sun-bright, glowing.' I want to name her that."

"Ok sure, Sounds very pretty. Now what to name my baby boy?" The baby in Choo's arms opened it's eyes and looked up at his father. His eyes had the curious look in them He reached his hands up to his father's lips. With his small hand, he grabbed onto his father's lips and gave it a good squeeze. "Now that's funny." Sun started to crack up from the strange look Choo was giving.

"Hey, they're red. And this hurts." He stated blankly. He went to unclasp the little hand from his lips and held it in his own hand. The baby boy continued to look up at his father, then at his mother, then back at his father. It didn't take him long to finally figure it out. He let out a little squeal of excitement.

"Aw, he's so cute. Gimme gimme." Sun moved Siria over to her right arm so that she could hold her boy in her left arm. Choo carefully placed the baby in that arm.

"Cute. Strong. It's gonna be hard to think of a name for him."

"I told you we should have picked out names earlier."

"You said nothing of the sort."

"I still blame you."

"Fine, how about Giles?"

"NO, that means 'small goat'. My son is not a goat."

"But he is small."

"No."

"Gus?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"If I wasn't holding these two, I would slap you silly."

"Geez, stubborn woman. Why do I love you again?" Choo looked from her eyes to her lips to her neck to her…well, you can figure out what's lower than her neck. "Oh yeah, you're hot."

"Stop imagining me and keep thinking."

"I got it. For sure, I know you'll like this one."

"What is it?"

"Kenn, it means 'bright water'. What do you think?" Sun took a while to think, she looked down at the baby in her arms. He was so different in comparison to his sister. If his sister's name had something to do with fire, then his name with water would be perfect. "I like it. What about you? Do you like Kenn?" The little Baby boy grabbed onto the clothes that covered his mother's chest and slightly pulled on it. "I'm gonna take that as a yes. And that you're hungry. Choo, leave."

"You got nothing to hide from me, There isn't anything on your body that I havn't seen."

"Must you remind me?"

* * *

**A MONTH LATER**

Nami asked one of the many servants of the house to lay a blanket on the floor of the room. Once done, her and Mariko sat down on the blanket. She put the baby down gently on her stomach and let her crawl around a little.

"Hm." Nami looked up at Arlong, who had just walked into the room. He eyed her and the small baby crawling around. Small Mariko crawled towards the leg of her father, who just shook his head. He walked around the baby to go seat behind Nami. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Mariko continued to crawl around on the blanket, every once in a while she would crawl over to her mom and Nami would gently pick her up. The baby would look up at her with those innocent eyes which would case Nami to just smile down at her and kiss her forehead.

"Hello?" The little 'seemingly happy' moment was disrupted by Choo, Kuroobi, Sun, Rae, and the little babies arriving. Arlong released Nami, stood up to join his men, and waved a quick good-bye before all of them left the three girls and the babies.

"He still being a jerk towards Mariko?" Sun knelt down and placed both of her babies on the blanket.

"Yes, he barely even acknowledges her. The poor thing."

"Well, he was expecting a boy, so it might take him a while." Rae put down her own baby girl on the blanket. The three continued to watch how all the babies reacted towards each other. Mariko sat up as best as she could, Bliss sat across from her. Theirs hands went up to meet the other's, Kenn and Siria crawled towards the two. Mariko started to tip over slightly and she landed right on Kenn. Bliss turned towards Siria and was jumping up and down slightly from excitement with the new playmates.

"How cute." Nami giggled from the way the babies played. Sun watched her baby boy, who seemed to be smiling like crazy. 'Must be from being around just girls.'

"He's going to be a pervert, just like his father. You know that right?" Sun nodded towards her sister.

"Guys, You know we can never leave now, right?" Nami and Sun looked up at Rae, wanting to know more of what she meant.

"Yes we can. We just have to wait until the babies are older and…"

"And what? Run away? We can't. They'll hunt us down, and they might harm the children."

"Choo would never. He may have a killer's heart; but he won't harm that of his blood."

"I'm not worried about yours and my babies. I'm worried about already hates her enough, we don't know what he would do if we just run away like that. Guys, face it. We might as well just learn to just love them." Nami grabbed onto Mariko. She craddled the baby so tenderly in her arms.

"I love her so much. Now that I can actually hold her in my arms for real, I feel such a strong motherly love." Little Mariko looked up at her mother and gave her a small, lovely smile. "I give. I admit it, I give up."

Sun laid down on her stomach, landing in-between her twins. Kenn crawled right up to her, laying right on her arm. Siria went and climbed onto her back, settling on her stomach. "I do too."

"Me three." Rae picked up Bliss, settling her on her lap and played patty-cake with their hands.

"For their future." The three of them said in unison.

* * *

**I made it sound like it was the end. NO WAY. I'm having too much fun writing this. I will be very busy for the next few weeks, so this may be my last update for a while. Stupid school work and Dual Credit.**

**Although, it wasn't fun trying to find names for the babies. But I think I picked out just the right ones. what do you all think? Please read and review. Please???**


	18. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

On with the story. The mermen crew finally have their children. Choo and Kuroobi don't really care that much. And Arlong, well, he's just a very big jerk!

**Just a friendly remindeer for you all, this is whose baby is whose.**

**Nami:Mariko**

**Rae: Bliss**

**Sun: Kenn and Siria**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own Sun and Rae. And now I own the babies!**

* * *

ABOUT 8 MONTHS LATER

"Arlong, for once, please spend some time with Mariko." Arlong looked up at Nami, his soon-to-be wife. In front of her, was his 8 month old baby, Mariko. The three of them were sitting by the ocean behind their big mansion like house. Little Mariko was sitting on Nami's lap, her hands being held by her mom's, and she was bouncing up and down.

"No." Arlong answered plainly. He continued to stare at the giggling bouncing baby on Nami's lap, giving her his most evil glares.

"Don't glare at her like that." Nami released one of her baby's hands. She then curcled her hand into a tight fist and punched Arlong right on his arm.

"Ow." 'When did she become so strong?'

"You're such a jerk. Mariko hasn't done anything wrong at all and you still don't accept her. How can you be mean to this little beauty?" Nami looked down at her daughter, giggling when she saw that Mariko was sucking on her tiny little fist.

"She's nothing but annoying."

"I bet if I had giving you a boy, you wouldn't be saying that." Arlong growled and stood up in a hurry. He walked away from the two girls, leaving behind a very angry Nami.

"You're father. Seriously!" Nami tugged on her daughter's hand, making her release it from her mouth. The only thing that has changed on Mariko for those past 8 months is that her hair had gotten a little longer. In order to keep it from being that big of a trouble, Nami had to take her to get it cut. That had been a big challenge.

"You're so adorable." Mariko looked up at her mom and reached for her mother's hair. She grabbed onto a small strand and pulled, very hard.

"Ow, but you have your father's strength. Don't pull my hair." Mariko released her mother's hair.

"M..m..ma…"

"Are you trying to say something? What is it baby?" Nami got excited, for if Mariko was to talk it would be her very first words. Unless you consider those little gurgling noises words.

"Ma..Mama. Mama." The baby bounced even higher on Nami's lap. "Mama, mama, mama."

"Yes, yes, I'm your mama. Mariko, those are your first words. Oh oh oh, I got to go tell your aunts." Over time, Nami considered herself to be an actual sister of Sun and Rae. And they considered it too. So now, they call Nami their sister and Mariko their niece.

"First word, mama. Oh my goodness. Mariko, I'm so proud of you." Nami stood up from her position, holding Mariko closely to her chest.

* * *

"Why are you two always over at my house?" Choo and Kuroobi were sitting on the couch in Choo's living room. Rae and Kuroobi were visiting, as you can tell.

"Because Rae always wants to be with her sister. And what she wants, she'll get. Or else I own't get what I want." Choo and Kuroobi nodded as they watched Sun and Rae playing with their babies.

"Kenn is so protective of the girls."

"He is. That's one of the traits he got from his father. You know how Mermen are very supportive and protective of their certain friends."

"True. They are." The two baby girls, Siria and Bliss, were both trying to sit up on their own. But due to a lack of balance, they would sometimes fall over. Kenn, on the other hand, wouldn't let it happen. He was crawling around in a constant circle; he would stop behind them when they would start to fall, so they always fell right on top of him.

The three children had grown quite a little, Kenn was the biggest one of them now. His hair had gotten a little longer, but for some strange reason would spike up. His lips stayed the same length, giving him that full mermen strange look. His skin color seemed to have gotten just a little darker, surpassing his mother's color. Even his red eyes challenged hers.

Siria's blond hair was already past her ears, never losing the shine that it naturally held. Her lips had shrunk a little, not in size but in length. Her eyes had grown a little bigger, giving her that totally innocent school girl baby look. Her skin still remained that certain blue color.

Bliss, was the only one who's appearance didn't change in the least bit. She was still the same way as the day she was born.

"Honey, come over here." Sun looked behind her to see Choo was holding his arms wide open, indicating that he wanted her to come sit on his lap. Kenn and Siria looked up at their parents, both of them clapping their hands with excitement. Sun sighed as she got up from her position on the floor and walked over to Choo.

"I really really loath you." She turned around and sat on Choo's lap, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. She sighed as Choo's hands began to roam over the front part of her body.

"I love you too." The whole happy/hate moment was interrupting by an excited Nami and an angry Arlong. "Hello sir." Choo and Kuroobi immediately greeted their captain.

"Let's go." Was all that Arlong said before turning and leaving the room. Reluctantly, Choo let go of Sun, letting her stand from his lap. Him and Kuroobi went over to the spot where the babies were.

"Bye kids." Choo kneeled down really quick and patted both of his children on their heads.

"Laters." Kuroobi did the same thing to his daughter, Bliss. The three mermen soon left the house, letting the three girls breath a sigh of relief.

"I thought they'd never leave." Sun went back to the circle, being careful to not sit down on her moving children. Siria immediately crawled over to her mom and reached her hands up to her. Sun grabbed onto her daugher and settled her right on the center of her lap.

"Guys guys, guess what, Mariko said her first word."

"Really?!" Sun and Rae both exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, Honey, who am i?" The small baby in Nami's arm crawled onto the floor and towards Bliss. She then sat up on her own and pointed at her mom.

"Mama." She smiled and giggled, causing Sun and Rae to squeal.

"How cute. That's so awesome."

"Way to go, sweetie." Mariko soon lost her balance while sitting and started falling back. Quickly, Kenn crawled over to her, stopping when he was right behind her. Mariko fell right on top of him. Bliss and Siria now thought they were all playing, so Siria left her mom's lap and Bliss jumped right on top of Mariko. Siria jumped on the very top, making it hard for Kenn to start moving.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us today, boys." Jimbei stood in front of a group of new recruits for his crew. Arlong, Choo, and Kuroobi went to stand right next to him. Hachi was busy passing around a few usable training weapons.

"Hello, weaklings, I am Jimbei."

"All hail Jimbei." The new recruits put their fists to the place where their heart was located, showing their loyalty.

"Newbies, I am Arlong, and these are my men: Choo, Kuroobi, and Hachi."

"All hail Arlong and his crew."

"So, you worthless bunch, you want to become an actual pirate on one of the most famous and feared crews in all the Grand Line." Jimbei walked side to side in front of the new recruits.

"Sir yes sir."

"Do any of you know what it takes to even be considered to be a recruit?"

"Sir no sir." Jimbei turned towards Arlong, nodding his head. Arlong walked forward to and would zigzag in-between every single recruit. He would stopped in front of them and either list a good or bad quality.

"Too small of muscles. Weakling."

"Good eye contant. Makes good use in battle."

"You are struggling to hold up a puny sword. Weakling."

"You…You…What are you doing here? You look way too young to even be considering an army duty." Jimbei shook his head. The boy that Arlong had stopped in front of was the youngest out of all the recruits. Truthfully, he was the same age as Arlong was when he first joined a pirate crew. Extremely young.

"Oh.." Jimbei went to stand behind Arlong. "Recuits, in back of us are some of the greatest fighters you will ever meet. Those who have practiced and/or mastered Mermen Karate, go with Kuroobi. Those who are skilled in swordsmanship, go with Hachi. And those who don't know what the heck they fight as, go with Choo. Dismiss."

"What do you want me to do?" Arlong asked Jimbei.

"You're coming with me. We need to have a big talk." Jimbei and Arlong moved a little further from all the people.

"What do you want?"

"Did you and Nami get in a fight this morning?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, maybe because everytime you and her get in a fight over your daughter…" Arlong growled. He hated it when everyone would refer to Mariko as his daughter. Frankly, he didn't want to be reminded. "Sorry, over Mariko, you come here all angry and get way off subject."

"Ok, fine, I did. She wants me to spend more time with Mariko, but I can't. She's just too..I can't even find the word for it."

"Does this have to do with your past?"

"Don't mention my past. Just leave me alone." Arlong brushed past Jimbei,leaving the whole group ordeal thing. Jimbei sighed to himself. Arlong's past wasn't exactly a pretty one. Arlong's own parents never showed him the love or support needed for when he would have children. His father judged him based off his strength and agility in battle.

' Maybe it's time that I talk to Nami about the little matter.'

* * *

"So then Kenn got so upset that he picked up a big spoonful of his food and threw it right at Choo's face." Rae and Nami quietly laughed, being sure not to wake up the children, who were sleeping on a blanket on the floor together. Siria and Kenn were holding hands; Bliss was sucking on her thumb; and Mariko was sucking on her whole fist.

"You should have seen his face. Siria, Kenn, and I were laughing so hard that all three of us nearly fell out of our chairs."

"You're lucky." Nami cut in. "You both. Kuroobi and Choo seem to try hard to be a part of their children's lives. But Arlong…he won't even spare a glance at her. And when he does, it's a horrible glare."

"You really care for your daughter, don't you?"

"I never had a father. I, at least, wanted my children to have a father who would love them. Now that I finally get a child, her father ends up being a lustful jerk."

"But at least she has a loving mother, loving aunts, and loving cousins. Let's face it, Mariko has enough love from all of us, she doesn't need Arlong." They were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door, Sun stood up to go answer. When she came back, she was followed by Jimbei. He looked down at the childre, realizing this was the first time he had seen them in a while. Carefully, he stepped over them and headed for an available chair that was right next to them.

"What brings you here?"

"Arlong."

"What did he do now?"

"It's more along the lines of what has been bothering him." Sun and Rae took a quick look at each other and then towards Nami. She grabbed onto both of their hands, showing them that she wanted them to stay.

"And?"

"When are you going to tell him about his son?"

"He doesn't have a son. Our son was dead right when he was born."

"Don't remind me. That was really a horrible sight. Anyway, I'm tired of that slacker constantly getting distracted with his own thoughts."

"What could he possibly be thinking? Why does he need a son anyway?"

"Ok, where to begin. Arlong was raised mostly by his mother, his father barely played a part in his life."

"Who does that remind you of?" Rae whispered to Sun.

"I heard that you two. Anyway, his mother was constantly bed-ridden, for reasons unknown. The only thing Arlong probably remembers from his childhood is watching his father rape his mother over and over again."

"What?"

"Arlong wasn't born from love. He was born from a series of rapes."

"Again. Geez, it's like he's a little clone of his own father." Rae whispered over to Sun.

"Will you two just shut up and let me talk?!" Jimbei bared his sharp teeth at Sun and Rae.

"Ok ok, don't yell at me." Rae yelled back at him.

"You've drifted off the main point, Jimbei. Why does Arlong want a son so badly?"

"It's a tradition in his family for the woman to bare a first-born son, or else dreadful consequences will be followed."

"UH, what kind of consequences?"

"He'll have to eat you."

"WHAT?!" The sleeping bundle of babies on the floor immediately woke up from the loud yell Nami made. The girls sighed and stood up from the couch, heading over to the floor. They picked up their babies and started to rock them gently, trying to hush the loud wailing cries.

"Jimbei, will you help me with Kenn? I have a hard time holding two babies at once."

"Just because I let you girls stay here with my warriors doesn't mean I've accepted you. So no." Sun rolled her eyes towards Jimbei and struggled to hold two crying babies in her arms.

"Mariko, Mommy's sorry she yelled. Please go back to sleep."

"Bliss, be a good girl and go nighty-night."

"Kenn, Siria, it's ok. It's ok."

"You three look busy now. Nami, I'm giving you an order. Tell Arlong you're pregnant again."

"But we havn't had sex since Mariko was born."

"Then have sex tonight and tell him in a few days that you're pregnant. I've had enough of him messing up. I don't care how many times you have to get him in bed. Just do it!" Jimbei stood abrudtly, leaving behind a shocked Nami, surprised Rae and Sun, and wailing out of control babies.

"Guys, I'm doomed."

* * *

"Those newbies are so hopeless."

"They'll die in battle right on the first day."

"Wouldn't that be depressing?" Sarcasim was laced all over Kuroobi's voice, the past remark made Choo and Hachi chuckle. For the past few hours, they had to train the newbies in a series of different battle techniques.

"Is today's sessions over?" Arlong appeared to the group, all four getting ready to head back to their homes.

"Yes, no thanks to you." Kuroobi pointed out. "Where were you?"

"Jimbei needed to talk to me."

"Is it about Mariko?"

"Yes. And, hey, have I been acting weird and ignoring my duties?"

"Yes." All three answered him. They got closer to their homes, all a little thankful that they lived just a few houses away from each other. But first, Kuroobi and Arlong had to go pick up their girls and children from Choo's house. Hachi had left the group earlier, going his own separate way for the night.

"Hey, I'm Home." Choo called out, getting no answer in reply. At first, he and the others were a little worried. Thinking that somebody had broken into the house, they rushed into the room where the girls usually hang out. To their surprise, nothing was wrong. They were all asleep. Sun slept on the floor, with Kenn and Siria laying their heads on her stomach. Rae was asleep on the couch, holding Bliss and…Mariko? Where's Nami?

"Honey, wake up." Choo knelt down and gently shook Sun. She groaned as she opened her eyes, her arm instantly going up to shield them from the light that was shining down on her.

"What?"

"Shouldn't the kids actually be in their own beds?" Choo gently picked up his son, leaving Sun to carry Siria. Arlong looked all over the room, seeing no Nami in sight.

"Where's Nami?"

"Oh uh…she is…she didn't want me to mention it. But she has a surprise waiting for you at your house. She already asked Rae to take care of Mariko, allowing you two to be alone for the night."

"Oh. Perfect." Arlong smirked to himself, leaving the room and house without a word. During this whole thing, Rae had woken up. She had Kuroobi hold Bliss while she held Mariko.

"We'll be going now. See you tomorrow sis." Kuroobi and Rae left the house. Choo and Sun went over to their babies room, laying them both in their own little cribs.

"Now that everybody is gone…" Choo wrapped his arms around Sun, pulling her closer to him and away from the crib. "Why don't you and I have some of our own little fun?"

"I don't want to. Too tired." She stomped down on his foot and covered his mouth before he could make any sort of loud noise. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight. There are some pillows and just use the blanket that's on the floor." She left the room before he could protest and locked the door to their room.

"What did I do now? I swear, this is the fifth time this week."

* * *

Nami set up candles all over the room, all of them perfectly glowing and filling the room with a scent of flowers. Arlong wouldn't really like it but those were the only candles she could find at the time.

She gulped as she heard the door to the house open. She rushed into the closest, putting on the finishing touches to her outfit. Just when she closed the door, Arlong walked in, feeling excited.

"Nami?" He called out.

"I'm in here." She replied back, trying to hide nervousness in her voice. She felt her heartbeat get faster. She heard his hands grab onto the handle and pulled it open slowly. His eyes immediately started to travel up and down her body.

Nami was wearing merely a transparent nightgown, the color of a light sensual green.

"What's the occasion?" He grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her closer to him.

"Uh..well, nothing really. Just…" 'I really can't do this. The way he's looking at me, it's like a hungry wolf that hasn't eaten for four days.' He pulled her towards the bed, letting himself fall first so that Nami could be laying on top of him.

"Just what? Couldn't resist me anymore?" He let his hand graze gently across her cheek, making her shake from the touch. 'Have sex with him. I don't want to. I can't.' She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Arlong's hand travel up and down her back. She noticed how it tried to slip in-between her nightgown. It was then that she cracked, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Arlong, I have a confession to make." She pushed herself off his chest to sit right next to him on the bed. "Jimbei came and talked to me today. He mentioned how you have been making so many mistakes with the assignments he asks you to do."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"I'm getting to that part. He said that the only reason you're messing up is that you're still upset about not having a son. Truthfully, you did have a son. But he was a stillborn baby, no life at all. And Jimbei wanted you and me to have sex so that I could get pregnant and give you a son."

* * *

**That's a twist! Whoa, how will Arlong react? Read and review. Please??????**


	19. Chapter 18

**So yeah, Arlong knows the truth. A son was born but it was dead. Sad,isn't it?**

**Got to say a big thank you to deathshark, always reviewing and willing to help me. You so rule!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. But I do own my OC's: Sun, Rae, and the babies.**

* * *

"What?"

"I'm sorry Arlong. You did have a son. He was, in fact, the first born. But he wasn't breathing. He was so cold and …It was a horrible sight. I'm sorry." Nami placed her face in her hands, letting the tears fall out of her eyes.

"When did he tell you?"

"Just this morning." Arlong stood from the bed, leaving Nami to cry herself to sleep. He walked out the room, slamming the door with all his might. He leaned his back against the door and slid down to the floor. His eyes kept switching between the roof and Mariko's room.

'A boy should be in there too.' His fist hit the wall right next to him, making some of it crumble slightly. His chest kept puffing up and down, unable to control his breathing correctly.

Finally, he just got up. He passed by most room and went to the back door, feeling alittle relieved to feel the ocean air. He got closer to the ocean and took a seat right next to it.

For the first time in his life, he felt like he was going to cry. He hit the water with his fist and let the tears fall. Yes, Arlong let himself cry. For the lost of his son, and possibly for making Nami believe he was angry at her. In truth, he was angry, no, beyond angry with Jimbei.

* * *

Nami just couldn't keep herself asleep. She didn't know why she felt so bad about telling Arlong about his son. But she didn't know if she was crying because she felt bad for Arlong or if it was because she really missed her little boy.

Sighing, she dressed in a good outfit that didn't show anything. She too left the house and headed over to Rae's house.

She knocked on the door, hoping that they actually heard her. To her surprise, Rae actually answered the door.

"Nami, what's wrong?"

"Um…Can I stay here tonight? I need to be with Mariko right now." Rae nodded and lead Nami to where Mariko was.

"Why are you still up?"

"We couldn't fall aslep for some reason. So Kuroobi is in the room with both Bliss and Mariko, letting them crawl around." Nami and Rae entered the bedroom, seeing Kuroobi laying on the bed and the babies on the floor.

"Why aren't you on the floor?"

"Because they kept crawling all over me. And I don't like playing bridge." Nami went to join her baby on the floor.

"Mama." Mariko crawled over to her mom and placed herself right next to her, immediately falling asleep.

"Ok, now it's your turn sweetie." Rae picked Bliss up and placed her in-between her and Kuroobi on the bed.

Bliss shook her head side to side "Mama."

"First word, first word. YAY!"

"Why did she say 'mama'? why not 'dad'?"

"Because she loves me more. HA!" Rae was going to talk to Nami even more, but she saw that her and Mariko were both fast asleep. Rae quickly got another blanket and placed it over them.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

"What's wrong with you, Choo?" Kuroobi,Hachi and Choo were walking back to the training grounds. Another session with the newbies.

"I don't know. Sun is angry with me."

"What did you do to her this time?"

"Nothing Hachi. I didn't do anything, that's the problem."

"Yeah right."

"You're angry too Kuroobi?"

"Yeah I am. First, Rae and I had to watch over Mariko. Then, her and Bliss decided to play 'throw the food and toys at the sting-ray.' And they wouldn't go to sleep. Nami came over and stayed the whole night!"

"Sucks to be you."

"Should you be talking, Mr. My girl threw me out of the room again for the fifth time this week?"

"Maybe I should leave the group. You guys are freaking me out." Hachi walked a little faster, getting ahead of the two angry mermen.

"Have you seen Arlong?" Choo asked Kuroobi.

"Not since he left your house yesterday." Right on cue, said shark came up between the two, his eyes a bright red from lack of sleep and from crying.

"WHOA!" Choo jumped back out of surprise. "Don't scare me like that. What's up with your eyes?"

"Nothing. Where is Jimbei?"

"Havn't seen him yet." Arlong walked past his group. Reason he was searching for Jimbei. Is to give him a piece of his mind. A group of newbies were seen circling around some kind of figure, all of them worshipping whoever it was in there.

"Jimbei!" He called out. The group of newbies parted, showing Jimbei in the middle.

"Hello there Arlong. Whoa, why are your eyes red?"

"No reason. We need to talk."

"Sure." Jimbei left the small group and quickly instructed the other three mermen of what to do. He followed Arlong for a while, both remaining silent.

"What exactly did you tell Nami?" Arlong was the one to break the silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb. You told her something, what was it?"

"All I told her was that you were going to eat her because she didn't give you a son first."

"What was your plan for telling her this?"

"Hmph, no point in hiding it now. You're slacking off. I figured that it was because of you not having a son."

"What was your goal?"

"My goal was to make Nami have sex with you; during it, she would panick and come out with the truth. I figured you were going to go on a rampage and just kill her and that pathetic baby of yours."

"What?"

"My goal was to have Nami and Mariko dead. And then just the sight of mere human blood would have made you into that monster, causing you to go kill the others. You know, Sun and Rae and Bliss and Kenn and Siria." Jimba suddenly felt some sharp at his neck. Wondering what it was, he looked down to see Arlong pointing his shark nose at his throat.

"That would have worked. But the male only kills the female if a son isn't born first. Nami told me that the boy was born before Mariko. So technically, she did give me a son first." Arlong moved his sharp nose away from the ever-so-calm Jimbei.

"So I take it she's not dead."

"Besides, I could never kill her. I don't know why, just can't." 'She'd probably come back alive in a ghost form and torture me for the rest of my life. Maybe that's why. She scares me sometimes.'

* * *

"Are you feeling better, Nami?"

"Sort of. I still don't know why I cried."

"Emotion honey, emotion." Nami and Rae left in the early morning, with the kids, to Sun's house. In order to make Nami feel better, the three of them decided to have a 'baking day'. With the little ones involved, of course.

Right now, Rae was holding Bliss over a rolled out cookie dough, holding the little cookie cutter in her small hand.

Nami was mixing up the mixture of cake, Mariko's hands over the spatula.

Now Sun had the hard part, having to handle two babies was hard work. Kenn was trying to break an egg into the bowl, while Siria wanted to hold the cup for her mother to pour in some water. When they tried to put those two things in, they missed completely.

"Don't worry babies, daddy's gonna clean this up." She assured them.

"So Sun, I heard from Kuroobi that you don't let Choo sleep in the bed anymore."

"That's right. He keeps trying to get me pregnant again."

"So what's your plan? To never let him sleep in the bed with you ever again?"

"You got it. I don't want any more kids for a while." The three looked down at Kenn, who had tipped the bowl over the counter, spilling everything on the floor. All babies started to laugh. "Besides, this one keeps my hands full."

* * *

4 MONTHS LATER

What day is this? It was all of the babies Birthdays. Nami, Rae, and Sun were rushing around Nami's house like crazy. Putting up little banners and streamers.

"Has Arlong said anything about that night?"

"No, we left the issue alone. Now he just handcuffs me to the bed and…"

"Please stop, please, I beg you. No more information" the three shared in a short laughter, and got right back to work. Now who were they supposed to invite to a party for the kids, since they havn't really been out that much? Arlong's crew, of course. And Jimbei, they couldn't get rid of him.

"OK, decorations up. Cakes in oven, men are trying to control the hyper 1 year olds that can now seem to walk. And it only took them each two months. Am I forgetting anything?" Nami ran through the list in her head over and over again. Coming to the conclusion that it was all done.

"Cake's done." They went and frosted every single cake, there were four. Sun made Siria's frosting red and Kenn's frosting Blue. Nami made Mariko's frosting yellow, since the baby seemed to really like that color. Rae made Bliss's frosting pure black, it was all so awesome.

Soon, a whole crowd of mermen walked through the whole house, amazingly it was crowded at all. Thank goodness Nami's house was super huge. The girls rushed to where the babies and the three mermen were.

"Ok, party's ready and…What happened in here?"

"They did it." The mermen pointed at the babies on the floor.

The room was totally TRASHED! The bed was covered in paint and sparkles. The walls were covered in different colored markers and certain holes were in plain site. And the mirrors were cracked.

"NO. DADA." The babies pointed up at their dads, all eight people in the room were fully aware that they were in some big big BIG trouble with the mamas.

"We'll discuss this later. Come here babies." The girls bent down, the babies all waddled over to them and lifted their hands in the air. "You guys go get cleaned up. You don't want the crew to see their captain covered in paint and glitter."

Back in the other rooms, random mermen were arguing about there not being any kind of liquor. But whoever complained received a slap across the face from Nami. She was also searching for Jimbei, a little scared of what he might do to her.

"Time for cake." She heard Sun call out. They all headed outside, since there was obviously more room. All four cakes were placed on tables, each of them had the babies name in front of it, written on a small piece of colorful paper.

With an evil glare from each girl, the crew members had no choice but to sing 'Happy Birthday' to each separate baby. In return, the babies hands would fly around with excitement and happiness.

Once done, the girls cut the cake and distrubuted it out. Out of the corner of her eye, Nami saw Jimbei and he saw her. Her eyes locked with his and he motioned for her to come with him.

"Be right back." She whispered to the girls and quickly followed him. He leaded her to a random bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say…sorry."

"Really? Is that all?"

"You ruined my plan. Yet I forgive you."

"We have nothing left to discuss then." She turned to the door to open it, his hand shot at it, making sure to put enough pressure so that she couldn't open the door.

"I need to know something." He pressed up against her body. "I need to know why Arlong is so interested with you." She gulped. Was he going to rape her?

"What are you…" Her breath hitched in her throat whens he felt his hand rub from the back of her neck to the small of her back.

"Are you…good in bed?" He turned her around to face him. "I want to find out. I need to know why you drive my soldier crazy."

* * *

"Where's Nami?"

"I don't know. But she's missing the cutest thing ever. Mariko's face is covered in cake." Rae cooed over the dirty babies.

"I'm gonna go look for her." Sun left them, entering the house. She was going to start calling out until she heard something that sounded like hitting on a wall. She followed the noise, finally finding the source of it. Gathering her courage, she pushed the door open, seeing Nami sitting against the wall, holding her legs to her chest, without clothes.

"Nami." Sun rushed into the bathroom.

"Get out, quick." When Sun as by Nami's side, Jimbei showed up from behind the door, closing it teasingly slow. He smirked at her.

"Next."

"What?" Sun tried to back away, only to be met with the tub's edge.

"Nami." He looked down at her. "Get dressed and go out there. Don't want Arlong getting suspicious, now do we?" He picked her up by her neck, she now was hovering over the ground. "Dare say anything. And I will kill you. And then kill Mariko." He dropped her to the ground, making sure that she did what was told.

"Oh, and say that Sun needed to have a little break." He told her as she left the bathroom. "Back to you. You must really be something. If I remember correctly, weren't you the one who stood up to me when we first met?"

She didn't respond.

"I remember. I couldn't get my eyes off you." He knelt down in front of her and began to trace her face with his huge fingers. "I was…mezmorized by those firey eyes of yours."

"This isn't like you. You hate humans."

"True, I do. But like I said to Nami, I'm curious." He straddled her waist, making sure to cut off her chances of escape. "I just found out that Nami is just Fabulous. But now I need to know more about you, and you're not going anywhere till I'm satisfied."

* * *

All that was left for Jimbei was Rae. Somehow she was going to find a reason to actually go to the bathroom. Her reason was very simple though.

"Yay, you're back. I got to go." She said quickly before running to the same bathroom that Nami and now Sun were getting raped in.

When she pushed the door open, Jimbei grabbed her and shut the door once more. Loving the fact that he had just gotten the two sisters in there.

"Ok, now what makes you scream? Is it touch, tongue, just tell me and I'll make you scream so loud and long that you'll lose your voice."

"Let go." She nailed at his arms.

"Finally, a fighter. I like a lot."

* * *

No more for Jimbei, he was now satisfied. After the whole three rape sessions, he was keeping his eye on them outside. There were a few times they almost blabbed the secret. He would brush past them at the time to stop them.

The rest of the day was actually pretty fun. The babies made the girls forget about their whole bathroom scene, thankfully.

They decided together that this incident would be kept a secret for the rest of their life. No matter what.

* * *

**Done. Thank goodness. I had a big scare today. My computer kept shutting down on me and I got so scared that I was going to lose how much I've done on this chapter, my mom fixed the computer though. WOO HOO! Anyway, please read and review. Please?????**


	20. Chapter 19

**

* * *

**

I feel that this story is going on very well. Thanks to everybody who reviews and adds me to 'story-alert'.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. But I do own Sun, Rae, and all the babies.**

* * *

16 YEARS LATER

"Morning Mom." A very deep voice and semi-high voice called out. Sun turned around from her sink to the image of her two teenage kids. The past years had flown by so fast. Still, she kept the secret of what Jimbei had done to her, no wanting Choo to go off and get himself killed. It wasn't that she cared about him at all, but the kids loved their father to death, so she kept him safe.

"Morning kids." She smiled at them.

Even though Kenn was still very young, he stood at his father's height. His skin color was still the same semi-dark color. His lips remained long, no surprise there. The gills hide themselves very well from plain sight, only appearing when Kenn would be in water. And he let his hair grown just below his ear, giving him a whole new shaggy kind of look. Also, his muslces were almost as huge as his father's.

Siria was more around her mother's height. Her blond hair now fell perfectly around her waist. The once big defined lips now shrunk down to normal size. Her blue skin still remained the same. Her body shape, that of a coco-cola bottle, taking after her mother.

"Where's dad?" Kenn askede as he and his sister took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Probably at work." Siria cut in, she rested her head on the kitchen table. Looking as if she was going to fall asleep right there.

"And Siria wins the prize." Sun carried a tray of some random food to the table, each kids reaching for their favorites. "So what are you kids gonna do today?"

"Hang out with Mariko and Bliss."

"What about you Kenn?"

"I want to go see Dad at work. Maybe learn some more fighting techniques."

"Siria, go get ready to leave. I need to talk to your brother." Siria nodded her head at her mom and left the kitchen table. Kenn felt nervous, the only time his mom only wanted to talk to him alone was when he was in trouble.

"Kenn, why do you like fighting?"

"Cause…it's cool."

"What's so cool about it?"

"The weapons." Sun sighed.

"Honey, Your father has had you practice already, right? With those little doll things?"

"Yup."

"When you actually strike a person, they won't stay quiet like that. Have you ever heard a piercing cry of pain? It hurts. I've heard it."

"You've killed before?"

"No, but there were some people I loved that were killed. Think about what I said. Now walk your sister to Mariko's house." Kenn stood up and hugged his mom. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was a mama's boy. And he wasn't afraid to show it either.

* * *

"So, was mom angry at you again?" Siria and Kenn linked arms together as they walked to Mariko's house. Many people knew about the three best mermen being hitched and having kids. But they never found out what the kids really REALLY look like.

Kenn and Siria used this to their advantage. They would claim they're not ready to date anybody, but that doesn't stop others eyes from wondering over them. So to keep others away now, Siria and Kenn would act like a couple outside of home. And it worked so well.

"No. Just worried."

"You told her about training huh?"

"She mentions it to me all the time, But I still don't get what she has against fighting."

"Ask Dad about it." They arrived at the house a few minutes after they ended their conversation. Siria let herself into the house and Kenn made his way over to the training center.

When he got there, he already saw where his Dad was. His Dad and his two uncles were sitting in a circle on a floor, all having a bottle of probably booze in their hands. 'I hope they don't ask me to have some.'

And what was the first thing that the group offered Kenn? A bottle of booze.

"Hey son, sit and drink."

"Uh..no, can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Mom said to not drink since I'm still underaged."

"Kenn, what mom don't know, won't hurt me." Kenn still didn't take the booze, instead, he just took a bottle of water that was randomly there.

"Ok, so for the rest of today, we're gonna do a pop quiz over different sword styles, and see which one of these suckers fail."

"Arlong, how can it be a pop quiz if I already know about it?"

"Your quiz will be different."

* * *

"Can't we ever go to one of ya'll house?"

"No."

"Why?"

Because my mom said that when we were babies, everybody was always at our house. So now since we're older, we come here."

"Not fair."

"Nothing in life is fair." Bliss tried to stop the little fake arguing battle going on between her cousins.

"Hey, let's go to the beach."

"Dude, we live on an ocean that's surrounded by water. Anywhere is a beach."

"Exactly. Get a swimsuit on and we'll go outside."

"Bliss, I didn't bring a swimsuit."

"Mariko has extras." They looked at Mariko, who just sighed and nodded.

Mariko now stood at least a few feet above her mom. Her head now reached her father's chest area. Her hair was still long and uncontrollable; Her eyes were even bigger, giving her a total total innocent look; even though she had her father's bad temper. She never got the sharp shark teeth. Much to Nami's relief.

Bliss's skin color had changed from her father's to her mother's pale skin. Making Siria the only one of the three that actually had color. Her hair was still black and was just as long as Kuroobi's. She kept it up by tying it into two braided pigtails. And she was shorter than her mom.

"Yeah, just let me ask my mom really quick." Mariko ran to her mother's room.

"I'll go home and ask my mom too." Bliss turned to run out the room, until Siria stopped her.

"Why bother? They're probably on their way right now." On cue, the door broke open, revealing Rae and Sun.

"Hey babies."

"Why do you still call us that?"

"Cause no matter what, You'll still be my baby. Even when you're old and have 20 kids." Siria chuckled a little before hugging her mom.

"I'm not having 20 kids." Nami and Mariko came into the room with everybody. Before the hug fest could start, Kenn came running into the house. His chest was heaving up and down from the long run.

"Dad….ship…go…"

"Kenn, what's wrong?" Kenn stood up straight to get his breath normal. Finally, he spoke.

"There's a strange ship that just boarded our island. Dad said to come get all of you."

* * *

A crowd gathered where the ship was once more. The last time something like this had happened, it was when the mermen had brought the humans onto the island.

Said humans and children rushed to the front of the crowd, joining Arlong, Choo, Kuroobi, and Hachi.

"What happened?" Sun grabbed onto Siria and Kenn's hands as she talked to Choo.

"Don't know. We were running around the island for another warm-up, and the newbiews kept claiming that they saw a ship coming. Next thing I know, this ship knocks me over, making me fall on my side. And now I have a scratch that's almost as long as Arlong's nose and my lips combined, and it's bleeding."

"Do I look like I care?" Sun continued to look up at the ship. A group of mermen ran up the ramp onto the ship, searching for anything that could tell them anything. Arlong came up behind Nami and held onto her, completely ignoring Mariko. No surprise there.

"PIRATES!" They looked up to see a mermen being thrown over the side of the ship, clutching a part of his chest where blood was flowing out. More mermen ran up the ramp, some jumped into the water and climbed up the ship.

"What's happening?" Bliss hid behind her father, not bothering to look up at the scene. Her question was answer very shortly. A few mermen came down the ramp, in their arms were what seeemd to be new prisoners.

"There's a warrant out for these pirates, Arlong." Hachi brought out a pieces of paper, the prisoners pictures on them. "They're known as the Straw Hat Crew."

Nami jumped up to see the pictures Arlong was holding. 'That one looks so familiar.'

When the girls looked up at the prisoners, their mouths dropped.

The prisoners did the same thing when their eyes locked with the girls.

"Hey, It's Red."

"Nami, Gorgeous. Long time no see."

"Big Stomach girl."

"You know him?" Choo asked Sun. She started to stutter.

"I..uh..um..the…he..um…SHOOT!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. When you ran away from Hachi that day we were on the island, you ran into these humans. And one even offered to take you on his ship with them?"

"Yes." Being yelled at by big mermen wasn't exactly a favorite pastime for the girls. Being in the 'courthouse' for some kind of stupid trial against the prisoners isn't fun. And having Jimbei as a judge who keeps staring at you with a perverted grin isn't fun either.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey, how come whenever you guys talk to us at the same time, Choo's the one who does the talking?"

"I'm asking the questions here, not you. Now tell me why you didn't tell me?"

"What you just said is confusing."

"Why did he call you 'Red'?"

"Who called me Red?"

"Why are you being stupid?"

"I know you're upset. But that doesn't give you a right to insult me like that. Now get in there, the trial is starting." Choo felt the need to just wrap his hands around his love's throat and just strangle her to death. But not now. The mermen turned towards the door, pushing it open in a force.

The girls followed them in, barely missing the swinging action force. They rushed to their seat, which were save by their children.

"All rise." Everybody rose from their seats, Jimbei came in through some doors from behind his seat.

"Sit." Everybody listened to what he said. He took his seat as well, placing some papers on his desk. "You, scum." He pointed at the humans sitting on some chairs in front of the desk, their hands tied together by some rope. "State your names."

"Zoro."

"Luffy."

"Sanji."

"U..Usopp."

"You're hereby charged of attacking Mermen Island. I sentence you to Death. That is, unless somebody in here objects to this." Jimbei's eyes looked around the room, the Straw Hat Crew feared that this might be the last day of their lives.

"Say we object." Sun whispered over at Rae and Nami. They couldn't hear her though.

"What?" They whispered back.

"Say we object."

"We can't hear you." Nami pointed at her ears and shook her head.

"I SAID TO SAY THAT WE OBJECT!" Sun stood from her seat and yelled. The whispers and chuckles from around her are what made her realize what she just did.

"Mom, sit down." Kenn tried to pull his mom down. She wouldn't let him.

"I said I object. This is just…wrong." Sun stepped away from her seat and moved towards the pirate prisoners. "What have these men done to deserve this kind of treatment?"

Jimbei had no answer for her. Or, he could have had an answer. But he was too busy remembering the time he locked her in the bathroom with him and…was that drool?

"Jimbei sir, you..got some drool on your mouth. Anyway, we never got to hear their side of the story." The whole room groaned. They didn't want to stay there long. "You bunch of lazies."

"Choo, control your woman." Some random guy yelled out.

"CONTROL?!"

"Sun, go sit down with the kids. We'll talk about this later." Choo tried to pull Sun down to her seat. She, in turn, punched him where it hurts the most. Yes, down south.

"As I was saying, I suggest we give them a test. Me, Rae, and Nami will take in one human, as a slave. If they prove to be trustworthy, then we'll let them live. But if they do one thing to where they betray us in some way, I'll step down and let you do what you want to do."

"Sun, come to the back room with me. Somebody get Choo some water." Sun followed Jimbei behind the door. He leaded her down a long hallway. Deep in her mind, she already knew what he was going to do to her.

He then opened some random door, nothing on the inside. She stepped in first, allowing him to shut the door behind them.

"Up against the wall, your back towards me." She sighed and did as told. He was soon pressing his chest to her, loving the way it felt. "Do you love him?"

"Who?"

"The green haired. Zoro."

"Why do you ask me that?"

"Because when he said his name, your eyes lite up in a weird way. Along with Rae and Nami."

"Are you jealous?"

"I am. Ever since I've felt your body, I can't get you out of my mind." He continued his work on her, loving every single second of it. "Let's make a little deal."

"Deal?"

"Yes. If this whole plan goes according to your actions, then I'll continue to play with you as long as I want. Even if that idiot Choo finds out."

"Not much of a plan."

"But, if it doesn't. I'm going to kill that human in front of you and…well, is your daughter a virgin?"

"What?!"

"I'll take your daughter. She may take a little more after her father, but she still holds onto the same beauty you have. Hey, maybe I can even do a threesome? Or switch between you two." She pushed her hands off the wall, resulting in a big elbow blow to his stomach.

"Touch my daughter, and I swear I will…"

"You'll do what? You're just a pitiful human that happened to have captured my attention and my lust. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"I would never risk the safety of my daughter for a stupid deal like this." She pushed past him to reach the door. He grabbed onto her ankle and pulled her down onto the floor. Once again, straddling her waist.

"Those people out there are still waiting for a verdict; I change my mind. I'll just naturally win your daughter over. Here's a new deal. I'll pass the decision if you and me stay in here for a good four hours and have fun. I'll say no if you dare step out of this room. So which is it?"

* * *

FOUR HOURS LATER

"I rule in favor of this deal. For one week, these humans will live with Arlong, Choo and Kuroobi." Sun's eyes cast over to Zoro, who looked over at her and smiled. She then looked up at Jimbei, who licked his lips at her.

A shiver ran up and down her body. Her son wrapped his arms around her,thinking she was cold.

"Thanks baby." She leaned into his body warmth. When everybody was let out of the room, the girls went up to their appointed human. Zoro with Sun; Sanji with Nami; and Luffy and Usopp with Rae.

SUN AND ZOLO

"Thanks. You really saved my butt there Red."

"Didn't I tell you what my name was?"

"Yeah, I just like to see you get angry."

"Jerk." She giggled at him.

RAE AND LUFFY AND USOPP

"Ok, meat lover. You're coming home with me." Rae untied the rope from Luffy's and Usopp's hands.

"Will you have meat there?" Usopp punched Luffy on top of the head and yelled near his ears.

"Luffy, be careful. She could get us in real trouble."

"Usopp, my sister saved you guys. I would never go against her goal."

NAMI AND SANJI

"Gorgeous. It's gonna be an honor to work in the house that my beloved roams."

"Don't forget, Casanova. My daughter and her father are there too."

SUN AND ZOLO

"I see you got the bundle of joy out of your stomach now."

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to them when we get to my home."

RAE AND LUFFY AND USOPP

"Hey, your stomach isn't big anymore."

"I had the baby."

"Can we meet him or her?"

"It's a her, Usopp. And yes, when we get home, I'll introduce you to her.

NAMI AND SANJI

"A daughter? I bet she takes after her mother. Radiant, cheerful, just absolutely stunning in every way."

"You're not allowed to flirt with her when you meet her."

* * *

**I really wanted to finish this fast. Don't know how much homework I'll have next week. Anyway, please read and review. Please????**


	21. Chapter 20

**Woo hoo, I'm actually past the number 20 in chapters. Wow, longest story ever. And I do mean EVER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. But I do own Sun and Rae; and their kids.**

* * *

"Mom." Sun looked to her son.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you suggest that this man stay with us?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. Right now, the 'family' were walking back to the house. Siria was up in front with her dad, trying to strike up a little conversation; Zolo was in the middle with some rope tied around his neck, attaching itself to the rope tying his wrist together. And who else would want to hold the end of the rope but the jealous Choo himself.

"You don't know?! Mom, forgive me but that's just plain stupid."

"Are you calling your mother stupid?"

"No."

"Kenn, trust me. I know that Zolo wouldn't do anything to harm you and Siria."

"What about Dad?" Kenn noticed the strange change on his mom's face. It seems that whenever someone mentions his dad to her, her eyes look so sad. And her body seemed to shiver too. But then again, that always happens on Jimbei too.

"Mom?" The odd silence between them ended.

"Oh sorry, He wouldn't harm your father either."

Back up with Siria and Choo, both were quite curious as to why Sun allowed this strange green haired man to come home with them.

"He's very cute." Siria giggled and blushed to herself as she looked back at their prisoner.

"Don't fall for the human." She could hear the venom in his voice as he said 'human'.

"Why not? You're married to a human." Oops, he had completely forgotten that his kids don't know about him and Sun. Marriage was never accomplished after the childberth.

"Siria, your mother and I aren't married."

"WHAT?!"

"We were going to marry. But then you and Kenn decided to come out at the altar."

"So..I ruined your wedding?"

"Technically, yes." He held no shame in telling her the truth.

"Sorry." Another question popped into her head. "Hey dad, why did you choose mom? She is human."

"Simple. She's than any plain mermaids. " They reached the house at that moment. Once the door was opened, Choo roughly pushed Zolo in. He watched as the woman he absolutely lusted over rushed to the human's side, checking to see if he was actually ok.

"Let's continue our conversation elsewhere, Siria." The young girl followed her father out of the house, leaving Kenn behind.

"Anyway, your mother didn't want to come with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I met her when my pirate crew shipped onto a random island. I saw a picture of her and then that was it. I knew I had to have her no matter what."

"No matter what?"

"You don't know how many stupid humans stood in my way. Especially this one guy, Kyle. Now he was a big idiot. But with a little pursuasion, well, you can guess how it happened from there."

"So you forced her." He chuckled.

"Siria, I'm still forcing her." Choo pulled a small box out of his short's pocket and opened it. He handed it over to his daughter so she could examine it. Inside the small box was a diamond ring that had pearls decorating the sides.

"Wow, it's pretty."

"I'm going to ask her to marry me once again."

"From the things you've told me, I doubt she'll say yes." One of Choo's hands shot towards his daughter's throat. She dropped the box to the ground so that both of her hands could come up for support.

She grabbed onto his wrist with both of her tiny hands, her feet dangling off the ground from him lifting her high in the air.

"You know Siria, I never did want kids." He bent down slightly to pick up the box. "I only acted excited for Sun so that maybe she would actually learn to love me."

"But..you don't even…love mom." She found it hard to even speak, his hand kept tighten around her throat.

"I do love your mom. My love is so strong that not even my own children will keep me apart from her." He continued to look up at his daughter, not knowing what exactly to say. "I don't know why, but I suddenly feel the need to ask. What does your mother have that makes me yearn to be near her?"

"What?" She managed to say.

"I know that I've said these things many times to others, But I don't think I've ever told you. Your mother has such beautiful hair that is more soft and flows with the wind when it blows. She has eyes that just glow with every emotion she feels, but my favorite glow is when she shakes because of me."

"You…sadistic…BASTARD!" She yelled the last word.

"Call me all the names you want, it won't change anything. By the way, Have you ever noticed how your mother goes silent everytime I'm around? Have you ever noticed the way she shakes around me? It's fear. And out of that fear, I get want I want."

He noticed that his daughter was turning a deeper shade of blue, he has choked her for way too long. With a sigh, he opened his hand, letting her fall down to the floor.

"I imagine you want to ask me something like 'and what exactly do you want with mom?', am I right? It's simple for me. I just want her in my bed every single night." He walked past his daughter on the ground, heading back into the house. "Don't tell your mom. Or else there will be dire consequences."

DURING CHOO AND SIRIA'S CONVERSATION

"Are you ok?" Sun cut the rope from Zolo's neck and wrists.

"I'm fine. That hubby of yours is very violent." Zolo rubbed his sore wrists, not noticing the blood that fell from it.

"First, he's not my husband. We're not married." A strange feeling of happiness welled up inside of Zolo. After Sun had left him standing in the village, he realized that he had just a little crush on her. Now that she was standing in front of him once more, he knows for sure that it was not a little crush, it was HUGE! "By the way Zolo, YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"What?" Zolo looked down. "Oh, what do you know?"

"What do you mean by that? We got to get it covered up." Kenn stayed back and watched how his mother was all over their new 'slave'. He felt himself become angry everytime the two of them locked eyes.

"Come over to the kitchen." She guided him to a chair in the kitchen and pulled it out for him to sit. "I'll be back." She left to look for the First Aid kit hidden somewhere in the house. Kenn took his chance to have a conversation with the strange green haired man.

"Hey." Kenn took a seat across from Zolo.

"It's hard for me to believe. You're so huge and yet you came out of that girl's stomach."

"I'm going to warn you only once. Stay away from my mother."

"Boy, death glares don't work on me." Sun returned just in time, Kenn would have jumped across the table to attack Zolo.

"Oh Zolo, this is Kenn. My son."

"I noticed. Don't worry about the wrist, I've been through worst." He pulled his shirt off, revealing the many scars that had healed themselves. She had forgotten about those. She soon found herself staring at the manly chest before her, she felt an urge to just reach out and trace every detail in it.

"You can touch." Zolo smirked up at her. She was captivated, for unknown reasons. Her hands slowly reached out to touch the chest. Ever though there were so many scars and cut, his chest was surprisinly smooth.

"Warrior, I have forgotten about these."

"Warrior? New nickname?"

"Yeah." 'Why is it so easy to talk to him?'

"SUN!" She was brought out of her thoughts from Choo's yell. He casually walked into the kitchen, keeping his eyes locked on the new guy. 'Let's test this.'

"Choo, where's Siria?"

"She went over to Mariko's house. Come here baby." He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her close to his body. He kept one hand on her back secure as the other started to travel all over her body.

"Choo. Kenn and Zolo are in here." She tried to push him away.

"Hm, human, first duty. Take my son somewhere. Don't come back until night."

"Huh?!" He lifted her into his arms and disappeared from the kitchen to..well, you can pretty much guess.

"If you don't want to hear the walls move, I suggest we leave now."

* * *

"Wow, you've got a big house. How many rooms are there?" Luffy looked around, his excitement showing. Usopp, on the other hand, was way too afraid to even speak.

"Honestly, I don't know. Never took the time to actually go and count all the rooms."

"I'll do it."

"No, wait you don't…he's gone." Rae watched Usopp run down the halls, hearing him count outloud how many rooms they have.

"Mom, big nose is weird." Bliss linked her arm with her mom's, holding back a few giggles.

"Yeah he is. Oh yeah, Luffy, this is my daughter, Bliss."

"Hiya, name's Luffy. I enjoy eating meat and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." Kuroobi rolled his eyes at the new human in his house. With the way Rae was eyeing the human, Kuroobi felt like he had to take some action.

"Ok, slave." Kuroobi stepped in front of the girls, blocking their view. "Long-nose is already counting rooms. You can go pick up some trash or something."

At the time, Luffy knew better than to argue back with the larger person in front of him. So he just laughed and went along the house, looking for trash.

"Kuroobi, you didn't need to glare at him like that."

"He needs to learn that I mean business." 'And you kept looking at him like that, love in your eyes. Look at me with love or need, I'll settle for both.' Kuroobi was afraid to admit it to his buddies, but he truly was in love with Rae. Too bad for him that she didn't return the feeling.

"Dad, I'm going to Mariko's." Bliss took this opportunity to run away from her parents, Her father always did get made with her mom looked at other guys; even though that barely ever happened.

"Sure, go. Your mom and I need to talk." Bliss hugged her mother quick and was out the door. "I hate your sister."

"Excuse me?"

"I hate your sister. She always goes and makes decisions that affect everybody else! Sick of it."

"Complain all you want. But it doesn't change anything."

"Fine." He crossed his arms over this chest, it almost looked like he was pouting. Wow, never thought she'd ever live to see him do that. It was actually quite funny.

"Finish, there's 15 rooms, all including bathrooms." Usopp came running into the room, his face covered in sweat. Couldn't tell if it was because he was scared, or if it was because he was running.

"Uh..thanks, where's Luffy?"

"Here I am. And look at all the stuff I found." Both of his hands were linked together.

"Luffy, Is there even anything in there?"

'Set plan into action.' Luffy tricked Rae to walking closer to him. Once she was close enough, he opened his arms wide enough to pull her into a hug. "Got ya!"

'This human is dead.'

'Oh crud, Kuroobi's gonna kill him.'

'Luffy's gonna get us both killed before the day ends.'

'Her skin is so soft. I'm hungry now. Do they have any meat?'

* * *

"Ok, look you two. I'm busy dealing with a human that can't seem to keep his hands off my woman. I don't need three teenage girls in the house now."

"But we don't know where else to go right now." Bliss explained to the big bad scary Arlong.

"Yeah, and I might need to spend the night. I heard from my bro that dad and my mom are getting it on tonight. Actually, it's more of dad getting it on, mom's got no choice."

"Do I hear more guests?" Sanji came into the conversation, a bowl of something white in his arms. "Aw, more beautiful ladies. I am so lucky to be surrounded by such beauty." He then looked up at Arlong. "Although, it is ruined with crap fish here." He mumbled to himself.

"I really hate this human."

"Anyway, come on in." Sanji stepped to the side, allowing the two girls to come in. "I've prepared enough food for my Nami's family."

Arlong headed towards his bedroom, not wanting to be around the happy chef and all those giggling girls.

"NAMI!" He called out for her, wanting to only have her company.

"What?" She rushed in.

"Skip dinner."

"Huh?"

"I said to skip dinner. I don't want you being around the blonde Romeo."

"I'm starving and I'm gonna eat. I don't care how you feel right now." She left the room. Note to self: Never mess with a hungry woman. For the mermen, this wasn't going to be a fun week at all. Unknown to them, the straw hat crew were making plans of their own. And it could be put into effect any time soon.

* * *

**One of my shortest chapters ever. But had to finish it. Now it'll get more good. At least I hope. Read and review. Please?????**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece at all. Wish I did.**

**So the Straw Hat Crew is back. And a new plan is being hatched.**

* * *

"Can you believe this? We have to babysit a couple of teenagers."

"At least you guys just have to worry about baby girls, Sun's son, Kenn, hates me with a passion."

"But then again, all of you have to deal with jealous and possessive mermen."

"Hey, so what? At least we can be near the girls." Luffy was always the one who tried to cheer everybody up. But in this kind of situation, it wasn't going to work. All the mermen decided to take their woman to work instead of their kids. So the boys and the kids are all together at one house.

"Usopp, you know you didn't have to participate in this, right?"

"As this crew's rightful captain, it's my duty to come and escort you."

"Yeah right, he just didn't want to be left alone on the ship." Zolo and Sanji shared a small laugh between them.

"Not true." Usopp argued back.

"Guys, shouldn't we be working on the plan?" Zolo asked them.

"What do we need to work on? It's simple. Pursuade the girls to come with us."

"Did you forget about the freaking crap fish that stands almost as tall as the first few windows of our ship?"

"We don't have windows on the ship, Sanji."

"Point being: there's no way those fishes would let them go. You should have seen how Arlong holds Nami. Protectively,and he ignores poor Mariko."

"You think that's bad? Choo made me and Kenn leave the house yesterday so that he and Sun could be alone."

"I know that part, you guys ended up coming to stay with Rae and me." Luffy smiled. Seriously, can nothing bring this guy down? Well, except when it deals with the sadness of his crew.

"Guys, when are we actually gonna do this?"

"Whenever possible." The door to the house they were in opened, revealing three fuming girls, followed by a grinning Jimbei.

"I can't believe you're making us do this here."

"I actually only wanted Sun, but you and Rae just had to follow me. But I don't mind. A little more fun for me." The kids looked up at their mothers, not knowing what was going on. Except for Siria. Ever since that little encounter with her father, she's been more open about what's going on.

"Hey guys, let's go walking outside." She pulled her brother with her, signaling the other girls to come with her. "Don't worry Zolo, we don't need you guys."

"Sure, whatever." The kids left the house. Siria planned to tell them what she founds out about her father and her mother. 'It's probably the same thing with their family.'

* * *

"Ok, sis, what's going on? You've been acting very weird since that new guy came into the house."

"Guys, have you ever realized how weird our moms act around our dads?"

"Nope." 'Kenn, you are super stubborn.' She thought of him.

"Now that you say that, yeah." Bliss thought back to when all the times Kuroobi had tried to hug Rae, but she would either move away or throw something in his face.

"My mom and dad are always fighting, but my dad barely lets her have a breath of his own."

"Well, my dad told me that him and mom aren't married. But he's going to propose to her soon. He even showed me the ring he'll be giving her."

"That's not bad, sis. That's exciting."

" No it's not Kenn. Mom doesn't care about that, she hates him. He forced her to leave her island so that he could own her."

"Hold on girl, how do you know this?"

"I know because my Dad told me everything. He even threatened me. If I told anybody about this, he said the consequences would be dire."

"That's crazy sis. Dad would never."

"You don't get it Kenn. Dad doesn't care about us at all, he just wants mom."

"Stop all this. You're just saying this because you want mom and that human dude to hook up."

"He'll probably love mom and us more than dad ever did." Kenn covered his ears. He has had enough of hearing what his sister was saying. Truthfully, he had always known about his mom and dad, but refued to believe it.

"Sis. Just stop it. I'm going to see dad work. And when I come back, I expect you to have gotten this nonsense out of your head." He left the group of girls. Not knowing what to do at all.

"Give him some time, Siria. I think it's hard for him right now."

"But will you guys help me?" She turned to her cousins, she needed the help right now.

"With what?"

"I'm going to talk to Zolo about my mom and see how he feels about her. But I want us to do it as a group. Can we?"

"If it's for true love, then of course we'll help." Bliss jumped with excitement. She'll get to play cupid.

"You hopeless romantic. I'll help to. Besides, Sanji seems like he'll be a much better dad than Arlong."

* * *

"Where did the big fish freak go?" Zolo asked the girl he really liked. She was leaning against the sink counter in the kitchen, her hair a big mess from the little 'game' she was forced to play.

"He..I don't know." ' I really hope he didn't hear anything.' She turned the water faucet on and splash some of the water on her face, it mixed with a few tears of hers.

"Are you ok?" He walked behind her. She felt him lean against her, pushing her further against the sink.

"Zolo?"

"What did he do to you?" He saw the scratch marks Jimbei had left on the back of her neck. He reached for a cloth on the counter and soaked it in water.

"He didn't do anything." She stuttered to him. She hissed when she felt the cold water press up against her sensitive marks.

"Really? Then what are these?"

"Those are..Choo's. he gets a little rough in bed." Zolo continued the wash the cuts, being as gentle as possible. He held onto the cloth with one hand and grabbed onto her arm with the other. His face leaned in closer to her, his mouth just centimeters away from her ear.

"I didn't think he was the abusive type when it came to making love."

"Yeah." She forced a laugh out. 'making love'? is that what they would usually do? Was there really any love in there? "It's not love Zolo. It's rape."

"Rape? How so?" He asked her.

"He forces me, Zolo. I never have a choice." She slipped out of his grip and fell onto the floor. "Never did I have a choice. He forced me away from my family and from my village. He forced me to have his children, which he probably doesn't even care about. He forces me every night, no matter how much I beg him not to."

Zolo watched her break down in front of him. He didn't mean for her to cry, but he needed her to realize everything herself before he could comfort her.

"Is that all I'm good for Zolo?"

"What do you mean?" He sat down on the floor next to her.

"Is sex the only thing I'm good for? Cause that's all I do. Those marks aren't from Choo, they're from Jimbei. He's been raping me ever since my children turn one."

"Why do you let him?"

"I don't know. Cause he threntens my children. Zolo, they might be half of Choo, but I'm the one who gave birth to them. And I love them with all my heart. Them, Bliss, Mariko, Rae, Nami, they're the only things keep me going." She was now crying like crazy.

"Sun." He saw her reach for a big knife on the counter in back of them. When she brough it back down, she held it inches away from her neck.

"I'm done Zolo."

"NO!" He reached for the knife but ended up grabbing onto her wrist. The two struggled for a long time; Sun just wanted to end her life right there, and Zolo not wanting to see her die.

Finally the struggle stop when Sun was laying on the floor and Zolo was straddling her waist, holding the knife in his hands.

"Do you know how Rae would feel if her sister was dead? Do you know how Kenn and Siria would feel? Or how I would feel?"

"How would you feel Zolo? You barely know me, you wouldn't feel a thing from me being gone."

"Yes, I would." He threw the knife behind his back and leaned over her body, his chest and face so close to her. "Since I met you at the village, I couldn't get you out of my head. Then when I heard Sanji and Luffy talking to me about these two wonderful girls they met; we knew it. We just had to find you three because…I actually love you."

"What is love to you Zolo?"

"Love, is something you and another person feel for each other. It's being able to see each other each new day, and still be able to look them straight in the face and blush."

"Is that all love is to you?"

"I can't explain it that well. But when I was dating another girl, she never showed me love; I never felt the way I feel around you. When I see you, I feel like I can do anything. I feel so warm inside, and that's saying something. Since when do you hear a guy say that?"

"Yeah, true." She laughed up at him.

"But I know for certain that I'm in love with you." He leaned in closer to her face. "I want you to leave Choo and love me."

"But what about Siria and Kenn?"

"Bring them with you, they're awesome kids. Except when Kenn gives me death glares, cause those are actually pretty scary."

"You would really…"

"Sun." He mumbled down at her before his lips met softly with hers. Her eyes widened at how soft it was. It wasn't forced, he wasn't trying to stick his tongue in her mouth. It was a caring gesture.

'I did it. I did it. I actually did it.' Zolo cheered himself on in his mind. He finally pulled away from her and looked her straight in the eyes. Loving how beautiful they looked in his shadow.

"I love you." He told her.

"I think I love you too."

"That's a good start."

---

"Oh Choo is gonna love this." Jimbei took out his little camera and aimed it at the little scene playing in front of him. He had gotten a good picture of when Zolo held the knife away from Sun when he got her on the floor. And now he got a picture of him and her kissing.

"With the way these look, I can make it seem that Zolo was trying to rape her. Then he'll be dead. Choo will marry Sun and I'll kill him. She'll have no choice but to come with me then. I love my life."

* * *

"A smoothie for the beautiful Nami." Sanji placed a banana peanute butter smoothie in front of the sad Nami. A session with Jimbei was enough to leave her sad for a few weeks.

"Thanks Sanji." She refused to look up at him.

"Is something bothering you, Nami?" He took a seat across from her.

"No, no, why you ask?"

"Ever since you got back from whatever you were doing with Jimbei, you've been acting very weird."

"No, I'm not acting weird. I swear I'm not acting weird."

"I don't think so."

"Stop pressuring me."

"I'm not."

"OK OK, HE RAPED ME. HAPPY NOW?!" Nami picked up the smoothie glass on the table and threw it at Sanji's face. He, without effort, caught it in one hand.

"I knew it."

"You knew it?"

"The way he was eyeing you and the other two girls when he walked into the house was just weird. I had a feeling something was up. How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since Mariko was one. It started right on her birthday."

"I'm sorry Nami." Sanji stood from her chair and moved over to her. He brought her into a hug, the only way he knew of how to comfort her.

"What are you sorry about? You havn't done anything bad."

"Run away from her. Bring your daughter. I'll help you escape this hell hole."

"That's a sweet offer Sanji, but we could never escape from Mermen Island."

"Don't talk like that. Look, me and the guys have been scheming this plan for a long time. We're going to rescue you guys from here."

"But, you'll be killed."

" I can't be taking down so easily by a crappy half fish." She started to laugh.

"Half fish, there's something new."

"I'm happy to see you smiling once again." He lifted her up into his arms and carried her out of the kitchen.

"Where we going?"

"Well, you made me happy. So now, let me make you happy."

* * *

"What do you guys think?"

"This is the best meat ever." Luffy dug into the food that Rae had served both him and Usopp.

"Very good. Were you always a chef?"

"No Usopp, I never use to really cook until Kuroobi brought me to Mermen Island. I was a baker."

"CAKE!" Luffy cheered out. Rae felt her spirits light up immediately, his laugh was always enough to make her smile.

"I'll make you guys one someday. Usopp, do you mind going to find Bliss for me?"

"No no, anything for you." Usopp rushed out of the house.

"Haha, is he still scared of me?"

"No, he's just always like that."

"I see. Luffy, what was that I heard about you wanting to be King of the Pirates?"

"Just what it said, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates. Hey, want to be my queen?"

"Ha, is that another one of your funny jokes?" Luffy's face fell into serious mode.

"It's not a joke, it's serious."

"Luffy, your 'serious' face is really scaring me." Rae moved away from the table where Luffy sat. He, in return, got up and followed her. The cycle started, she would move back and he would move forward until there was no where else for her to go.

"Listen to me." She was now up against the wall, his hands were placed on each side of her head "I'm taking you away from here."

"Luffy, seriously, stop it."

"No, you're coming with me and my crew. We're going to run away from here and get you to safety. Not only you, but your sisters and your children."

"Luffy…" He crashed his lips onto hers. Not wanting to hear any kind of remark about his plan.

"Please." He whispered as he moved his lips away from hers. "Let me help you."

* * *

Kenn watched his father and the other mermen train the newbies. He did enjoy watching them all cower in fear cause of his dad.

'Siria must be wrong. Dad and Mom really love each other, I know they do.' One part of his mind kept arguing with the other part. It was a battle in his head.

'You're kidding. Mom hates Dad. So just go with what your sister said.'

'You shut up. I don't need to hear from you too.'

"Hello Kenn." Jimbei came and stood in front of him.

"Hi Jimbei, what are you doing here? It's your day off."

"I need to speak to you and your father." Jimbei called off the training to the newbies, telling them to go get some rest. "Choo come here."

"What do you want?"

"I thought I should tell you something. It has to do with that human who's staying at your house." Jimbei reached into his pocket and brought out the two pictures he took of Sun and Zolo.

"What about my mom?" Kenn asked him.

"Well, apparantly, the human couldn't resist himself. He tried to kill her." Jimbei showed the first picture, the one with the knife in Zolo's hand.

Choo and Kenn were shocked at this.

"And then he forced himself on her." Jimbei showed the picture of Zolo and Sun kissing each other.

"He what?" Choo clutched onto the pictures, tearing them up in the process. "That bastard forced himself on my woman. And she let him?"

"I don't think she had a choice. He was holding the knife in the air." Jimbei enjoyed the angry look Choo had. But what was even better was the way that Kenn was screaming his head off about his mom.

"Dad, what are we gonna do about this?"

"Boys…" Arlong and Kuroobi came up to Choo, interested in what's about to happen. "We got a little matter on our hands."

* * *

"Zolo, can you go to the store quickly and get me these iteams? I don't know where Kenn or Siria are."

"Anything for you, angel."

"Don't call me angel, that's weird."

"But you are my angel."

"I liked you better when we would argue over stuff." She handed Zolo a list of some food iteams needed.

"I liked it when you were kissing me, but we can't all get what we want."

"I guess not." He grabbed onto her and brought her to his lips once more.

"But you forget, I always get what I want."

"You jerk. Get going." Zolo started to run out of the house. When he got to the door, he ran into a few angry looking mermen. Among them were Jimbei, Choo, and Kenn.

"Human, you are under arrest." A group of mermen grabbed onto Zolo, tying some ropes around his neck and wrist.

"What? What did I do?"

"You attacked my mom and then forced yourself on her." Kenn yelled out.

"What? Where did you hear that from?" Jimbei chuckled as he reached in for some more pictures. Why did he have to make copies?

"Evidence doesn't lie human. You were about to kill her with a knife and then decided to force yourself on her."

"I would never…"

"What's going on out here?" Sun came running out, surprised to see everything taking place. Kenn ran up to his mom and hugged her tight.

"Mom, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

"What?" When he released her, Choo picked her up in his arms and planted a rough kiss on her lips.

"Did the human hurt you?"

"What do you mean hurt me? Zolo didn't do anything."

"I need to protect you even more. I need to do this now. Sun, marry me."

"What?"

"I said to marry me. You'll be safer."

"Say yes mom." She looked at her son. His smiling face was enough evidence to show what he wanted. Her face then turned over to Zolo, who was nervous to hear her answer.

"I…" 'at what cost? Will my children be happy?' "Ok, I'll marry you."

ELSEWHERE

"Ok, so the plan is to make sure that the humans and our moms are alone a lot, then they'll actually take them."

"Siria, we spent most of the day thinking and that's all you could think of?"

"Hey, don't get started with me."

"Girl, why are there people in front of your house?" Mariko asked.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing. Wait, there's people at my house?"

"Mine too."

"Do you think?"

"The humans." They each ran to their own house. Siria got there in time to hear Her father propose. Her face fell in horror, she just prayed that her mother would say no.

To her surprise and shock, her mother actually said yes.

"No. No mom no." She whispered.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

"So what happened to you Usopp?"

"They thought that me and Luffy were attacking Bliss out of nowhere. Then they just came and tied us up. Now we're all in a cell once more."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sanji sat up against the bars in the cell he shared with the guys.

"I know who's behind this scam." Zolo spoke up.

"Yeah, who is it?" Luffy finally became interested.

"That Jimbei guy. Sun told me that he's been raping her ever since Siria and Kenn were one."

"OH yeah, Nami told me the same thing."

"He probably has been doing the same thing to Rae."

"What? That guy hurt Rae. Nobody hurts my friends or my love." Luffy went to pound up against the bars. "I need to see Rae." He was yelling outloud.

"You guys aren't gonna see my mom or my aunts." Kenn walked out of the shadows in front of the cell. He smirked at them. "I knew we couldn't trust you. My mom had a dumb moment there, but it will be better from now on."

"What does the kid mean?"

"Oh, that Zolo guy didn't tell you. My father proposed to my mom the same day you guys were brought here. And today just happens to be the wedding."

"ZOLO!" Siria's voice was soon heard, she ran over to the cage to stand next to her brother. "You have to get out of here. Mom and Dad are at the alter. I don't want to see my mom be miserable."

"Sis, mom won't be miserable. Her and dad love each other."

"You weren't there when Dad told me the whole truth."

"And you weren't there when your mother talked to me about your father. Plus, did you know that it's not me you should be worrying about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you need to talk to Jimbei. Did you guys know that he started to rape not only her but your aunts ever since you guys turned one?"

"He woud never."

"Trust me sonny boy. I don't lie when it comes to Sun. Why don't you just go and ask him? He'll probably tell you." Kenn growled before he left the place where the cell was. He's had enough of the sarcastic human. It was time to get things settled out.

Awesome enough, the jail was right next to the marriage chapel. 'Now to look for Jimbei.' He spotted said merman just a few yards away. He got closer to the mermen and got ready to ask the questions. Until he heard the subject that was being talked over.

"Why are you so bent on getting those humans out of the way? You know that Zolo didn't force himself on that girl." Kenn didn't notice the random mermen that Jimbei was talking to.

"Because those worthless mermen that call themselves pirates and those disguisting humans don't deserve such beautiful girls. That's why."

"But to go as far as to frame Zolo like that? Was it really necessary?"

"No. But I was bored." Jimbei pulled out a picture he had taken so long ago of the three girls. "Poor Sun, being forced to marry a mermen that doesn't even love his own kids. HA! Then she'll find her precious human killed in some kind of accident. When that's done, she'll find her beloved husband in the kitchen, killed by a drug overdose. I'll make my move then."

"It won't be easy."

"To what? Get her in bed? I've been raping that bitch for seventeen years now. I know her ways."

'Siria and Zolo were telling the truth.' Kenn ran away from the spot he hid in quickly. Sprinting as fast as he could, he made it to the jail.

"You were right." Was the first thing he said. "I overheard Jimbei talking. I'm so sorry Siria. I'm really sorry."

"Why aren't you apologizing to Zolo?" He ignored his sister's question and turned to the humans.

"Ok, Like my sister, I don't want my mom to be miserable. So I'm going to ask you a favor. Will you save my mom?"

"Kenn, nothing would make me happier than to save her."

"But wait, that doesn't me I like you. And if you happen to get off his island alive, I'm coming with you."

"Good. Wouldn't have it any other way. Now help us out."

* * *

'Where's Kenn and Siria? I really need to see their faces right now to go through this.' Sun looked up at the preacher who was performing the marriage ceremony.

"Do you, Choo, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He looked down at her. Sun tried her hardest to hold back the tears. With all her heart, she wanted so badly to say no.

"And do you, Sun, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She forced out. That was it. She would be his forever.

"Before we move onto the kiss, we've decided to have you both sign a marrige certificate right in front of all Mermen Island."

"Say what?!" The preacher brought a table in front of the two and put on their the official marriage certificate on it.

"Sun, you sign first."

'Why did my name have to be just three letters?' She took the ink pen from the preacher and slowly began to write her name on the line. With each letter, she took about one minute. Saying that she wanted to make sure it was spelled pretty.

"Ok, finished." Choo took the pen from her. Her eyes closed when she saw his hand getting to the paper. Before it could touch, two certain people had jumped out of their seats and put their hand over the paper.

"We object." Nami pushed Choo away from the alter. Rae folded up the paper and put it safely…well, she didn' t have pockets at the time, so she put it in her bra.

"What?"

" I can't stand this anymore. Being too scared to do anything because of you and those ship mates of yours. Well, not anymore. NEVER AGAIN!"

"Mermen, get them." Mermen from every aisle stood up from their seats, all of them tearing off some kind of nice shirt they were wearing.

Nami, Rae, and Sun tore off their dresses, revealing some nice work-out/ running clothes. They had decided that if nobody would stand up for them, then they would run away. And probably die in the process.

Bliss and Mariko went up to join their mothers, shielding them from the attacking mermen. All girls covered their eyes, not wanting to see anything that was about to happen.

"Hey, hands off the beauties." Out of no where, a series of kicks hit every one of the mermen. Choo, Arlong, and Kuroobi stood there in shock; how did they get out of jail?

"How did…Kenn and Siria." The two children of Choo stood behind their mother, both glaring at their father.

"We know everything, dad."

"You're not going to torture mom anymore." A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Sun's waist.

"Because she's coming with me." She turned around to see her green-haired savior.

"ZOLO!" She hugged him.

"My angel. I'm here to rescue you."

"Get your filthy human hands off my woman."

"Choo, she isn't your anymore." Kenn stood in front of the group of humans, He now held in his hand a sharp edged sword.

"Oh, that's a shock. My own son just called me by my name. You're growing up to be a real rebel there boy. Can you fight like one?"

"You'll have to catch us to see." Kenn picked up his mother and his aunts, amazingly being able to balance them all in his arms. "Let's go." He passed the sword to Zolo. All humans ran out the way they came in.

"Do you think Usopp and Luffy got the ship ready?" Sanji asked Zolo.

"Yeah, I hope so." The game of cat and mouse began. The ship just had to be so far away. Mariko would look back every now and then to see just how close the mermen got to them; she would then tell the group of how close they were.

"Come on guys, run faster." Luffy and Usopp were cheering for the group to go up. Kenn stopped a few feet away from the ship. He put the girls down.

"Go on. Hurry."

"Kenn, no."

"I'm gonna fight Choo." Bliss and Mariko started to pulled on her.

"Let's go." She and the others ran for the ship, Zolo throwing the sword behind for Kenn to catch.

"Fair and square fight Choo. Nobody comes in." Choo stopped the big group from running and reached for the sword that was hanging from Hachi's waist.

"Hachi, you take all these citizens back. Arlong and Kuroobi will stay with me." Hachi just went along with it, agreeing with getting the citizens back.

"Alright son, time to show me what you learned." Sun heard what was going on, she stood at the bottom of the ramp. Her son and the fathe of her son were just about to fight to the death.

"With pleasure." Kenn ran forward, his sword lifted up high in the air. Choo did the same thing, except his sword was aiming low. They clashed in the middle, Kenn brought his sword down in time to block his dad's.

Sun was fighitng back the pulling she was getting from her daughter.

"Come on mom. Get on."

"No, I can't. not without Kenn." The battle was back and forth. One minute Kenn looked like he was winning; then the next, Choo had the upper hand.

Finally, Choo knocked the sword out of Kenn's hand. It landed somewhere against the floor.

"Now you'll feel my wrath, Son." Sun knew what he meant. She pushed her daughter off her and ran towards the battle. "Say goodnight." Choo swung the sword, aiming for the side of Kenn's heart.

He hit something, but it wasn't his son's heart.

"What?" Choo looked in disbelieve, Sun had jumped in the way to take the blow for her son. He had ended up slashing just about halfway through her throat.

The sounds of Sun choking on her own blood was all that was heard.

"MOM!" Kenn yelled out. Choo pulled the sword out of Sun's neck, letting her fall to the floor. "Mom, no, mom please don't die."

She couldn't answer. Her hands came up to her wound and she applied pressure to it. There was no way that the blood was going to stop.

"Why did she do that?"

"You hurt my mom." Kenn reached down at the floor, seeing the sword was right next to his mother's body. "You're going to pay." Kenn's eyes flashed with bright red anger as he pierced his father right through his chest.

He had perfect aim, the sword went right through Choo's heart.

"You're next." Kenn turned towards Arlong and Kuroobi, both of them didn't know what to do. In a flash, he was in front of Arlong, cutting right into his lower stomach. He then turned to Kuroobi, barely dodging a punch from him.

"Not good enough." Kenn pierced the very middle of Kuroobi's chest. For the first time ever, the mermen saw what their own blood looked like. All three mermen fell to the floor, all clutching onto their stinging wounds.

Kenn dropped the sword down onto his father's chest. "Remember me Choo. Remind yourself of how you were taken down by your own son."

"You…I'll…get…you." Kenn left the dying mermen to rush to his mother, who was still laying on the floor bleeding like crazy.

"Why did you do that mom?" He whispered to her as he picked her up in his arms. The Straw Hats ship started to slowly sail off, but not before Kenn got onto it.

"We have to get her medical attention." He yelled out.

"But nobody is really a doctor."

"Then find an island with a doctor. And hurry." Sun's eyes started to slowly close, she couldn't keep them open any longer. She was too tired.

"Sun, hold on." She heard Zolo's voice. But the last image she saw were the crying faces of her two children. Then Darkness.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last one. I can't believe I'm almost done. This is so exciting.**

**Please Read and Review. Please????**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Last chapter. I would like to thank all of those who reviewed and saved me on story alert and favorites: deathshark, Dthehalfdragon, Lady IkoYume, LuffyxRuby, Ri-16-chan,**

**XxFalcon's EyexX, ilovearlong, bladzesword, ally123456, SeiraMizu.**

* * *

SUN'S POV

Everything on me hurts. My head, my neck,my chest, and my arms. Why do my arms hurt? Aren't I dead?

I opened my eyes slightly to see that I was in some kind of white room. Yup, I must be dead.

I brought my arm up to touch my deep cut I received from Choo. It was…wrapped? And my arm has a needle in it? Ok, I'm confused. Where I am?

NORMAL POV

Sun sat up in her bed, looking around at the stuff around her. She pinched her arm to see if she was alive or dead. The pain burned really bad.

"I'm alive? But how?" Her hands went back up to touch the bandage wound. It was wrapped with some white bandages, stopping her blood from flowing.

"My neck. My voice." She gasped and nearly cried from knowing she was alive. The door to her room opened, revealing the doctor that took care of her.

"Hello there Sun, I didn't expect you to wake up for another three days. Quite amazing."

"Well, I've been through some amazing stuff."

"Yes, well, let's see here." He pulled up the record of her injury. "You came in with half of your neck cut up. A miracle for you that it didn't cut through your windpipes. The arteries and veins were simple to fix up, it was making sure to not cut the tissue around it that worried us."

"Stop with all the fancy mumbo jumbo, am I gonna live or not?"

"You'll live. Now are you up for some visitors?"

"Can I see my sister, Rae, first?"

"Sure." The doctor left the room to fetch this Rae person he was asked to get. Sun slowly laid back down onto the bed, wincing a little from the pain.

"Sis?" Rae peeked her head into the room before she entered all the way.

"Come on in." Rae literally ran to the side of the bed and hugged her sister tight.

"Oh, thank God you're alive. I was so scared that you would die and leave me. I would have gone and brought Choo back to life so I could kill him myself."

'Choo? KENN! MY BABY!' "Is my baby ok? Is my Kenn alive?"

"Calm down calm down. Kenn was barely injured in the battle. Which is kind of funny since he was the one who started it all. But He's fine. Do you want me to go get him?"

"Don't bother. Everybody is probably going to run in in about three seconds."

"Should I hide under the bed then?"

"No, I want to see you get trampled on." They waited a while to see if anybody would suddenly run in. Thankfully, nobody did. They guessed everybody wanted to respect her privacy right now.

"Nice to see you back to your ol' self."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When you were always around Choo, sometimes it seemed like you were too scared to even say anything. Let alone, joke and be evil."

"Cause I was scared. I thought that if I had said anything, He would have done something to harm you, nami, or our children."

"Who would have thought that your kids would have been the ones to save us in the end."

"I almost never did." Kenn leaned agianst the door to his mom's room, too afraid to look at her. "Choo threanted Siria. Said that if she told anybody about how he really felt about his kids and you that her consequences would be dire."

"Since when did Choo like to use big words?"

"Now's not the time to ask questions like that, Sis. Where's Siria?"

"Right here mom." She walked past her big brother to get into the room. "Dad said he didn't care about me or Kenn. I knew from there that he didn't care much for you either."

"I know he didn't."

"Then why did you force yourself to stay with him?"

"Because I thought you two loved him. I didn't want to separate my children from their father."

"So you went through all that just because you didn't want to see me or Siria sad?"

"Basically."

"But…"

"No more questions, you two." They stayed silent, all the things that had been happening for so many years was playing through Rae and Sun's head. The time they were forced to leave their home, the time when they would do anything to protect Nami, the time when they found out they were pregnant when they were trying to running away, the time when they first met the Straw Hat Pirates, just too many to list.

"I still can't believe it's over."

"What is, mom?"

"Just everything I've been through. It's all finally catching up to me."

"I want to hear."

"That's for another day."

* * *

"How is she doing?" Zolo asked Kenn and Siria.

"Good. The doctor said that in a few days, she'll be able to leave the hospital."

"Oh Thank God, I can't stand it here." He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against.

"She wants to see you."

"Are you two allowing me to see her?"

"Listen..Zolo, I still don't really like you."

"The feeling's mutual." Siria chuckled.

"But my mom likes you. So if you can make her happy, then by all means."

"Thanks a lot." He left the group: Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Rae, Kenn, Siria, Bliss, Mariko- to go see the girl who had risked her life to save her son.

"What was going through your mind when you felt that sword in your throat?" was the first question he decided to ask her.

"What went through yours when you got those scars?"

"I though 'oh, that pinched really hard'." She reached for the pillow that supported her back and threw it at Zolo's face.

"Yeah right."

"I am right. Now what went through your mind?" Zolo spit out a few feathers that had gotten in his mouth when the pillow hit his face.

"Kenn."

"Your son went through your head?"

"Yeah, I didn't jump in the way of the sword because I had to. I did it because I wanted to. I wanted to protect my son, even if it meant dying a horrible painful death."

"That sounds like something that came out of a book."

"Are you gonna continue standing there and insulting me? Or are you going to come here and give me a hug?"

"1st choice."

"You suck."

"I'm kidding." He walked over to the side of her bed and hugged, trying to be gentle with it. He also took the opportunity to kiss her lips.

"Hey you two lovebirds. No kissing in the hospital bed." The doctor walked in with a fresh new band of white bandages for her neck.

"Sorry doc, couldn't resist." He stepped away for the doctor to change the bloody bandages, which looked pretty nasty.

"Are you her fiance, sir?"

"Why you ask that?"

"Cause the orange haired lady outside handed me a piece of paper that had this young lady's name on it. I could see that it is a marriage certificate, so I just figured that you were the lucky man?" The doctor pulled the piece of paper off the clipboard. It was the marriage certificate that Nami had snatched away.

"Yes I am. Unfortunately, We had a group of bandits attack us during our wedding." Zolo answered the doctor.

'What is he doing?' Sun was beyond confused. What was Zolo trying to do?

"So I take it you two already went through saying the vows and such?"

"Yes sir."

"Here's a pen. Go ahead and finish writing your name." Zolo took the pen rather quickly and wrote his name on the line where the groom was supposed to sign.

"I'll see you two newlyweds later."

"Zolo, what just happened?"

"We got married in the hospital room."

"Huh?!"

"According to this marrige certificate, you and I are officially married. Now excuse me, I need to go tell everybody." Zolo left the room, waving the certificate around in his hands.

"My life has many surprises." She smiled as she laid back down onto her bed.

'I'm so proud of you, my daughter.' She heard her father's voice speak in her head.

"I'm proud of myself. Although, I won't be proud with Kenn decides to kill Zolo for the sudden marriage."

"YOU WHAT?!" She heard some crashes coming from outside her door, and two familiar voices.

"YOUR MOM AND I ARE MARRIED."

"WITHOUT MY CONSENT?"

"WELL, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE ROOM."

"THAT'S IT. I'M GONNA KILL YOU."

"It's a good thing we're in the hospital." She sighed before she closed her eyes. She was happy to feel herself falling into sleep, cause it would be the first one she's had for a long time.

* * *

**And that's the end. Aw, happy and painful endings. So beautiful. Lol**

**Thank you all. I would like to invite you to check out my new mermen story: Mermen Rock Band. I think it's good enough for people to read and review. Lol. Thank you.**


End file.
